Dangerous Games
by Collaborators
Summary: It starts as a game a challenge played a dozen times over. The chase, the seduction, the bedding an art perfected after many years of sporting with the innocent. A pre esca Slayer fic based on Guimel's life before the Dragon Slayers.
1. Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin

Welcome to the writings of Macbrooks and Dilandau's girl. Read, enjoy and please review. It's the only payment we ask for, for doing that which we truly love, writing.  
  
This is Dilandau's girl here ;) creator of Hiroko and a selection of the other o.c creations you will come across here in this fiction, the second to be written by myself and Macbrooks; the character developer and writer of Guimel and her own o.c creations. Unfortunately we do not feel that our first fic will catch people's interest, as it is a collaboration of our two own escaflowne worlds combined and people would have to read both to understand the plot. But this hopefully will spark your interests and have you craving for more.  
  
This 'collaborating' began in about August after I reviewed one of her pieces, she contacted me; bless her, and it all lead on from there. Oh just imagine if I hadn't noticed her writing or she hadn't reviewed back. this weekly insanity would never have began. Actually that might have been a good thing hehehe I could actually get my other pieces done! But its sparked an unbreakable friendship between us and now almost every Saturday and Sunday as well as some weekdays we get together and create our madness. I think we've written about 400 pages in total from all our current pieces. Truth be told weekends aren't the same without a good natter with the gal!  
  
This was the second fic we began. Its based in her universe though we ended up making it a slightly A.U fic simply basing the writing on her worlds principles as Guimel turns out to be quite different from her Slayer stuff. Originally it was meant to based on Guimel and Hiroko was just supposed to be a main character, but one who was there to associate with Guimel, as he was meant to be the star, well that was my intention anyway. Boy has that changed! The chapters will be getting longer. And believe me there are plenty of them. And I certainly enjoy reading them, even after all this time! But now with the fic drawing to a close in our writing it seemed only fare to share our stuff with you fine people. Hopefully this will be as popular as my other work. I certainly love Macbrooks stuff and its always a treat to read her work, especially when were are im'ing! Its like having my very own private reading hehe. Anyway thought I'd give you a bit of history. We will try and update as regularly as possible and if you're interesting in any of our other pieces just check out our profile.  
  
We collaborate therefore we shall henceforth be known as Collaborators.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Escaflowne, the land, country nor the character Guimel. All other major and minor characters are of our own creation.  
  
Dangerous Games  
  
By Dilandau's girl and Macbrooks.  
  
It starts as a game; a challenge played a dozen times over. The chase, the seduction, the bedding; an art perfected after many years of sporting with the innocent. Yet this time something different is about to occur, and with the war approaching, all the rules are about to be changed and lives completely altered, for better or for worse.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Let the Games Begin  
  
Hiroko's mind strained to register the words her current companion droned out: matters of court, his latest, successful deal concerning affairs of state... His hand occasionally brushed against hers in a suggestive manor yet she suppressed her urge to pull away from him slightly, her parent's strict teaching preventing her from doing so. She remained silent, merely smiling and nodding her head at his words, as if taking a genuine interest in the young lord as he continued to praise himself. She nibbled gently on her lower lip as she watched the youth cast his eyes over her, suppressing a shudder, and continued to ring the lacing of her white gloves, eyes glancing away to fall upon the darkening night's sky, running over the fading golden glow.  
  
Why had she returned to Zaibach; because of her father's request? Such a command was not to be questioned; she had learnt that at an early age. Upbringing in Zaibach, her homeland, had tamed her child-like spirit, as it had her mother before her, and only upon leaving the militaristic country and journeying to Asturia for a more broadened degree of social skills, had she been allowed her to relax slightly, indulging in the slightly more relaxed feel it had towards women. Yet secretly. secretly Hiroko suspected that her father's interest in sending her away was to have her face, name and title flaunted before prospective husbands. Her nose screwed up slightly at such a thought. She had barely passed 16 rotations and already he wanted to use her to his own gain. And what say did she or her mother have in it? None!  
  
But she was obedient to her father and so had, upon his summons, returned to this cold country only to find herself at another formal function, her clothes tight and uncomfortable, the company even less appealing and her attention waning with every moment.  
  
Finally the young lord beside her finished his self appraisal and excused himself, moving on to the next more willing woman, no doubt to repeat exactly what he had spoke to Hiroko. With a light smile she turned away, fiddling with a lock of loose hair as she plucked a fresh glass of white wine from one of the waiters' trays, moving away from the noise of the other guests to enjoy the plaintive tune of the string orchestra present that night.  
  
---  
  
He had been watching her for some time now, a lazy smile forming as he watched Masuo make an ass of himself, probably boring her to tears. A new face in the same old crowd; Guimel's smile grew wider as he rotated the wineglass in his hand. Quite beautiful, carefully made up, striking clothes: all the signs of a well-bred young lady, along with the fact that, aside from a few small physical signs, she hadn't shown Masuo anything but avid interest in his conversation. He drew his gaze down her form, admiring the carefully-placed ringlets about her neck, the brilliant necklace that naturally drew the eye to the curves of her breasts, caressed by the dark blue silk of her bodice. His eyes traveled lower but there wasn't much else to see: a pure white overskirt, a matching dark blue underskirt showing down the center, fell from the small waist to the ground, hinting at sweetly curving hips; but only hinting at, as the design hid more than revealed. He'd just have to find out how she looked on his own, he thought with a pleased sigh. He looked casually over to one of the floor-to-ceiling mirrors that made up part of the ballrooms walls, quite pleased with his outfit: dazzling white with an inlaid gold design, the colors setting off his fair skin and light blonde hair to perfection. He looked back to the couple in time to see her nibble her lower lip and he smiled again. Masuo was such a bore! No wonder he couldn't get laid.  
  
"I see you've noticed our newest playmate." Guimel didn't turn around although the words had been spoken by his ear. It was his cousin Kenneth, a fellow young nobleman who was an inveterate gossip. Really, he was probably yaoi, he thought, taking a swallow of wine, and he should just realize it and stop frustrating himself, since all he ever did after winning a girl's consent was to leave her at whatever secret place he had lured her. But he was also highly skilled at finding out about the various young women of the capital city's noble caste; Guimel wasn't going to give up such a valuable resource, so he kept mum about his speculations.  
  
"Dazzling," he replied. "And dark. Is she a foreigner?"  
  
"Dark?" Kenneth exclaimed quietly. "Merely a healthy glow, my dear Guimel. We can't all be fish belly white, like you!" Guimel smirked but didn't answer. He knew Kenneth would tell him all he knew about her: the young man simply couldn't resist gossiping.   
  
Masuo had finally gotten tired of her non-responsiveness and had moved away, off to seek less wary prey; the girl's relief showed in the slight smile and Guimel could feel himself respond to the beautiful face, the graceful body that was both revealed and hidden from his view as she moved towards the orchestra.  
  
"She's the daughter of the Duke; her name is Hiroko." Guimel's eyebrows rose.  
  
"So this is who he's put on the auction block," he said. Kenneth chuckled.  
  
"Hai. All he's said about her is true, as you can see for yourself. She's just come back from Asturia." Guimel snorted.  
  
"Probably couldn't take the crudity of that country any longer," he replied lazily. "Sam did a tour there - what a pit." Kenneth's soft chuckle came again.  
  
"They say she's untouched," he said.  
  
"She holds herself as if she were. Interesting..." Guimel hid a smile: Kenneth would not be interested in her if she were a virgin. Currently his cousin was ahead of him by two women, well, if you count just getting their consent as a conquest. He suppressed a scowl: normally he would take his time on winning her - drawing out the seduction until she was so ready to lay with him she would practically be attacking him on sight, but he was scheduled to enter the military in a month, and he wasn't going to waste all his remaining free time on just one girl, no matter how lovely. Or untouched.  
  
"Two days," he said to Kenneth, then cocked his head slightly, watching as she took a sip of wine. "Make it four: she's got spirit." He was intrigued at her independence; she was standing by the orchestra, out in the open as opposed to against a wall; no chaperone in sight.  
  
"Four?" Kenneth replied in mock astonishment. "You're losing your touch, Guimel." He turned and looked at him, smiling lazily.  
  
"We'll have to see, ne?" 


	2. Chapter 2: A Spirited Challenge

****

**Dangerous Games**

****

****

Chapter Two 

**A Spirited Challenge**

****

            What a bore these social occasions were. Yes, some of the company was interesting enough but it seemed to Hiroko that the main topic of conversation was about themselves or others around them. Personally she was glad to get away from it all and indulge in the somber tune as the bows ran smoothly over the instrumental strings.

            Setting her glass down, she fiddled with the ring adorning her right finger and sighed gently. Her eyes shut as she absorbed the music, her breaths small and a little irregular as she moved her body slightly in an attempt to ease the pressure of her bodice against her chest. As if such an action would help, she knew that from experience. Why she had to have the bodice strings tightened so was beyond her. Well no, that wasn't entirely true. As she gazed down she had ample view of the reason, or should she say reasons; most likely by orders of her father, his attempt at making her as obviously available as possible with the subtlest of hints. Yes, dress her up as a doll and flaunt her in front of the crowd like some menial animal at a market.

            Again she sighed, once more raising her glass to her lips to take a small sip of her wine, smiling at the small imprint of her lips against the finely cut crystal rim. But in all honesty her father only strove for her best interests. She just wasn't sure if she wanted to live like her mother had. She still wanted to live her life and enjoy the moment, like in Asturia; riding unwatched wherever she wished, with no chaperones keeping a constant eye on her. Feeling the wind on her face, taking in the smells, sights and tastes on offer. Here in Zaibach she could do so little; she was so restricted. No doubt a social event such as this would be the highlight of her time here, and it was a prospect she did not look forward to. Then again, maybe the night wouldn't be as dull as she thought.

            Guimel turned back to look at the girl, a little surprised; she was still alone. Must be a sign, he thought with an inward grin, then absently handed his glass to Kenneth, who took it with a smirk. He made his way slowly through the throng, his mind going through the possible approaches to her. How to take advantage of the damage Masuo had wrought? She seemed to be enjoying the piece the strings were playing... let's see, he thought as he stopped by the orchestra, just as they were finishing up. He was close to her, within hearing distance but not obviously next to her. How about the sensitive approach? he thought with an inward smile. He graciously requested a piece, similar to the one just played but a little more sentimental, confident that she could hear his voice over the hum of conversation.

            Her eyes opened softly, the glass lowering from her lips as the tune ended; the rouged flesh curving into an appreciative smile at the quality of the music, only slightly aware of the goings on around her. This solitude was well welcome, without the prospect of being introduced to another pompous lord or lady. They were her class but they seemed so interested in their own place in the social order of things that it made Hiroko feel uncommonly uncomfortable at the fact that they were willing to step on anyone to increase their status. She could as easily become a victim as any other person present. So much for them being the higher class.

            The tune ended all too soon and she sighed a little disappointedly as the noise of the people congregated escalated. Yet over the din she noticed the sound of someone close and turned to see a young man who seemed to be requesting a specific piece. She regarded him for a moment, eyes glancing over his form before turning away, now staring out towards the moving forms on the dance floor and the still forms on the borders of the vast room. 

Her eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar face and a flash of shining dark hair and she smiled brightly. Once again her brother had found himself a fine lady to woo that night and she in turn seemed quite happy to submit to his advances. Hiroko shook her head softly: surely they had some sense of principles? Nobility such as herself should never flirt so obviously with a prospective suitor. It just wasn't proper. Then again, who was she to be so presumptuous; she was as bad as the gossips. Well, at least Naolin was enjoying himself. No doubt he would be in a fine mood for the next few days, as long as he and her father did not get into another argument. He had reached that rebellious age and her father was having problems in disciplining him. She chuckled gently, raising the glass to her lips once again: at least one of them could still keep their parents on their toes.

            A new tune had begun, not so very different from the previous but just as pleasurable to listen to. The maudlin style made her mind wander and secretly she smiled to herself, eyes drawing away from the crowd and back out to the still darkening night sky. The last glints of the sun were causing the horizon to glow.

            Guimel glanced over to the girl: she was lost in some inner world, gazing out one of the large windows, at the twilight. He felt a flush of pleasure: a real challenge! It had been so long since he really had been challenged: the last girl almost pounced on him. He inwardly frowned as he looked over the well-dressed crowd: God, if she should be here! No, wait, her family had gone to the Eastern Sea for a holiday; he quelled a sigh of relief. Women were the prey, not the predators; all the worthy ones knew that. He took a moment to admire her clean profile before drawing a little closer to her.

            "Beautiful, isn't it?" he said softly, gazing out of the window.

            Her head turned quite promptly, her thoughts vanishing as she registered the voice beside her. She stifled a small gasp of surprise before nodding her head at the youth beside her, a brief smile on her lips, before turning away again, eyes returning to the scene before her.

            "Natural beauty is always breathtaking!" she murmured softly, lacing her gloved hands together.

            "Very much so," he replied, continuing to look out the window. He sighed softly. "There's so little of it inside the city; it would be wonderful to escape, just for a little while!"

            "True," she responded gently. "Sometimes such 'escape' is necessary. But still there is other beauty on offer. There are other forms available: music and laughter are prime examples. Really, there is a great deal of it; you merely have to look carefully to find it." She sighed. Asturia had been full of beauty. The sea, sounds and smells. Everything was so alive: the land, its people. Yet this was her home and no matter how she thought of it, it was where she belonged.

            Regrettably she tore her eyes from the scene, gaze returning to the room and finally taking in properly the young man before her, a polite, well-practiced smile gracing her lips.

            He smiled a little and looked at her for a moment before turning back to the window. 

"You sound like you speak from experience," he said, just a touch sadly. Don't overdo it.

            Her smile faded slightly, eyeing him cautiously 

"Perhaps, but it is of no concern." She straightened her form slightly, taking in his profile before turning back to the others gathered, the flashes of coloured, rich fabrics and styled hair; taking some comfort as once again she caught sight of Naolin, now no longer dancing but talking to the young woman he seemed to have taken an avid interest in.

            "Finding natural beauty is always of concern," he said earnestly, turning and looking at her, not turning away this time. "Forgive me," he said, "Do I embarrass you with my forwardness?"

            Casting him a casual glance out of the corner of her eyes. She merely shook her head, a few loose strands of hair falling over her face, once again her lips curving slightly.

            "No, you do not, sir. Besides it is not my place to say so even if it were so. You may speak however you like to me... It is your right! Though I would like to know to whom I am addressing. Manners and introductions are everything, after all."

            Marvelous, he thought as he continued to gaze seriously at her. Breeding triumphing over sentiment! 

"Forgive me," he said quietly and made a short bow. "I am Guimel Guilliame, second in line of Baron Robert Guilliame, Minimoto Province." He really hated admitting his station in the heir-ship: it gave a clue as to how skilled he was in court dealings. But perhaps she wouldn't know that, as she seemed deliberately unschooled in the more "cultured" aspects of the capital city noble caste.

            "It's nice to make your acquaintance." she responded, lightly curtsying before him, eyes never leaving his. She would have accentuated the movement a little more had her gown not prevented the movement. It pinched enough as it was. No wonder she had heard of women having fainting spells. Fashion overcoming common sense. "Let me introduce myself. I am Hiroko Madeious, daughter to Duke Corin Madeious."

            "The honor is mine, Lady Madeious," he replied. "I am not well acquainted with your father, unfortunately, but I do see him at these parties now and then, as well as his son. Forgive me for my boldness, but I haven't ever seen you before." He smiled softly. "My stars are truly smiling upon me tonight, to have this fortune bestowed to me!" He held out his hand, although he wasn't sure if she would lay hers in it, since she hadn't offered it. Asturia, he thought with an inward sneer, his features absolutely guileless, don't they have any sense of manners?

            "That is kind of you to say, sir. But my appearance here is nothing special. I tend not to enjoy venturing to such occasions as this. Unfortunately, I was given no say in the matter. And I was not going to question my father's orders," she spoke calmly, finally placing her hand in his. There was no chance she would have done so without a proper introduction; once again her etiquette causing her to act properly, unlike so many women she had already seen that night.

            _Hai_, very spirited, he thought as he raised her hand to his lips, formally brushing the white silk of her glove before releasing her hand. He would have to be careful with this one, although she already felt comfortable enough with him to speak so plainly about her father. What a curious mixture of manners and boldness! Kenneth wouldn't have stood a chance, he thought smugly as he straightened and smiled at her. "I hope I'm providing some entertainment for you, my lady," he said.

            "Entertainment?" She raised an eyebrow slightly; smile still remaining, her tone growing louder with amusement. "Your company is welcome, of course, but I see nothing entertaining!" She bit her lower lip gently the moment the words passed her lips, realizing her impertinence and looked away. Sometime that loose tongue of hers would get her into trouble, if it had not already.

            Guimel let that pass. 

"May I be so bold as to ask you question, my lady?" he asked softly.

Head still turned away she nodded in affirmation, hands once again linked together against the front of her gown.

            "Of course, what do you wish to know, Lord Guilliame? I shall try and answer to the best of my ability!"

            Guimel glanced about the ballroom, noticing Kenneth grinning at him from one of the tables on the other side of the dance floor. He ignored him, searching for and finding Naolin, who seemed immersed in conversation with Isabelle DuPless. Wait until he finds out she won't go down on him, he thought with an inward grin. Unless, of course, he's very, very persuasive. His own conquest still had her head turned away, showing a lovely length of neck captured with that necklace. He thought a moment about her, realizing that he would really have to get into this part to win her. It wasn't something he liked to do for extended periods of time, but she was presenting such a challenge! That boldness - would it extend to her lovemaking? So intriguing... He forced himself to come back to the situation at hand. 

"What would you rather be doing?" he asked with a friendly smile.

            "I really couldn't tell you. It's more the principle ready," she responded timidly. "There is always a great deal to occupy my time. I suppose if it were a smaller party of people I were already familiar with I would feel more comfortable but here, where all eyes look to see who will be the first to make a mistake…" she finally turned back to the young lord and ran her eyes over him again. "In such a place like this, people are not what they seem. I learnt that in Asturia."

            "Asturia? I've never been there. What is it like?"

            "Very beautiful, and despite the bustling ongoing activities outside, it is a very calming place, what with the sea so nearby and all. But one must be very careful for whom you lay your trust in. They are quick to pick faults! It was interesting to see their ways of life but I am glad to be in my homeland once again. There is something comforting about it."

            He smiled gently. 

"Home always calls to the heart." He frowned a little. "But I'm being unforgivably thoughtless - we've been standing here, in front of this cold window, for so long! Would you like to sit down?"

            She nodded her head; his words making her realize the light cold sensation at the tips of her fingers. She smiled at him.

            "That does seem like a good idea, Sir. It would be silly to catch a chill, wouldn't it; all for the sake of watching the sun set."

            As he tucked her arm into his to lead her away, his other coming to rest lightly over her knuckles, her own on top of his, Hiroko finally allowed herself time to take this youth's form in. He seemed about her age, yet the suggestion of toned and sculpted muscles beneath his jacket made it a little hard to place. Perhaps 15 but she couldn't be sure; he could be slightly older or younger. He was quite attractive too, not amazingly beautiful but he had a look of his own which most certainly caught your eye. Very finally trimmed indeed, and his choice of clothing that night only added to the appeal. His eyes too, endless orbs of colour; showing just the slightest insight into his experiences, despite his age. Smooth skin, fine cheekbones and well defined lips; all coming together and for a moment she found she could do nothing more than stare. An uneasy stirring in her stomach made Hiroko swallow a little more forcefully than usual as she looked up over his brow, to the crop of seemingly soft blond hair there. An almost dreamy smile crossed her lips at the thought of finding out what it might feel like.

            It was a gentle cough which snapped her from her revere and she blushed madly when she realized how long she had been staring, taking in the charismatic smile now crossing the lord's own face and the sparkle in his eyes. 'How utterly embarrassing!' she thought, aghast, her head promptly turning away in a futile attempt to hide her embarrassment. Her only real relief was that he had not seemed to take offence at her uncouth actions. She could only hope!

-

-

-

-


	3. Chapter 3: Momentary Distractions

**Dangerous Games**

****

****

**Chapter Three**

****

****

**Momentary Distractions**

            This was going even better than he anticipated:  truly the Duke had kept her under close supervision.  Guimel gently led her to an empty couch along one of the walls, safely in view of the dance floor and orchestra, inwardly smirking at the pretty pink on her cheeks.  He released her arm, resisting the urge to stroke her fingers.  He never underestimated a prey's sophistication, no matter how innocent they seemed, and softened his smile as they sat down.

            "Are you feeling a little warmer?" he asked guilelessly, unable to resist the double entendre.  Her blush deepened and she nodded, averting her eyes.  He followed her gaze to her brother and was pleased to see that he was still absorbed with Isabelle.  Perhaps he should try something a little bold…

            "_Oniisan_!  _Oniisan_!"  Two high-pitched voices cried from his right and he turned away from her, suppressing a snarl of annoyance.  What the hell are the J's doing here? he growled to himself as the two eight-year-old boys, identical twins dressed in perfectly matching pale-blue jackets and pants, came running up to him.  They threw themselves upon him, laughing, and he couldn't help but grin back; hugging them quickly before setting them back on their feet.

            "Isn't it past your bedtime?" he asked, running his fingers through Jason's pale blonde curls.  The boy blushed and opened his mouth, but his brother, Jeremy, spoke first.

            "Father decided we were old enough to attend this party!" he said excitedly.

            "So he had Annelle bring us," Jason added shyly.

            "Is that so?" Guimel asked, glancing over to the girl.  She was watching them, smiling, which was a good thing, but he had to get rid of these two before she did the unthinkable:  request that they stay.  But, manners first.  He quelled an impatient sigh.

            "This is Lady Madeious, daughter of Duke Corin Madeious," he said.  The boys immediately stepped back, turned to her and gave a short bow.

            "Jeremy and Jason Guilliame, fourth and fifth in line to Baron Robert Guilliame, Minimoto Province," they announced in their high voices, their fair faces utterly serious, and he quelled a responsive, affectionate smile.  A few more years and no girl would be safe from them.  Or boy, if that turned out to be their inclination.  He looked about the room but Annelle was nowhere in sight.  Fuck.  He turned back towards Hiroko, who was now listening quite seriously to the J's as they rhapsodized about the party, and caught her eye.  He smiled as she looked inquiringly at him.

            "Forgive me," he said softly, "But despite what these two say, it really is too late for them to be out.  Would you mind if I went and found my sister?"  She smiled, quite enchantingly, then turned back to the boys.  He rose from the couch and headed for the double doors that led out to the gardens, keeping an angry scowl off his face.  Kenneth joined him once he had rounded a corner of the ballroom, grinning from ear to ear.

            "I just wanted to tell you that this has been the most entertaining evening I've had in a long time."

            "Shut up," he growled at him.  "Where's the bitch?"  Kenneth laughed.

            "The look on your face when the J's appeared!  She was watching from the orchestra; but then headed for the buffet."

            "Arigato," he said smoothly.  "Now, get lost."  Kenneth grinned again and disappeared.  Guimel rounded another corner - trust Annelle to go to the whole other end of the ballroom! - and spied his older sister leaning against a column, one hand tracing the lace at her breast.  There was a young nobleman with her, smiling slightly and speaking as he gestured carelessly with his hand.  Guimel inwardly snorted:  Annelle would flirt with anybody.  He came up to the young man's side and brought his lips to his ear.

            "I just saw Priscilla headed this way, Akiro!"  Akiro jerked his head around and stared at him, paling.  He had just ended a rather messy affair with the fiery young noblewoman and she was now out for his blood.

            "Arigato, Guimel!" he gasped and made for the double doors that stood a few meters away.  Annelle gasped in outrage, glaring at him.  Guimel turned towards her, his back to the ballroom, and frowned.

            "Get the J's," he ordered.  Annelle smirked, ever so slightly.

            "They saw you and wanted so badly to come over!" she said innocently.  "How could I say no?"

            "Don't fuck with me, Annelle," he growled softly, "Or I'll tell Akiro about that nasty disease you just recovered from."  Her mouth dropped open then quickly snapped shut.

            "What disease?!?" she demanded, sotto voce, then bared her teeth for an instant.  "You wouldn't!"  Guimel smiled and waited, twisting a little to his left to get a wineglass from a passing waiter.  It would serve her right if he did spread such a rumor:  she was forgetting her place, even if she was his elder by a year.  The fair, delicate features were smooth:  Annelle knew better than to show her true feelings here, but her green eyes were dangerously dark.  Then she gave a short, silent sigh; his smile grew broader.

            "All right, but I'm telling Father," she said softly but defeatedly:  they both knew what an empty threat that was.

            "That's better," he replied lazily, then looked her up and down.  "With the proper attitude, even you may be able to catch a husband."  The large green eyes flared, then she drew herself up, staring down at him.  Guimel crushed a snarl of irritation:  she was taller than him by only a few centimeters, but it still irked him when she reminded him of it.  Bitch, he thought darkly.

            "You will pick them up in ten minutes," he said with soft steel, then turned and made his way back through the room, knowing she would obey.

---

            They were so utterly sweet, she remarked silently, quietly listening to their sweet voices and taking in their innocent faces. Completely adorable! And they were so excited and bubbly about the party. It was a shame she herself did not feel so. Then again it wasn't as if her time with the young lord was unpleasant, on the contrary, she was quite enjoying her time with him, until, that is, they had had this small interruption. She glanced up, no longer able to make out the glint of golden locks before glancing down at the younger siblings. They were still talking, both at the same time, and she had to bite her lower lip gently to suppress the laughter building as they interrupted each other with every other sentence.  Miniature Guimel's, she mused to herself, suppressing a smile.

            It was as the voices stopped that she snapped out of her thoughts, glancing up past the pair to take in the long black trousers, further up to see matching fitted jacket and intricately designed shirt. She glanced up further, taking in the tanned complexion, smooth, kept black hair and blue eyes; a fond smile spread across her lips.

            "Terris!" She exclaimed happily as she regarded the equally smiling face before her. He nodded his head promptly, politely repeating the action to the two small boys, receiving the same gestures from them as well.

            "My complements to you gentlemen:  you keep fine company!" came the calm tone and immediately Hiroko felt her blush return, though she did not look away. "Please, excuse the intrusion, but you brother bid me seek you out before the party began. Although he is currently engaged elsewhere at the moment, he still has concerns for your well being." And he knelt slightly, taking her hand in his, placing a gentle kiss to it.

            "His concern knows no bounds, and yet he sends you and not himself… Not that seeing you again is not delightful. It's been too long." He nodded his head, blue eyes sparkling as he stared down at her.

            "I agree. I had every intention to journey back to Asturia to see how you were faring but unfortunately I was prevented from doing so, so many duties and responsibilities yet so little time. But your father, and brother, guaranteed me that you were faring well." She cast him an affectionate smile as she glanced down towards the two young boys, taking in their obvious unhappiness at being seemingly ignored.

            "Do excuse us. No doubt you feel quite put out, being so rudely forgotten. May I introduce my dear friend, Lord Terris Mustrum, son to Count Philippe Mustrum!"

            "Enjoying the party, boys?" came the pleasant voice of Terris as he settled himself down beside Hiroko on the couch, taking her hand affectionately in his. Once again the young boys began talking excitedly, picking up from when they had previously been interrupted.

            While Hiroko stared intently at the young men before her, Terris leaned back in the chair, lazily taking an interest in the young men's banter before leaning up against her ear.

            "I had hoped to seek out earlier but you seem to be very elusive to find." She remained silent, her eyes still on the two blonds. "Your brother seemed quite concerned that you were without a chaperone too. Seems his concern for your welfare is quite valid." She frowned gently, brows lacing together as she inclined her eyes to stare at him, silently mouthing the word 'why' before returning her gaze back to the boys. They were talking to each other now, beaming smiles still present on their faces. Only then did she turn back to Terris. "Surely you realize that the men present here are all players in their own rights. Why do you think your father wished for you to be monitored at all times? You do not realize how deceiving they can be."

            "What does that make you then, Terris?" she chuckled. "Besides, I don't need a baby sitter; after all I have already spent five months practically alone in Asturia."

             "You know all too well that Asturia and Zaibach are completely different! And as for myself, do you not think I am getting a little to old to play such games?" She sighed gently, shaking her head and touching his cheek gently.

            "Don't be so daft. You are still in your prime. You are merely more level headed than most here.  Your age is nothing but a number and that is too insignificant to even speak of. Old indeed. But, dare I say, I think you are turning into my father." He snorted gently before he shot her a roguish grin. He was so fine a man and was one of the few she allowed herself to be almost curt with at times. He allowed it, when others of Zaibach would not. Perhaps it was that they had always been together, brought up closely, an almost maternal relationship between them. Yes, he and her brother were too similar at times. She should have guessed he would have been here tonight; he was never very far away from her!

            Truth be told, she had hoped to see him before the party, for he did tend to be her escort to such functions, which she always found strange. Her brother Naolin would always arrive alone and, almost immediately upon his arrival, find himself a suitable woman to accompany for the night, enjoying himself in her company well before dinner was even called; such as he had now, yet Terris never did. Perhaps it was his age, after all he always hinted towards it. But he was only twenty-four rotations, not that old. He certainly had many years left. Whatever the reason he was always by her side and that fact was always comforting.

             A small bout of silence resumed between the pair as the boys before them carried on talking and her smile broadened, taking great interest in not only their conversation but also inadvertently the likeness they held to their older brother.

            "Quite spirited aren't they!" she heard Terris finally speak and she chuckled gently in response, eyes glittering.

            "I want two just like them," she mused almost silently before her smile slipped from her lips. "In fact if my father has his way I may find myself in that situation very shortly."

            "So I've heard…" came the calm response. "Even your brother seems to back up his decision. But you don't really need to worry about such things. Your father will choose wisely. He wants a union which will do both him and yourself honor." She smiled slightly, turning to look at him with bright eyes.  He was right, as always. "Well, as you seem so adamant that my presence is unnecessary, I shall take my leave of you.  Besides I think I have intruded long enough." Hiroko started slightly; shocked he had taken her worlds to heart, before noticing the knowing glint in the depths of his prussian orbs and sent him an irritated look. "Don't fear though, you know that I'm always around and if I do not see you again tonight I shall make a point to tomorrow. Your father and I have some business to attend to so it means we can spend time together catching up." Her hand, still held almost possessively in his, was raised to his lips, a light kiss placed against her knuckles before he released it. "Though if I may, I would request the last dance?"

            "I look forward to it," she replied dotingly, as he turned away, nodding politely to the young Guilliame twins before disappearing back into the crowd upon which he had previously come, Hiroko staring a little disappointedly behind him.

---

            He emptied the wineglass as he moved forward, feeling the flush from the wine on his cheeks.  Better not have too much:  absolute control was needed in these games.  Of course, it wouldn't hurt if he could get her to have a few more...  He inwardly smirked as he dropped the empty glass onto a table, then froze as he spied the girl:  there was a man sitting beside her, quite close, listening to the J's as he held her hand.  Guimel leaned casually against a wall, partially hidden by two noblemen who were conversing nearby, studying the man.  Who was it?  Ah, Terris Mustrum.  What was that old goat doing here?  Perhaps he was her betrothed?  He inwardly frowned:  that might make her seduction a little too much of a challenge.  But they weren't acting like an engaged couple, despite their apparent mutual affection, so he must be just a close friend.  Guimel suppressed a scowl:  a very attentive and wary close friend.  Mustrum had been notorious in his day, and would be on alert for his kind prowling around the girl.  He'd have to play this very carefully, now.  He smiled faintly as he watched the J's:  they were adamant that Hiroko pay attention to them but were giving proper respect to the nobleman.  It would be quite entertaining when they finally got of age to play for real.  Jason was very engaging, but Jeremy would do better:  that shyness was irresistible.  Guimel glanced about the room, spying Kenneth at a table near the orchestra, a slight, sly smile on his face as he watched the little group.  Probably waiting for his arrival, Guimel thought sourly.  He waited for a few minutes, going over his options, then breathed a silent sigh of relief as Mustrum suddenly got up and left.  But the nobleman didn't go far; merely far enough to give at least a feeling of isolation to the girl.  And to her possible suitors.  Tricky bastard.  He moved forward, keeping a covert eye on the man.  Hiroko's very own knight-in-shining-armor, and a much better one than Naolin.  Well, at least he had beat Annelle back to the couch.  Jason caught his approach and immediately the two boys ran up to him, telling him all about Lord Mustrum - his father's a count!!  Guimel grinned at them - he really was fond of them, and it looked good to his conquest - then glanced apologetically to the girl as he gently pried Jeremy off his side and sat down.

            "I hope the J's haven't been troubling you.  They can be a bit overwhelming," he said, smiling.

            "Of course not, Lord Guilliame," she responded sweetly, gently brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes before returning her hands to rest against the fabric covering her lap. "They are quite the gentlemen; charming and attentive!" Her eyes returned to the young boys, her smile growing at their bright expressions. It was quite infectious! But soon her gaze faltered, drawn back to the crowed in a futile search to see if she could see where Terris was, if once more that night.

            Guimel inwardly frowned, watching her look about the room. He looked at the boys and smiled, then shook his head a little. They looked from him to Hiroko, then smiled sweetly and settled down alongside his feet, talking quietly to each other. Guimel turned back to her.

            "I've heard of Lord Mustrum," he said gently. "He's quite the gentleman."

            "He does have his moments…" she mused almost absentmindedly, fingers trailing across her collarbone.

            He inwardly smirked.  Now to see where she was at with him, so far.  He put on a look of slight concern.  

"Perhaps you'd rather spend some time with him?  He might make your evening more pleasant than I could manage, since he's known you longer than a half an hour!"

            She turned sharply to stare into his verdant eyes before shaking her head slowly.

            "You make fine company Lord Guilliame. Besides, I already know him all too well and can see him any time. You I would like to get to know better." She smiled sweetly, her focus completely on him, only slightly aware of the twin's quiet talk by them.

            He fought to keep a grin off his face - fabulous!  Suddenly there was a gentle cough to his right.

            "Why, hello there!" Annelle said brightly, smiling and looking over Hiroko with polite interest.

            Hiroko nodded her head politely, returning the bright smile as she regarded the young woman before her.

            Guimel kept from scowling - barely.  She would get rid of the J's, at least.  Annelle's smile softened and she gracefully curtsied.

            "Annelle Guilliame, daughter to Baron Robert Guilliame, Minimoto Province," she said softly.

            "Hiroko Madeious, daughter to Duke Corin Madeious." She responded smoothly, once again nodding her head slightly, her expression calm and relaxed.

            "I'm honored," Annelle said, smiling brightly again.  Take the J's and get the fuck out of here! Guimel thought at her; she looked at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking, and then turned back to Hiroko.

            "Forgive me for being so presumptuous, but you seem new here!  I've met your brother, though - Lord Naolin.  Quite the... interesting young man!  Wouldn't you agree?"

            "Very much so!" Hikoro responded cordially, the light laughter in the words audible in her tone. "My brother is most definitely interesting, quite like your own brother."

            Annelle's pale eyebrows rose, then she smiled warmly.  Guimel's blood went cold.  The bitch was going to blow it for him!  He looked up at her as she turned to look once more upon him, both their faces showing only polite affection.

            "_Hai_, my dear brother is quite..." she began, but then Jeremy jumped up and tugged on her pale pink skirt.

            "Annelle!  Take us to the buffet!" he exclaimed and Guimel almost laughed at the surprised, irked look that flashed for an instant on the fair features.  Jason got up as well and latched onto her other side, holding onto her arm in a death grip.

            "_Hai_!" he softly exclaimed.  "Let's go!"

            "It's been nice meeting you, Lady Guilliame." Hiroko spoke sweetly, her smile never faltering as she gazed down at the twin's expectant faces. "I do hope you enjoy the rest of the party."

            "The pleasure was all mine, Lady Madeious," Annelle replied with another warm smile, then she allowed the two boys to pull her away.  Guimel hid a smirk then turned back towards the girl.  She looked quite lovely, he felt a pull to run his fingers along her collarbone, imitating her earlier self-caress, and inwardly smiled at his reaction.  There would be plenty of time for that later.  Much later thanks to Mustrum.  But that was all right - he could practically feel the presence of the older nobleman, hovering nearby, and oh, how he was going to rub it in when he had won her!  But he was getting ahead of himself.  He turned toward the girl, resting one hand on the discrete space in between them on the couch.

            "You had mentioned that you had learned some hard lessons in Asturia.  May I ask what they were?  Or perhaps they are not a subject that makes you feel comfortable?"

            "Not hard lessons, sir. More that I just became more aware of things than I had been. Nothing to perturb me though!" she said, turning her eyes to stare out at the ruffling gowns and suits in front of them.

            "What things, if I may ask?"

            She nibbled gently on her lower lip, glad to have broken his piercing gaze, if for but a moment or two. What should she say? That she had learnt the freedom of being her own person without the pressures of having to be constantly submissive to men. That most certainly would not do. 

"Asturia merely showed me the differences between our countries, that's all. Ours undoubtedly holds more discipline!"

            He smiled gently at the force behind her soft words.  He turned and looked down at his hand, resting on the couch, inwardly admiring the long fingers against the swirls of the brocade underneath them.

            "I sometimes find the demands of constant self-discipline to be tiring," he said, very softly, a little surprised to realize that he had spoken the truth.  He stopped that line of thought - it was counterproductive right now.

            She merely continued to smile, her head turning back to look at him for a moment before returning it back to the crowd. She gathered her hands together, fiddling with the tips of the white fabric.

            He must be mistaken about her boldness, after all.  She was being the very proper young noblewoman.  All right, he thought and kept his eyes on the couch, let's see if this will work.

            "How do you like the discipline of Zaibach, my lady?"

            Just perfect. Now how could she word this without sounding distasteful, of her place as a woman in this world of theirs?

"It's all I've ever known. All I can say is that its discipline has produced a powerful country! That and powerful men. All organized and proper, as it should be. Here everyone has their place."

            He looked up at her and smiled, almost his lazy smile.  "What do you find your place to be, Lady Madeious?"

            "My place is simple." She spoke seriously, eyes locking with the young lords as she held her head up proudly. "My place is as a respectful daughter and sister. It was ordained to be that way. Obedient to my father and brother and when the time comes, to my chosen husband. It is my place to honor them and show them the proper respect for their own status, as with you yourself. Not that that is such an awful thing. I am content with such a situation. As I said before, it's all I've ever known!"

            His smile softened a touch. 

"And Asturia? How did you like the order of things in that country?"

            "As I spoke of before, escape can sometimes be necessary but the foreignness of such freedom was quite disturbing in a way. In all truth, I was happy to return." She paused, studying him for a moment but not for too long. She made sure not to make that mistake a second time. "And so, Lord Guilliame, what would you determine to be the best course to rectify these constant demands for self-discipline?"

            A damn good lay, he thought immediately and almost cracked a smile.  Damn, if he didn't take this seriously he would truly lose the prize.  His face grew serious.

            "I find it to be a... challenge," he said quietly.

            "A challenge?" she enquired gently, her left eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

            Guimel decided to throw caution to the wind.  What the hell, he thought, the sensitive approach doesn't seem to be doing anything, and I'm bored with it anyway.

            "_Hai_," he said, smiling.  "Self-discipline is always demanded, so how does one combat it constantly in one's life?  How would you do it, Lady Madeious?"

            She opened her mouth to speak before closing it, her brow now knitting together at his words.

            "I wouldn't know of such things." She finally spoke. "I would never consider questioning my place! It is a way of life. I do not desire to rectify it." She was being cautious, perhaps a little too cautious for her own good. But her father had taught her to be so. Even though she had returned home she still knew she had reason to be cautious. Despite how comfortable she felt in the lord's presence there were others around she wasn't.

            His smile warmed.  

"It's all right - you don't need to trouble yourself with such things.  Like you said before, your life is pretty much pre-ordained, and I'm sure your father and brother know what's best for you."

             She nodded, eye finally lowering to stare at her lap in a thoughtful manor.

            "I'm sure they will make a fine choice..."

            A-ha, he thought. 

"After all," he said softly, "It is your station in life. Surely they will pick the best man for you; whoever he is."

            Once again a small nod of her head; followed by a gentle sigh. She seemed to fall upon this line of conversation a lot as of late!

            "Would you..." he began, then stopped and looked down.

            She stared at him expectantly, taking in his posture before leaning a little closer.

            "Would I what, sir?" she enquired quietly.

            He inwardly smirked.  Get ready, Hiroko!  He looked up, locking their gazes.  Her leaning forward had put their faces in close proximity; he could practically feel the heat from her lips, centimeters from his own.

            "Would you rebel?" he asked with quiet urgency, keeping her eyes locked on his.  "Even if it was only in your mind?"

            "Rebel?" she blanched for a moment. Such a thought had never crossed her mind and yet… "Why would I ever wish to do such a thing?" she asked breathlessly, a little stunned by his words. She could feel a light blush against her cheeks but she could do nothing but search the eyes before her.

            His mouth dropped open and he immediately leaned away from her.

            "What am I doing?  Forgive me, Lady Madeious!" he exclaimed quietly, staring at her in consternation.  "You would never wish for such a thing!  It would be so... scandalous!"  He debated turning away from her, face averted, but that would be just too melodramatic.  So he settled for gazing earnestly at her.  "Can you ever excuse my rudeness, my lady?"

            The corner of her lips curved ever so slightly as she nodded.

            "You were not being rude, lord. Merely inquisitive." She blushed a little more before averting her eyes. "And please, feel free to call me by my first name. At least we can remove that little point of discipline."

            God, he wished he could blush on command!  This would be the perfect time!  Annelle could do it - damn her.  He smiled instead.

            "That would be an honor... Hiroko."  His smile grew fond.  "I have something in mind.  May I be so bold as to tell you what it is?"

            "Of course! What is it?" came her expectant reply.

             Oh, if only I could, he thought as his features settled into a serious look.  Just wondering how you sound in the throes of ecstasy.  He had a sudden visual of the two of them, their sweat-slicked bodies entwined, that pretty voice of hers crying out uncontrollably... he mentally shook himself.  What was the matter with him?  He'd better watch it or else he'd really give the game away.

            "You seem to enjoy music, and there's an outside concert tomorrow at Yamata Park.  Would you be interested in attending it with me?  With your father's permission, of course."

            "I…" she stuttered.  "May I at least get to know you just a little better before I make any such decision. The suggestion is delightful but still…"

            "Forgive me," he said immediately.  "I have embarrassed you, and that was not my intent."  He smiled slightly and cocked his head to one side.  "I would like to better make your acquaintance.  How can this be achieved?"

            "Surely as we are is just fine? Or do you have a suggestion? We are in each other's presence, talking. Is that not an important part of getting to know a person?"

            He sighed gently.  

"But this evening is already half over.  Surely you wish to spend time with your brother, and of course Lord Mustrum."  He looked down, then back up at her, leaning forward just a little.  "Surely you will forget about me by the last dance!"

             Her breath caught a little by his small movement before she shook her head.

            "I do not so easily forget, Lord! Besides I am yours for tonight, if you desire it. My brother is, as usual, occupied and Lord Mustrum is away somewhere; I know not where. And to be truthful there are few others here I would wish to spend time with."

            He quelled the impulse to raise his eyebrows:  how intriguing.  She acts one way and says another.  Well, don't we all? he thought sardonically as he reached forward and gently took her hand.  Let's see how far she's willing to go, tonight, he thought as he raised her hand to his lips.  But not too far.

            "Please, my lady, call me Guimel," he said softly and gently twisted her hand so that his lips met her bare wrist.

            She didn't even want to speculate how deeply she blushed at that moment, so much so that she could have sworn her normally lightly tanned skin was now stained deep crimson. Yet she didn't pull away nor object to his touch, which she found quite strange. She had done so quite often in Asturia, with a young man who had made an advancement she was uncomfortable with but here, now. She swallowed slowly, eyes following his movements as a small shiver ran through her body.

            "As you wish, _Guimel_…"

-

-

-

-


	4. Chapter 4: A Chaperone's Intervention

**Dangerous Games**

****

****

Chapter Four A Chaperone's Intervention 

                Her skin tasted very sweet; he was tempted to continue on, teasing her with his tongue on that so-sensitive spot on her wrist, but that would be extremely bad form.  She was a novice, after all:  at any moment she might yank her hand from his grasp and stand, outrage on her features, ready to call in her knight to rescue her.  But it was interesting that she hadn't even tried to pull her wrist away, although this was a highly improper thing to be doing; he inwardly smiled as he released her hand and straightened up.

                "Domo arigato, Hiroko," he said softly, smiling at her deep blush.

                She remained there quite flushed as she finally pulled her hand back, her other hand resting where Guimel's lips had touched and a fleeting smile crossed her lips before she glanced up against to gaze at him. His smile was soft and inviting and highly pleasant.

                Guimel inwardly smirked:  he could just see Kenneth at his table, grinning slyly.  He himself was feeling pretty good about her:  she wasn't one of those totally secluded, strictly-brought-up, virgins who were such bores!  He was tempted to lean forward again, just to see if she'd meet him... but there was Terris.  The bastard hadn't showed up yet but that didn't mean he wouldn't.  So it was back to safe ground.

                "Tell me, if you would, Hiroko," he said, his voice slightly caressing her name, "What do you miss about Asturia?  Anything at all?"

                "This and that," she murmured thoughtfully, fingers running over her wrist where the kiss had been placed. "I miss the sea, the smell that is. The people too, well some of them. As I spoke of before, they seem to view you for what you can give them… In one way I do miss it but I am surely glad to have returned home. It has been too long."

                "I would agree:  you have denied us your graceful presence for far too long!"  The orchestra had just finished their latest song; it would be a few moments before they began again.  He rose to his feet and held out his hand.  "Would you care to dance?"

                She accepted his hand, rising from her position on the sofa before gently brushing down her gown of any wrinkles which may have appeared from her sitting, before turning back to Guimel. She smiled slightly, fingers curling around the young lord's hand as she moved closer to him.

                Excellent, Guimel thought as he led her out onto the dance floor:  the orchestra was starting a waltz.  Such a physical dance as compared to the more formal ones!  He hid a smirk as he brought his arm about her waist, feeling her light touch on his shoulder.

---

                Kenneth's eyebrow rose slightly as the music started.  Who knew Guimel would make such headway so quickly?  This just wouldn't do!  He glanced about as he took a swallow of wine:  Annelle was out of sight, as was Naolin.  Ah, but there was Mustrum.  He set his wineglass down, glanced over at one of the wall mirrors to check his impeccable appearance, then got up and approached the nobleman.

                "Good evening, Lord Mustrum," he said deferentially, giving a short bow.

                Terris turned his head slowly in the direction the voice had come, wine glass still held casually in one hand. His eyes ran over the smart appearance before glancing up to meet dark eyes and well-kept hair and he nodded his head slightly, turning to face the man beside him.

                "Good evening, Lord Ajinayama. Enjoying the evening?"

                Kenneth smiled.  

"Very much so, my lord.  The capital city is always pleasant in early Autumn!  Are you enjoying yourself as well?"

                "So, so," he responded casually, taking a small sip of his drink. "These parties never seem to change! One is the same as the next."

                "You are so correct," Kenneth replied, slight consternation on his fine features.  "The same old crowd, the same old music..."  He turned and looked at the waltzers, hiding a smile of triumph:  Guimel and the girl were right in sight!  He waved a hand at the group of dancers.  "Look, even this newer dance has gotten old, ne?"

                Slowly he turned, eyes running over the dancers before they fell on one couple in particular. 'Hiroko.' He frowned ever so slightly, eyes following the pair before he turned away, returning his gaze to the young man beside him. Had it gotten to the stage that he couldn't take his eyes from the girl before she was getting herself into some unknowing wary position?

                "So it seems, though its popularity has not seemed to lessen!"

                Kenneth smiled fondly.  Time for another prod.  

"Such a different style from the usual forms, ne?" he asked guilelessly.  "So much physical contact between the dancers - it almost brings forbidden thoughts to mind, especially to those who aren't used to it."

                Terris' eyes narrowed as he stared down at Ajinayama before returning to the dancers. 

                "Too true. And a great opportunity for those with experience to take advantage of the unknowing. There're a few too many players here for my liking…" 

                "Unfortunately, I would have to agree with you, my lord," Kenneth said softly.  "And a simple dance becomes a powerful tool in the hands of an unscrupulous man."

---

                Guimel smiled down into Hiroko's eyes, admiring the clear, cobalt blue irises as they moved along.  He debated drawing her a little closer to him, narrowing that discrete space between their bodies, but settled instead for lightly stroking her back with his thumb.  But only one stroke - he didn't want to make this seduction happen too fast.

                She shivered gently at the touch but merely smiled back. It wasn't as if she were completely new to such dancing. Asturian balls seemed to have such music as the majority of its dance tunes and in the five colours she had been there she had had her fair share of balls. She lightly tightened her hold on his shoulder as they rotated ever so slightly, moving a little closer. Yes, she had grown fond of such dancing; there was such a hint of intimacy that the other dances lacked. Yet such closeness, though straining the rules of propriety, was allowed. Rebelling in a small sort of way. She chuckled secretly to herself as she broke Guimel's gaze as she leaned forward slightly, her cheek almost brushing his; an action she only regretted after it was to late.

                Guimel suppressed the urge to raise his eyebrows.  Just how far has she gone with a man? he wondered, feeling the warmth of her cheek on his skin.  Perhaps this wouldn't be such a challenge, after all.  And her independence!  Surely Mustrum would have shown up by now; but perhaps he didn't realize how bold she actually was.  Perhaps it was her stay in Asturia - Sam did say that the women there were very forward, distastefully so.  He suppressed a frown as he pulled slightly away from her:  females were prey, not predators.

                She blushed brightly when she realized her forwardness, her head falling to stare down at the gap between them, not daring to look up at her dancing partner. Even though his movement had been slight it allowed her to realize her flaw and she chastised herself. That was twice that night that she had allowed a slip in her discipline. What he must have thought of her. She really had to make sure she didn't allow herself to have any other slips. 

                The waltz ended as they reached the edge of the orchestra; he suppressed a short sigh, smiling warmly down at her as he let go of her.  

"Would you like some refreshment?" he asked softly as he led her to a chezlong set by one of the large windows.  He needed to get away for a moment and think about this.

                She nodded in response though her head remained low and she sank onto the elegantly designed piece of furnishing, gloved fingers threaded together.

                "Something light to drink would be nice, thank you sir." 

                "I'll be right back," he said, then turned and made his way through the throng to a small bar that stood on the other side of the room.  He scowled slightly as he saw Kenneth leaning up against it, one eyebrow raised.

                "Did you see that?" he growled softly, then smiled, asking for two glasses of white wine from the servant on the other side of the bar.

                "Bwaa, she just got back from that horrid country.  Total barbarians there, my dear Guimel."  Kenneth suppressed his own scowl of annoyance:  did Mustrum give no thought to this girl's reputation?  Guimel would have her before the night was over!  But perhaps not - he seemed a little put off with her actions.  He smirked ever so slightly at his friend's smooth profile.  "Then again," he started, sighing, then hid a snarl as Guimel turned to him and smiled lazily.

                "You're right, Kenneth:  just because she is outwardly forward doesn't mean she'll put out right away.  God, I hope so!  I've been working on Lady Meredith, you know."  Kenneth smiled broadly.

                "Like she's a challenge," he replied smoothly.  "Been there, done that!"  Guimel smirked slightly as he picked up the glasses.

                "Not really, Kenneth," he said softly, then started back.

---

                Once again she returned to the action of wringing her gloves together as she continued to chastise herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She didn't like this situation in the slightest any more. She'd already made a fool of herself and now. She should just excuse herself and… 

                Once again she felt a shadow cast over her and she glanced up, taking in the towering form for Terris above her. She sighed in relief, a small smile tugging at her lips before it faltered taking in the look of disdain on his face. Had he seen?

                "I don't know what's gotten into you, Hiroko; I can only give you some friendly advice. Watch what you do around Lord Guilliame! I bit my tongue before but I will not do it again. For one, in all your innocence, you are playing a dangerous game and I do not wish to see you harmed in the slightest. Perhaps it would be prudent if I extricate you from this untimely situation. It will most certainly save you face. I'm sure the young lord will understand. Perhaps a bout of fresh air will do you good!"

                "But Terris…"

                "No buts. I'm sure Lord Guilliame has already tired of that unpredictable character of yours." Her mouth fell open in a shocked and hurt manner as she stared up at him. He actually looked angry. But what had she done wrong? She hadn't done anything that wrong, had she? Obviously so. Her eyes drooped to stare at the floor as she tried to mask her feelings, obeying his unspoken order to stand.

                Guimel stopped as he saw the two together at the chezlong:  Mustrum self-righteously angry, Hiroko quite chastised.  Quite different from the first time he saw them together:  looked like Mustrum had finally figured out the game.  His spirits rose - should he try to rescue her from her chaperone?  He almost grinned at the irony, but the feeling was momentary.  He knew Mustrum could easily take her from the party, out of his reach.  He set down the glasses on a nearby table and walked forward, putting on a look of slight concern.  Time to win over the old goat, if it was even possible.

                He reached the couple and made a short bow.  

"Lord Mustrum," he said respectfully.

                "Lord Guilliame," Terris responded sharply, trying to halt the irritation showing on his face. He wanted to move Hiroko away from this place, not get into a conversation with the very person he wanted to get her away from. "How may I help you?"

                Oh, fuck, Guimel thought darkly, keeping the slight concern on his features.  

"Forgive me," he said softly, "Have I done something wrong?"

                "Nothing at all, _yet_…" he responded, the last word barely above as whisper as he glanced down at Hiroko, who had not moved an inch since she had stood.  "I just thought it would be proper to remove Lady Madeious. I feel she is forgetting her place!"

                "In what way?" he asked innocently, shifting so that he was just slightly in between them, protecting her, as it were, from her chaperone.  "Her conduct, as far as I can tell, has been nothing but proper, if a little vivacious."  He kept his gaze on the nobleman, staring up at him, wide-eyed.

                Terris snorted gently, eyeing the young lord with a dangerous air. As if he didn't have a clue what he was really referring to! Did he think him a fool? 

                "I merely wish to uphold her honor. I feel it would be best that she leaves. Despite her own feelings I do believe her father would appreciate and re-enforce my thoughts."

                "Terris, please…" came the almost whimpered voice of Hiroko and for a moment his features softened before he glanced up again.  "Despite her obvious embarrassment and discomfort, the lady is young and has no idea what she is getting herself into."

                "Are you saying she has no mind of her own?  A daughter of the Duke?" Guimel asked softly.

                "Regardless of her own thoughts, it is not her place to question. She knows that as well as yourself!"

                Guimel gave another bow, deeper this time.  

"Forgive me for questioning your sound judgment, my lord," he said quietly.  "But if I may be so bold to say that I am very much enjoying Lady Madeious' company, and would like to continue to do so.  What can I do to assure you that my intentions are honorable?"  Damn, but the old goat was being stubborn!  And he was riling his own blood, which was not forgivable.  Don't blow it! he thought harshly, stay in control!

                "What do you think then, Hiroko, since Lord Guilliame seems so interested in your say in this matter."

                "Whatever you think is right, sir." Terris inwardly snarled at her monotone response and caught her eyes; his own orbs softening at the forlornness on her face. His anger cooled slightly and he looked away, hating the look and feeling his insides twist at her seeming depression. She had been home barely a day and already his possessiveness over her was hurting her feelings. With a defeated sigh he gave the youth beside him a curt nod. 

                "Fine then, since you seem so distraught by my intentions you can stay," he said sharply before walking away. 

                Hiroko finally looked up, her depression remaining as she stared off after him. God she could just cry. 

                Guimel hid a sneer as he watched Mustrum disappear into the crowd:  what a weakling!  To be swayed by a female's emotions!  He turned and looked down on her, ready to offer the proper words of comfort, but was stopped by the look on her face.  She looked like one of the J's when they had done something they really shouldn't have, something that would disappoint Father once he found out about it.  He almost grinned and brushed her hair, ready to tell her that it would be all right, to buck up there, little lad!  He got a hold of himself and settled for gently taking hold of her hand.

                "_Arigato, Hiroko," he said softly.  "I am honored that you would like to spend this evening with me."_

                "He acts like my brother," she muttered forlornly. "Despite his rank he has no right to be so presumptuous. I don't care what you think of me. I know I should have submitted but…" she sniffed ever so slightly, head still lowered, but her eyes remained low, staring at her hand held in Guimel's.

                He suppressed a half-smile:  Mustrum had done so much; pushing her in the very direction he didn't want her to go!  He'd practically forced her into his arms.  He gently tilted her chin up with his free hand, looking down into her eyes, the deep blue brilliant in the candlelight.

                "How should I think of you?" he asked softly.

                "I should have submitted to him, regardless to my wishes. His rank and sex means I must show him the proper respect, not show my individuality. Besides, my actions before were ill advised; I shouldn't have allowed my sentiment to show while dancing. I would not blame you if you were put off by my actions. I was just so relaxed and enjoying myself. Such a rare occurrence..." she replied quietly, eyes gazing into his. "I would not blame you if you did not wish to remain in my company." 

                Incredible, he thought, simply incredible.  What a mixture of honor and rebelliousness!  And innocence:  he had to quell an urge to pat her on the head.  He felt some trepidation:  this prey was pretty complicated, and did he really want to invest so much of himself to conquer her?  Perhaps he should just give her up and let her cry in Mustrum's brotherly embrace.  The fact that he was even mulling this over was a dangerous sign; he should just end it now.  Definitely.

                "Guimel!  What a surprise to see you here tonight!"  He let go of her, turning his head up to glare at Kenneth.  What the hell?!? he inwardly snarled.

                Kenneth's smile broadened as he looked from his friend and the girl.  

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked innocently.

                Taking a small step back, Hiroko stared up at the young man who had come towards them, masking her light depression with a well-practiced sweet smile.

                What the fuck are you doing? Guimel glared at Kenneth, who merely smiled politely.  Then he mentally brought himself up:  his friend didn't want him to win this one.  Period.  They must have looked pretty compromising for him to actually come up and accost them.  Oh-ho, Guimel thought as a polite smile curved his own lips; does this really bother you, Kenneth?  That I'll take a virgin when you won't even take a whore?

                "My dear friend," he said warmly, "Let me introduce Lady Madeious, daughter to Duke Madeious."  Kenneth turned to the girl and held out his hand.

                "Baron Kenneth Ajinayama, my dear," he said smoothly.  "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

                Her smile brightened just a little as she placed her hand into the extended one before her.

                "Likewise, Lord Ajinayama," came the polite reply as she nodded her head gently. 

                "The pleasure is most definitely mine," Kenneth purred, kissing her hand lightly and letting it go.  "Are you enjoying the party, Lady Madeious?"

                Her smile faltered as she glanced out into the crowd gathered there. 

                "It has been an eventful night at the least, lord," she spoke sweetly. "But for the most, a pleasant one! I do suppose it can only get better here onwards. Or so I hope."

                His eyebrow rose slightly.  

"I'm sure it will," he replied, his eyes sliding over to Guimel.  "Especially since you are in dear Guimel's company..."  That's it! Guimel inwardly snarled.  You're gone, Kenneth!  He turned towards Hiroko, smiling gently.

                "I meant to get you something to drink, I believe, please forgive me for forgetting!  Would you care to accompany me, this time?"

                Her eyebrows rose gently before smiling at Guimel affectionately. 

                "There's nothing to forgive! After all if you had not intervened I would no doubt have been removed from the party. But of course I will join you… Lord Ajinayama, it has been nice to meet you. Perhaps we can speak some other time."

                Kenneth's fine features showed a faint disappointment, but he smiled graciously.  

"Of course, my dear," he replied smoothly, then turned towards his friend.  "Guimel."  Guimel smiled and gave him a little wave, then took the girl's arm and drew her away.  Bastard; he had a lot of nerve, being so blatant.

                "You were mentioning your conduct on the dance floor," he said quietly as they made their way down the room.  "Pray, don't give it any more thought!  You have not been in Zaibach for a quite awhile.  Am I correct?"  He smiled down at her, admiring once more the delicate features accented by the lightly tanned skin.  This will be no problem; he thought smugly, she's been showing all the sign of a most willing prey.  I should be able to take care of this tonight.  What a relief!

                "That's true, but still… I just hope I didn't offend you. How do you know Lord Ajinayama? Have you known each other long?" she enquired, her free hand resting lightly on Guimel's arm.

                "Since we were small children," he said, going through the ballroom's layout in his mind.  "Our fathers are cousins, and so we've spent much time together."  All right, he thought, there's the one bar, the first corner, the second corner, the buffet and the doors to the garden.  The garden?  No, that's so obvious - and Naolin's favorite spot.  Wouldn't want to run into him and Isabelle!  He fought off a grin, his free hand automatically coming over to cover hers.  Wait... the main entryway?  There were many doors that led off that great hall; quite a few that were unlocked.  Always dicey, since they may already be occupied, but perhaps he would get lucky.  He smiled warmly at her as they paused by the bar.  He ordered two white wines, then, after he had handed her one, took up her other arm again and bent his head conspiratorially.

                "Would you like to do something a little... adventurous?"

                "What would you suggest, Guimel?" she asked innocently, staring at him expectantly. "I couldn't possibly agree to something I did not fully know of, now could I." And she sent him a wistful smile.

                He smiled playfully.  "Don't you think you could?"

                "It wouldn't be very proper, now would it," she teased gently, the faintest hint of a smirk on the corner of her lips. "Though you do seem to like such a suggestion. That's twice now you have mentioned such a thing…" She paused for a moment. Whatever he decided it wouldn't be anything too serious. He seemed just to be in good spirits and surely nothing bad could come from it. "Very well then, I'm game. What do you wish of me?"

                He fought to keep his own smirk off of his lips.  She had no idea what she was talking about, and it was very amusing to see her act so sophisticated. 

"Just come with me on a little tour," he replied lightly, smiling a little roguishly at her.  "How improper is that?"

                "It isn't. Though I can't see how going on a tour of the grounds is adventurous!"

                "Well," he drawled as he drew her slowly to the first corner, where the corridor to the main entrance lay, "we'll just have to see, ne?"

                "I guess so…" she countered her smile remaining as she allowed herself to be led by him, all thoughts of Terris lost as she stared at the blond youth beside her.


	5. Chapter 5: Peaceful Passageways and Cold...

Dangerous Games Chapter Five Peaceful Passageways and Cold Conservatory's 

                He drew her smoothly to the first corridor, knowing that Kenneth would not interfere:  he knew when he was beaten.  Hopefully Mustrum was engaged in something too important to see this, but the way the old goat doted on her, he probably wouldn't say boo if he caught them up against a wall.  This was going to be incredibly easy, or was it?  He shot her a covert glance as they passed into the corridor:  she was looking at the ornate walls, studying the large paintings that hung there.  She looked very beautiful in the candlelight; the gold wallpaper of the corridor causing her skin to glow, showing off little gleams in her brown hair.  He could feel himself reacting to her presence, now that they were getting more isolated.  He would have to be careful:  she was pretty naive, and might get incredibly outraged at his actions.  He inwardly winced - he'd heard stories about that, had almost had it happen to himself.  He inwardly smirked:  Katarina... so beautiful, but a touch hysterical, something he found out a little too late.  But it had worked out all right, for him at least, and this one would too.

                It was very beautiful, Hiroko thought, the candles carefully arranged around the corridor adding a lovely touch to the painting and occasional statue they passed and there was a sweet smell from the perfume scented candles which only added to the beauty of the place. She glanced over at Lord Guilliame, taking in his clean-cut profile before returning her gaze to the paintings they passed. 

                "Where do you suggest our tour begins, lord?" She asked nonchalantly, the glass of wine still held carefully in her grasp. "And where do you think it should end? Regrettably I now find myself quite unfamiliar with this building so I'm afraid you shall have to be my guide…"

                He brought his lips up to her ear.  "It begins here, in this corridor," he whispered, "And ends wherever you wish, my lady..."

                She startled just slightly, head turning promptly to come face to face with her companion for the night, eyes dancing as she found herself staring into his. 

                "Where from here on then?" she enquired a little timidly.

                They were alone in the corridor; he had made sure of that when they'd entered, and the doors on either end were large enough to be heard when opened.  He let go of her arm and slipped his hand very lightly about her waist, touching his wineglass onto her cheek as he leaned forward, almost touching her lips, not removing his gaze from hers.

                Her breath caught slightly, as much a reaction to the coldness of the glass against her cheek as the closeness of the man next to her and her eyes searched his warily. 

                "Guimel?" she whimpered out gently, if but a little breathlessly.

                He softly drew the wineglass down her cheek to her neck, continuing until the cool glass rested against her diamond necklace.

                "How adventurous would you like to get, Hiroko?" he whispered, feeling his blood go into a slow pound.  If anyone comes in right now I'm fucked, he thought, his hand tightening a little on her waist.  What a rush!

                She laughed gently, though it was an action more to assure herself than anything, and she pulled back slightly. Her smile remained, though it had lessened slightly, and she found herself feeling a little light headed, her chest heaving ever so slightly under the pressure of her bodice.

                "You're too much, Guimel!" she managed chuckle a little breathlessly, still aware of his hand about her waist. It wasn't as if it was an unpleasant thing for him to be doing yet some part of her made the sheer thought of him coming any closer… it just wasn't proper, was it?! No it certainly wasn't.

                He immediately let go of her, laughing as well, inwardly sighing impatiently.  Well, he should have known it wouldn't be that easy.  He held out his arm to her, nodding towards the other corridor door, the one that let out into the entryway.

                "Care to go a little farther, my lady?" he asked with a smile, "Or perhaps we should rejoin the party?"

                "I see no reason to return, do you?" she replied, her pulse slowly lessening. "Besides, back at the party it is so impersonal. There are so many distractions as we have both already seen first hand. How is one meant to get to know each other better with such interruptions?"

                He let his smile grow fond.  

"Of course."  He waited until she took his arm before continuing down the corridor, opening the door and leading her out to the entryway.  They came out alone one side of the great hall, the lofty entrance viewable to their left and the grand entrance to the ballroom to their right.  There were a few nobility scattered about:  late guests hurrying in, tired parents hurrying out with their sleeping children.  And of course the clandestine couples, warily walking along, pretending to admire the various decorations as they searched for an empty room...  Guimel hid a smirk.  He drained his wineglass then set glass down against the wall, to one side of the doorway.

                "Behold," he announced importantly, sweeping his arm in an arc, encompassing the hall.  "The entryway!!"  And he grinned.

                 "So it seems," she replied, taking in the people gathered sparingly around the hall, her smile bright and friendly. "So, now where? Is there anywhere you may advise? No doubt you are more than familiar with this place and have the best ideas as to where to go! I'll happily leave it up to you to decide on the best route to take." She glanced down at the glass in her hand, yet to touch the fine wine. She took a moment to sample it then, the sweet taste sending her taste buds tingling. Yet not too much, just a small mouthful; savoring the taste before swallowing and returning her gaze to Guimel.

                He gazed about the entryway, stopping for a few moments on each doorway in the wall across from them, ticking them off one by one as possibilities.  It was getting late in the evening - most likely they would be in use.  He racked his brains, trying to think, fighting off the warm glow of the wine, then he smiled as he spied a door a little down the ways from their own door:  it was the entrance to the conservatory.  A little chilly this late in the evening and most likely free.  He turned to her, lightly taking her hand and pulling her along.

                "There is a lovely conservatory down here," he said softly.  "We can start there."

                "It sounds nice," she mused lightly, eyes watching the other people walking about the entryway and she frowned ever so slightly. One part of her wondered where Naolin was, where he had gallivanted of to, the cur. The other worried over Terris. In all, her thoughts should have been that of anger and hurt from his words and actions. Of all people she found it hard to believe that Terris had spoken to her so curtly. Never in the sixteen rotations they had known each other had they spoken so to each other. He had never, ever treated her as if she were an insignificant woman, without a mind of her own. So what had gotten into him this night?

                As she and Guimel walked quietly, her eyes fluttered closed, smiling absentmindedly as she raised the glass to her lips. Zaibachian wine. Now that was something she had missed. Asturia had a nasty habit of watering down all spirits and wines; dulling the taste no end. She would have to be careful; too much would indefinably make her unsteady not only in the legs and the head but also ill in the stomach. Rich food was one thing but rich wine…

                She smiled absentmindedly in her thoughts, only slightly aware of Guimel opening the door to the conservatory and escorting her in. The cold was the first thing to hit her. Not extremely cold but in comparison to the corridor it left the hairs on her arms standing. She shivered, her silk wrap drawn around her a little more tightly as she tentatively took small steps into the room. Her eyes wandered over the chamber; along its length to the conservatory at its end. It was empty and the sound of her shoes on the floor made the slightest echo with each step she took while her companion turned back to close the door. At least here they could talk without chance of disturbance.

                The conservatory itself reminded her very much so of her own at home. The glass windows made up the main design, each piece used to make up a pretty design allowing one to take in the view on offer, when that was the sun had risen. Now only the moons and the oil lamps decorating the room gave off any light, casting an almost romantic feel over the chamber.

                Hiroko sighed gently, coming to a halt in from of one of the main windows, placing her glass onto the near table before pressing her hand against the pane.

                "Pretty…" she whispered, eyes glancing out into the darkness and dappled light before scanning back over the room, taking in the light furnishings. Not too extravagant, sparsely placed but from what she could see very tastefully done. What else should she expect? This place practically oozed style and good taste.

                She shivered again, arms wrapping around herself in an attempt to gain some warmth.  Amazing how chilly such a normally warm place could become without the warmth of the sun.

                He stood watching her shiver, debating.  How far would she go, tonight?  Her responses in the corridor were not very encouraging:  if he didn't handle this right the game would truly be lost.  She stood:  a beautiful, trembling silhouette against the artfully cut window panes, and he felt an uneasiness at the thought of the inevitable emotional pain she would undergo, once he had had her.  He blinked and mentally shook himself:  what was wrong with him?  Why should he care?  He took a step back, careful to keep his heel from rapping on the hard floor.  He couldn't do this:  she was too dangerous, somehow.  Then he suddenly thought of Kenneth, the smug bastard.  Guimel's face hardened slightly.  The prize, he thought determinedly.  That look on his face when I describe exactly how she was.  He hid a smirk and stepped towards her.

                "Are you cold?" he asked softly, reaching out to take her hands.  She put them in his and he smiled a little as he brought them together, lightly trapping her within his grasp.  "You _are cold," he murmured and brought her hands up to his mouth, blowing on the chilled fingers.  She looked at him, a blush dark on her moonlit cheeks, and he slowly drew her into his embrace, just holding her to him as he rested his cheek against her hair._

                "Very cold," he said quietly, pleasantly surprised that she hadn't stiffened in his arms.  He smiled to himself:  that boldness coming out, once again.  The wine was warming his blood; he could feel the heat on his cheeks.  Or was it her body pressed so snugly against his own?  She had stopped trembling, secure in his embrace; surely he could continue on…  He slowly slid his hand down her back, past her waist…

                "What are you doing?" she softly exclaimed, pulling away from him.  Guimel let her go, fighting to keep the anger at his own ineptness from showing on his face.  Damn wine! he inwardly snarled as he looked at her apologetically, lightly capturing one of her hands.

                "Forgive me, my lady," he said earnestly.  "I don't know what came over me."  She was staring at him, her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion, and he inwardly cursed again.  But at least she hadn't pulled her hand from his grasp.

                "I think you should take me back to Lord Terris," she said quietly.  "Despite the lack of distractions, I don't think this place is good for conversing!"  Guimel smiled gently.

                "Of course," he replied and gently pulled her hand through his arm, ready to let go of her the instant she resisted him.  She allowed him to do so, lightly folding her fingers about his arm, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief.  Perhaps all was not lost.  Neither spoke as he escorted her back to the great hall; he immediately started for the ballroom, thinking of his best plan of action.  They crossed over the great threshold and descended the wide, shallow staircase to the main room, merging with the well-dressed crowd.  He looked about and saw Mustrum about ten meters away, conversing with the host of the party.

                "My lady," he began softly and she turned to him, her pretty face serious.

                "I asked you to call me Hiroko," she said.  He smiled.

                "Forgive me, Hiroko," he said, then nodded towards the nobleman.  "There's Lord Mustrum."  She looked over, a fleeting look of disappointment crossing her features.  Guimel decided to seize the moment.

                "Hiroko, perhaps we can still get our chance to converse… tomorrow?" he asked.  She raised one eyebrow slightly then turned away, looking towards Mustrum.  The game is over, he suddenly thought.  I can't believe I did that!  He could just see Kenneth laughing, relishing in his failure.  Then she turned back to him.

                "Come to tea tomorrow," she said softly then gently broke free of him and headed towards the nobleman, leaving him staring after her, struggling to keep his jaw from dropping.


	6. Chapter 6: Katas in the Early Morn

****

**Dangerous Games**

****

****

Chapter Six Katas in the Early Morn 

Sleep had not come to Hiroko easily that night. The events of the previous hours had left more than a few things on her mind. She merely sat quietly in bed, feet tucked underneath her form, staring thoughtfully into the dancing flame of the oil lamp beside her bed. Sighing gently, her hand wandered down her body and about her waist at the pleasant memory of warm arms wrapped around her and of a hard body pressed against hers, lingering.  Elegant fingers traced the same path Lord Guilliame's had followed, gentle shivers mimicking the same reaction as when it had been his touch upon her. Regardless of the hours passed she could still almost feel it; it brought unbidden thoughts to mind, no wonder she couldn't sleep! Despite the impropriety involved, she secretly wished she had not stopped the young lord in his course actions.

She had returned to Lord Mustrum as soon as leaving Guimel's side, waiting, as promised, for the last dance with him; not that they did not dance before that. Their reconciliation has taken a short time: Terris' temper had clearly cooled and he was regretting his curtness towards her. He had not left her side after that, his role as her brotherly chaperone continuing, not that she minded. And the last dance had been touching; their comfort and familiarity with each other clear in the movements, actions and closeness.

Naolin had returned just before the end of the ball, alone; with a satisfied smile gracing his lips and a lazy stride to his steps.  He seemed very pleased with himself for some reason, yet Terris has told her to dismiss it from her mind and so she had, simply enjoying her time with him, though her thoughts did stray to the blond haired lord more than once! His touch, words, actions all caused her attention to stray, though as the night ended she did not permit herself to search him out. Only once did she allow him to govern her actions, drawing herself away for a brief moment or two to write a private for him. The words of her note floated through her mind as her fingers fiddled absently with the fabric of her nightgown_. 'Tea will be at 2 o'clock. I look forward to seeing you again, Guimel. Hopefully it will be as enjoyable as tonight. Yours, Hiroko.'_

She had held the folded piece of paper to her breast for but a moment. Perhaps it wasn't prudent to see him again.  Yet… she herself had acted a little uncouthly that night and never once had he taken offence so she had no real reason not to see the lord gain! After all, every time his actions had disturbed or un-nerved her in the slightest he had immediately backed down, apologising profusely. In the end she had conceded, fingers tracing the inscribed name of Lord Guilliame but once before handing the note to a nearby servant. There on after she remained at Terris' side, allowing him to escort her, and a still smugly smiling Naolin, back to their elegant abode. 

They had returned home in the early hours of the morn, the horse-drawn carriage moving smoothly through the streets with the light clatter of hooves on the shingles beneath them, growing softer as they drew away from the city's centre. She was glad she did not live there. It was strange that her father, a highly influential man of the country, had not chosen to live in the centre of Zaibach, instead settling further away, though not far. He always had enjoyed his peace, though! And living in the bustling city would be anything but peaceful. Whatever the reason, she was thankful. Their château lay in rich acres of land and this meant she had many resources at her disposal that others did not.  

With a sign of frustration she forced herself from her bed and, with small, fluid steps, made her way to the adjoining bathroom. She cared little that there were none to draw the water for her; besides, she wanted to relax and think. A group of chattering maids was the last thing she needed. After all it wasn't as if she were incapable of doing such a task by herself! She thought as she ascended the steps to the dais her bath stood so elegantly against.

The bath was warm, just a little warmer than her own body's temperature and she sighed with pleasure as she slipped into it, the water lapping around her shoulders. Her hair floated about her as she submerged herself and remained there for what seemed like hours, yet strangely at the same time mere minutes. Her tired muscles gradually relaxed, tensions ebbing away as she ran a soap-sudded wash cloth over her tanned skin before sinking back under the water once again. Her head came up out of the water, eyes slowly opening despite the droplets gathered against her eyelashes, slightly hindering her sight. Leaned back against the bath's rim, she finally felt her eyes drooping closed. It felt so pleasant; she could just stay there for hours. Journeying back to Zaibach and then having the ball to go to had seemed to have drained the last drops of energy from her. It was only now that she finally felt their effects. 

Only when her fingers and toes began to prune and her head began to droop sleepily did Hiroko force her eyes to open. For a moment she toyed with the end of the tap, toes tracing the end nozzle before releasing a small disappointed sigh and rising to her feet, wet hair clinging to her back and water flowing down her bare form as she stepped out of the bath. With small steps she descended the dais surrounding the tub before returning back into her chamber, each step forced and sleepy. She wrapped a dry towel around her as she went, uncaring at that time with the small matter of her damp body and hair. 

It was only as she sank onto the bed that she finally felt the true effect of the bath. The sheets shifted under her weight, curving around her form like that of a child's winding sheet. The softness of the satin pillow beneath her beckoned her to sleep, her worries and concerns trickling down the plug with the last of the soap-sudded bath water and she yawned sleepily, head nuzzling into the silky soft material. Visions of glittering blond curls and green eyes consumed her dreams that morning; such dreams which were not completely unwanted!

It was the gentle touch of a hand against her cheek, which woke Hiroko later that morning, the sensation of skin on soft skin causing her to release a muted sigh as she stirred. Very slowly her eyes opened, blinking uneasily in the morning light, coming face to face with twinkling prussian orbs, matching her own.

"Naolin…" His expression seemed to brighten and soften as she sleepily murmured his name. She returned his affectionate smile before squinting ever so slightly as she turned her head to glance out through the room's now open window.  Only when she realised how high the sun was in the sky did she start upright, finally realising how late in the morning it was.

"Terris is here and has been enquiring into your whereabouts. I explained that last night had quite tired you out. He did offer to come and wake you; I see it's a good thing I came instead, considering your chosen attire.  Though I think Terris will beg to differ. I think he will be sourly disappointed when I tell him how I found you. Very disappointed, indeed." Nimble fingers tugged suggestively at the towel still wrapped around Hiroko's form, the teasing tone in Naolin's voice telling her all she needed to hear and she felt a steady blush spread against her cheeks. No, it was not very proper, regardless of the place, for a lady of her lineage to be found in such a way, a towel loosely wrapped around her bare form, cut indecently to the mid section of her thighs. 

Naolin tugged again on the fabric, grasping the edge and opening it slightly before having his hand slapped playfully away. No, it would not have done for Terris to see her in such a state, regardless of how close they were to each other. He was still staring at her, more in amusement to her current embarrassment than anything else, eyes glittering with a knowing lustre. If only she knew what it was he was thinking in that squalid mind of his, she thought with a small smirk.

"Last night he spoke of having an appointment with father…" she murmured thoughtfully, recalling Terris' words from that night with a stifled yawn. 

"That he does, but that is private matters between them." Hiroko sighed gently at her brother's reply as she rose from the bed, making sure the flimsy material did not slip before gathering her hair together at the side of her neck, walking over to and settling herself down before her extensive vanity table. Taking a small glance into the large mirror before her, she took in her appearance before raising a hand to her temple. The effects of last night's fine wine was not a pleasant one, in her opinion.

"Hiroko?" She glanced up, staring into the mirror again, taking in Naolin's reflection as he regarded a selection of her garments in one of her many dressers.

"Hmmm..?" she responded sweetly as her eyes slowly fell shut, aware of the faint drumming of a light headache at either side of her head. 

"What do you intend to do with yourself today?"

"My miss-tempered head wishes me to indulge in some fresh air!" she retorted, amusement audible in every word and her smile spread. "And so I think I shall go out to do some light riding… if, that is, you permit it. Then I have a few later engagements!"

"Such as?" came the calm voice and she opened her eyes, watching as Naolin seemed to select a pale gown from the variety of items neatly arranged in her dresser and proceeded to place it on the bed. Apparently he thought this would suit her perfectly that day and she wasn't about to argue. After all, her brother had good taste! 

"Firstly, Terris and myself have made arrangements to spend some time catching up. I have an appointment at the dressmaker's… though I really do not feel up to such time-consuming obligations. I really do just feel like riding today, so… that then leaves my afternoon free." Absentmindedly she ran a brush through her long hair, wincing slightly as the bristles caught on a section of knotted hair. That would teach her not to sleep with wet hair.

"Be careful with him, Hiroko!" came Naolin's concise voice from across the room; she glanced up as he came towards her with deft steps to rest a hand upon her shoulder. She frowned gently in confusion, staring expectantly up into the dark orbs above her.

"Of whom?"

"Terris told me of last night, told me everything. And so I tell you now. Be careful!"  

"I see no reason why I should be. Was my purpose returning home just to be returned to my glass box? I went the ball to enjoy myself and I merely did just that!"

"You know that is not the case, dear sister. It's just that not everyone is like our or Terri's families. Such as the Guilliames see women as objects, tools… They are used and dismissed just as easily. I fear for your heart and your sincerity when in such company." Despite her slight irritation, Hiroko smiled, touched by his concern and affection. She truly was blessed, to be born into such a family as hers. 

"You are too protective, brother!" she murmured dismissively, turning and lightly touching a hand to his cheek. Immediately Naolin's hand came up to cover her own, holding it there, as if savouring her touch. Perhaps it was time to change the subject… "You seem to be in fine spirits this morning; at the party too! That woman you danced with must have been quite something!"

"My dealings with Lady Isabelle are no concern for such a lady as yourself, my sister. But yes, I am in good sorts this morning." She frowned again, eyebrows lacing together, before dismissing his words as her attention fell onto the towel still wrapped around her, adjusting the top it as she felt it slip.

"You really do seem rather pleased with yourself though, Naolin, and it makes one wonder how the lady put you in such good spirits! After all, you were gone quite a while at the party."

"I wasn't the only one though, was I!  Terris informs me that you disappeared for quite a while yourself. What, may I ask, was so important that you should venture off alone, un-chaperoned with the young Lord Guilliame? Not very proper, don't you think. What would father think!" The clarity in his voice spoke in volumes. It was clear what he was insinuating. 

"If you are implying that something occurred between us you are mistaken! Lord Guimel was nothing but a perfect gentleman. So much so I wish to spend more time in his fine company. In fact I took it upon myself to invite him to afternoon tea. He, too, seems quite taken on the idea of seeing me again!" 

"Made that big of an impression on him, did you? Not that I didn't expect you not to. Just be careful." How amazing, Hiroko thought, watching Naolin's expression and repeating his words in her mind. He and Terris really were so similar when it came down to such things. It was almost scary.

"Terris said much and such that same thing last night. You both seem to have a habit of disliking anyone who I find a genuine interest in. Now is it Lord Guilliame or just other men in general whom you disapprove in."

"Don't use that tongue with me, Hiroko. Remember your place! I think Asturia has allowed you to pick up some rather bad habits. Father and I know who is best for you. Do not be fooled by a handsome face, pretty words and sweet gestures. You will find most men see you for nothing but your money and body. Your brain and company are insignificant. Remember you are worth little to father if you allow some cavalier to take your chastity from you! Very few men of good title and land will accept used goods, if you understand my meaning?"

"Do you think I so easily wooed? I know my place in all this. I know what I'm doing."

"I don't think you do," came the smooth reply as Hiroko was gently pulled against her brother's tall form. "Lord Guilliame is very well practiced in such persuasion, or so I'm informed. He and many others of his kind… You have been away too long, Hiroko. You forget too easily!"

"And do you not think that I did not face such advances and suggestions in Asturia, Naolin?" she replied with mock defiance, her cheek pressed against his smooth chest, absently sighing as he stroked her hair affectionately. "I may be an innocent in this subject, but only in the act. I have seen and heard things too. You trusted me then not to give my innocence away… why not now. What has changed?"

"Zaibach and Asturia are very different" 

"Strange, Terris spoke that too… before he attempted to drag me from the party," she murmured, a little resentfully.  

"He would have had both mine and father's support on such a decision had he carried it out!"

"He said that as well! You two truly are turning into each other." Truly did no one trust her judgement? Guimel may have been a little bit… well a little more than a little unpredictable that night but he hadn't done anything more than she had permitted. If his intentions were so wrong then surely he would have acted on them. Wouldn't he? It was all so confusing.

"We know more on this matter than you do." Came the firm reply, once again his tone showing his concern, but a and finality in the conversation. " You know we only have your best interests at heart. You're lucky. Most families would have married you off as soon as you came of age. Father cares too much for you to do that. You are not a commodity to him, him or me!"

"I know!" she whispered, hand fisting the fabric of his shirt, sniffing slightly as she felt a light stinging in her eyes. "And I trust your decision, really I do. " She felt his arms tighten around her, his cheek pressing against her hair, eerily familiar to the same gesture by Guimel last night. 

"You had better change, Hiroko." Naolin murmured gently, fingers weaving into her hair. "Go out for the afternoon… see a friend, shop… ride if that is what pleases you most. Just have some fun. Enjoy your freedom while you have it. It's barely past ten now; that leaves you plenty of time to talk to Terris. He's here till late. Father's invited him to dine with us tonight, so you can spend you day as you like, including your appointment with Lord Guilliame. Just remember both mine and Terris' words; though in the end you must rely on your own judgement!" A light kiss was placed against her brow before he pulled away, slowly making his way towards the chamber door.

"Whatever Lady Isabelle said or did last night, she should do so more often." Hiroko teased lightly, a small smile returning to her face, curving the corners of her lips as she moved back towards her bed. "You truly seem to be in a very favourable mood today!" Naolin, almost through her door, turned back, head poking through the gap there, a roguish grin curving his lips. 

"I agree!" He replied smugly, his handsome features looking even more so ravishing than before. "She most definitely should!"

---

            Guimel groaned, pulling the pillow over his aching head as the early morning sun shone brightly into his bedroom.  He just had to drink with Kenneth until the end of the party, he thought sourly.

            "Guimel!" his older brother, Robert, shouted from outside the bedroom door.

            "Go away!" he shouted back, wincing as pain bolted through his head.  He heard the door open and stifled another groan.  "Can't we give the katas a miss this morning, _Oniisan_?" he said.  Robert laughed.

            "Up and at 'em, Brother!" he said and yanked the pillow from his head.  "You don't want to dishonor the family when you join the military, ne?"  Guimel opened an eye and stared up at him, scowling at the broad smile on the fair features.  Robert was a stickler for routine and, being a couple years older than him, could easily haul him out of the bed and beat the crap out of him before bringing him to the exercise room.  Guimel pulled himself into a sitting position, gripping his head in his hands.  The stiff workout they did in the mornings would be just what he needed to cure this, he thought.  That is, if he lived through it.

            "Hey, what's this?" Robert smirked, picking up the folded note that Hiroko had sent to him at the party.  Guimel ignored him as he got to his feet and stumbled over to the wardrobe, pulling open one of the lower drawers.  He found his exercise outfit and yanked it on, yawning and trying to ignore his terrible headache.  He stretched and turned about, giving Robert a half-smile.

            "Just another conquest, _Oniisan_," he said lazily.  Robert grinned at him, his green eyes sparkling.

            "Hiroko?  As in Duke Madeious' daughter?  You do aim high."  Guimel laughed, then groaned in pain as they walked out the room.  Actually, he was looking forward to their katas, now that he was up.  Robert had been his companion when they were younger, and Guimel missed the times they spent together, playing and exploring the capital city.  Now Robert was with Father all the time, training to take over the family title, while he himself was immersed in learning the rules of court and now this military term he was scheduled to do.  The emperor had given out a general call to the nobility to join the military, not mandatory, yet, but it looked good to respond and Guimel had been chosen by Father to fill the slot.  Robert was too valuable and Georg, who had just turned thirteen rotations, was too young, as were the J's.  The morning katas were about all the time he spent with Robert these days; he was suddenly very glad that his brother hadn't let him sleep in.

The two young men entered the exercise room, their younger brothers already there and starting their routines.  Robert grinned again and grabbed a couple kendos, one of which he tossed to Guimel.  They faced off and began an intricate kata that was more like a dance than an actual fight, just something to warm up with.  Guimel's mind wandered as he lunged forward and danced back, his movements synchronized with his older brother's, thinking about Hiroko.  His trepidation of the night before seemed ludicrous this morning; he smirked as he blocked Robert's kendo strike.  It must have been the wine - it tended to make him sentimental.  All things considered, he was progressing quite well:  that note of hers had shut Kenneth up just as he was beginning to really lay into him about not having her when he had had all the opportunity in the world.  Today should prove to be very interesting, and he would be able to tell Kenneth quite a story when they got together again.

---

Her hair, flowing lucidly behind her, shone brightly in the autumn light; each strand's colour gleaming and dancing as she pushed her horse into a steady canter. Every movement of the animal's body was matched by her own, synchronised in a well-practiced technique. 

Despite being confined to the restrictions of the pasture, Hiroko took great pleasure in this activity, which she loved so much. The large animal, stalling for a brief moment, whinnied as it playfully reared, only to be corrected an instant later by the lady upon its back.

Her legs beneath the layers of her gown tightened around the girth, her hold on the reins gaining pressure and her heals pressing gently into the horse's sides. The highly strung gelding snorted in protest, his breath coming out in white puffs of air as he pawed the ground before breaking back into a fast, steady trot under instruction of his rider; though his spirit was clearly not quelled nor broken. 

Hiroko laughed merrily; feeling the change in movement as her horse gaily pranced in light steps. Both of them seemed to be in high spirits, in need of the fresh air! Hiroko herself actually felt a little giddy… happy. Perhaps the air, like last night's wine, had gone to her head, she thought with an amused chuckle. 

With a small glance up towards the family estate, Hiroko finally caught sight of her observer. In the west wing window of the châteaux, in the fathers study, she took note of the tall, striking figure standing there, seemingly leaning against the windows' wall, watching her. She waved lightly before turning her attention to her horse again. Perhaps she had better call it a day, she mused thoughtfully; glancing up again to find not only Terris' eyes on her but also her father's and she blushed under their scrutiny, though they clearly could not see it. 

It was as she finished her last round that she noticed the servant advancing towards her, his head bowed low and his posture submissive and she had to stop herself from laughing. It really was strange to be home. In Asturia, sure the servants acted in a similar way but never to this extent. Once again it was something she would have to get used to.

"Milady…" she heard his plaintive call as he neared her; she, in turn, slowing the horse she rode to a halt. 

"Yes?" she replied politely, smiling brightly down at the elder man.

"Milady, there's a gentleman to see you. He says you know of his coming." He handed her a small piece of paper, the very same sheet she had given that young servant last night and she smiled, eyes running over the familiar name and writing.

"Very well then," she spoke sweetly, smile never faltering. "Let him be admitted. Inform him I will be with him." The servant looked up at her, though he refused to make eye contact with her.

"Milady…"

"Yes?" she replied again, silently laughing in amusement.

"He's already here!" he said quietly and turned to the left of where he had come, drawing her attention to the not-so-distant form by the pasture's entrance and once again she found herself with a fine shade of pink across her cheeks. Strangely enough she had a sneaking suspicion this day was going to be, like last night, rather interesting and enjoyable! 

-

-

-

-


	7. Chapter 7: A Titillating Tea for Two

**Dangerous Games**

****

****

**Chapter 7**

****

****

**A Titillating Tea for Two **

            Guimel raised an eyebrow at the sight of her, a little surprised to see her astride her horse instead of properly side-saddled.  That would prove to be a valuable little rumor to run around the court, should his father need to undermine the Duke.  He hid a smirk, waiting for her to approach.

            Hiroko's smile brightened as she neared him, pulling her horse to a stop before him, the animal beneath her letting out a whinny of obvious disapproval. She watched as the servant from before, with quick and concise steps, made his way back inside the house under her instruction to prepare the afternoon tea, before returning her attention to Guimel, eyes twinkling as she allowed herself the privilege of taking in his form.

            "Lord Guilliame," she acknowledged him as she ran a hand down her horse's muscular neck, though her eyes never left the young lord's. "I am sorry for not being present to greet your arrival. I completely forgot the time. Do forgive me. It is nice to see you again."

            Guimel smiled winningly.  "The pleasure is truly mine, Lady Madeious."  He looked over the horse, admiring the clean lines.  "What a noble beast you have here!  I see it enjoys your touch.  Was it hard to tame?"

            "Very much so!" she mused, absently fiddling with a lock of golden mane. "Arabs' are always hard to tame. Easy to break but I didn't want that. I love to see their characters and this one has a lot of it. It's taking time… but I think he's beginning to warm to me; he has a long way to go though. That is why you have caught me in quite an improper manor. I can't very well keep him in check riding side-saddle, though, can I. Father disapproves. But this is one of the few things he is willing to permit."

            "This is your property, ne?" he asked softly.  "Surely you should be allowed to do as you please."  He looked over the horse again, letting his gaze linger slightly over the curve of her thigh that the folded-over dress outlined perfectly.  "Arabs," he said.  "I've never heard of that breed before.  But I like this one's lines, although it seems a little small."

            "That is how they are bred to be. Small but fast and very highly strung. I don't know if the latter is a good or bad thing but they love attention." She sat upright again, lightly taping her riding crop against the horse's rump, causing it to prance lightly back and forth in a stubborn action before allowing her to steer him so that his left flank was facing the lord. "As for being able to do what I like on my own land… you should know that such a thing is true for men, but not women." She slid her right foot from the stirrup, her hold on the reigns tightening as she raised herself from the saddle, sliding her right leg over the neck of the beast so that both legs were now facing leftward. She took a moment to rearrange her disturbed gown, the length of the skirts still resting over the horses rear, smoothing down the ruffled fabric before noting Guimel slowly approaching her.

            He smiled softly, raising his arms up, his hands poised about her waist but waiting permission to actually touch her.  She was very confident here, in her own home; she most likely would be, should he say, open to his advances.

            She took note of his inviting action and nodded her head in permission, a moment later feeling his sturdy hold on her waist as he lowered her to the ground. She blushed slightly, murmuring her thanks before turning back to the gelding, pulling the reigns over its head and leading it back towards the stables. 

            "Do you ride much, lord?" she asked lightly, head turning slightly to take in his strapping form beside her.

            "_Hai_," he said, smiling at her.  He gazed about, taking in the rolling pastures and woods.  "It must be wonderful to have all this land about you.  Have you ridden far, my lady?"

            "Accompanied, yes. Lord Terris and I do so regularly, as do myself and my brother. I take great pleasure in doing so. It gives you a taste of the type of freedom we spoke of last night."

            "Lord Mustrum," he said softly, pausing as they reached the stables and a groom came out, waiting  to take the horse's reins.  "I hope you are not still irked by his conduct of last night.  Although I find that you did nothing wrong, really."

            Hiroko shook her head, turning back to him as he spoke, smiling brightly as she slid her hands from the confines of her riding gloves. 

            "I know he had my best interests at heart. But I am glad that you arrived when you did. Your intervention was appreciated. Now, shall we to tea?" she enquired, hands resting against the tops of her thighs. "Though I must insist that I change before we do so, if, that is, you do not mind. I did intend to do so before your arrival but I did forget the time. It would only take a moment. I'm sure if Terris or my brother is about they would accompany you during my absence…" 

            He bowed slightly.  "Of course, my lady."  He took her hand in his, his fingertips just brushing her thigh, smiling at her as he brought it to his lips.  "Whatever you desire."  He lightly kissed the back of her hand and let it go.

            Her skin tingled slightly at the sensation of his lips against her hand, returning it to her lap, not unaware of his touch against her thigh but dismissing it a moment later. 

            "Shall we then..?" she prompted gently. "The tea shall no doubt be waiting for us by the time we arrive unless, that is, Naolin has not beaten us to it already. Unscrupulous nave that he is!" she chuckled teasingly, fingers lacing together as she took a small step forward, towards the house. 

            "It will be a pleasure to be able to meet your brother beyond the mere formalities of a party," he replied as they approached the chateaux, hiding a snarl of disappointment.  But of course she would be chaperoned, despite the freedom her father gave her.  He felt a flush of pleasure at the thought of having her here, in her father's home, but knew how impossible that would be.  Such a great fantasy, though - he quelled a sigh.  He looked at her as they mounted the stairs to the front entrance, admiring the clean profile despite the disarray her hair was in from riding.  Hopefully there would be a way to get rid of Naolin or any other chaperone; then he could see just how bold she really felt like being today.

            At the entrance she was met by her personal maid, two lower maids standing submissively behind her, and Hiroko smiled politely at her, murmuring to the elder women some light instructions before drawing away, her attention returned to Guimel. 

            Apparently Naolin is awaiting us within," she commented sweetly as they neared the desired chamber, the grand door immediately opened by the same servant as before. "I'll make the proper introductions and then I shall take my leave of you."

            Guimel smiled.  "Arigato, my lady."

            "Brother!" she piped affectionately, noting a long leg stretched out in front of the fire place, though the height of the chair Naolin currently sat in shrouded her view of the rest of his body. "I do hope you have left us something to drink!" She watched as he inclined his head from around the side of the chair, an eyebrow raised in curiosity, his gaze running over herself and then the lord beside her.

            "Nice to see your choice of clothing has improved since our last meeting, sister." Came the smug reprisal and Hiroko blushed brightly, trying her best to hide her embarrassment.

            "Brother, may I introduce Lord Guimel Guilliame." Her brother nodded in response, his expression calm and collected as it always seemed to be while he was with company.

            "Nice to make your acquaintance, sir," he replied shortly, his eyes wandering back to Hiroko, and her lips thinned at the slight hint of curtness she detected in his tone. He still didn't trust her, despite his words that morning.

            "Please make yourself comfortable!" she murmured, masking her displeasure at Naolin's tone, turning back to Guimel. "Please excuse me while I go and change. I'll be back with you promptly." 

            Guimel bowed slightly.  "My lady," he said softly, then waited until she had left before turning back to Naolin.

            "A pleasure, my lord," he said, nodding his head.  "May I sit down?"

            "What ever pleases you most, sir," came the calm retort as Naolin raised his cup to his lips, talking a small sip, turning his chair slightly so that he could clearly see the younger man before him. His eyes never strayed from the blond youth once, eyes holding a composed coolness as he kept a calculating gaze on him.

            "Arigato, my lord," Guimel replied and took a chair opposite of him, keeping an open, honest look on his face.  _Hai_, Naolin was definitely onto the game.  And why not?  He played it himself, for a few years now.  And of course Mustrum would have told him everything he knew of last night.  Damn.  Naolin was an old hand at this, but he was usually too absorbed in the wooing as opposed to the observing of other people.  So perhaps he didn't know Guimel's own level of playing.  He picked up a tea-filled cup from the tray set on a nearby table, not adding anything to the liquid.  Tea was hard enough to drink without cloying sugar or cream.  He took a swallow, hiding a grimace.

            "I saw you at the party last night, Lord Madeious," he said as he put the cup down onto its saucer.  "Did you enjoy yourself?"

            "It was quite pleasing, I must admit. How did your own night fair, lord?"

            Guimel smiled softly.  "I had the greatest pleasure in meeting your fair sister.  What good fortune!"

            "If you say so," he replied bluntly, his free hand lightly tapping the arm of his chair. Smooth, very smooth, Naolin thought coolly, quelling a sneer of distaste.

            Guimel let his smile grow warm.  "I do, my lord," he replied.  "Lady Madeious must one of the most charming, spirited young ladies I've ever encountered."  He took another drink of tea, then carefully set the cup and saucer down onto the tray and leaned forward slightly, putting a look of earnestness on his face.  "I am quite honored that she seems to enjoy my company."

            "My sister is like that with most. She is too trusting for her own good, I feel sometimes." He followed the lord's actions, placing his cup quietly onto the tray before looking up him. "She is too innocent to see the dangers apparent in people. Don't you think, Lord Guilliame? How one showing such sincerity has only one thing in mind concerning such an innocent creature."

            Guimel hid a sneer.  Everyone has to grow up, _baka, he thought as he stared seriously into Naolin's eyes.  "Innocence should be protected, my lord," he said quietly.  "Especially when it's contained in such a lovely person."_

            "Then you should understand my concerns for Hiroko's welfare. Both myself and Lord Terris know of you. Your reputation precedes you, sir." His eyes glittered knowingly, a small smirk curving the corners of his lips as he gazed across to the opposite chair. "I am not willing to cast a blind eye upon such matters as many would. I'm sure her prospective husband will appreciate my wariness! And I highly doubt you are going to be him, wouldn't you agree."

            Fuck, Guimel inwardly snarled, settling his features into soft disappointment.  But perhaps he could throw him off the scent, if only a little.  "I could never aspire to that honor, my lord," he said, taking up his teacup and staring down into it.  "I can only be grateful for the attention she bestows upon me."

            "I don't see why not. She is neither above you nor below you in station. The pairing itself would cause no problems. But that is beside the point. I merely wish to emphasize that there is no point trying to fool me, sir! Carry on with this charade, but if you chose to do so, take heed. I will not allow you to…" He stopped as he heard the sound of the door opening a second time, a small smile curving his now serious features as the sound of rustling fabric came to his ears a moment before his dear sister entered.

            Guimel stood, frowning slightly, inwardly smirking as he heard Hiroko stop just in the room.  "If you don't want me here, Lord Madeious," he said, staring down at Naolin, "Then I will leave."

His discipline slipped as he sneered at Guimel, his features twisting. Bad form to speak so outright when he knew of his sister's presence. 

"Although I have the power to, doing so will only perturb Hiroko. And I believe your leaving would help little. Do as you wish." He stood, walking to Hiroko to smooth back a stray strand of hair from her now kept hair. "Pretty…" he murmured, smiling slightly, his finger moving to trace her cheek before pulling away. "I have matters to take care of. Under normal circumstances I would not leave your side but I have matters that I must see to. If you have any needs there are the servants outside, and I believe Terris wishes to spend some time with you before tonight. It seems dinner is not soon enough." He turned, nodding his head at Guimel, muttering the lord's name as he did so before exiting the room, the previous frown returning to his face. 

Guimel bowed slightly to Naolin's departing back, then he put down his cup and saucer and turned towards the young woman. 

"I'm afraid your brother does not think much of me," he said with soft regret. "Perhaps I should go."

"My brother does not think much of many people. He is slow to warm to individuals of any manor. It is his loss. He and Terris are far to cautious by half." She paused, making her way over to sit down on the sofa beside the seat previously occupied by Naolin. She stared down at the red of her overskirt, not yet looking up at Guimel. "What did he say? I hope he want rude to you. If he was I do apologize for his behavior."

Guimel looked at her for a moment, admiring her form against the intricate brocade of the sofa, thinking that the space was a little small but would work just fine... He blinked and turned away, towards the tea set.

"He was expressing his concern for your well-being," he said, taking up a full cup of tea and turning back towards her. "He seems to think that my intentions towards you are not honorable. Would you care for anything in your tea?" 

She shook her head gently in response.

"No thank you. Just as it is." She sighed, fingers coming up to massage her temples. "Both he and Terris are to overprotective and stubborn. Do forgive me for saying so but its true. I do believe they would think the whole of Gaea's male popularity was out to take advantage of me. Besides, be your intentions honorable or not it should be my decision not theirs as to what I wish to happen. If they could but trust me a little. I'm always proper and dutiful, as should a lady of Zaibach but its just not enough. Sometimes I wish…"

He brought her the cup and saucer, settling down beside her on the sofa as he handed them to her. 

"What do you wish, Hiroko?" he asked softly.

"Nothing, Guimel." She murmured, accepting the tea. "It's nothing. Do not disconcert yourself with such nonsense."

"Your thoughts are of great value to me," he replied. "Tell me what you wish."

Hiroko fiddled with the lacing at the top of her bodice, staring down at it intently.

"Fanciful thoughts…" she murmured, a slight flush to her skin, as she placed her tea and saucer down onto the tray before them. "Like my Arab back in the stables; wanting so badly to break free of my control and rebel, just waiting for the chance and yet not daring to in fear of the consequences." 

He leaned forward, just a little. "Wouldn't it be wonderful to indulge in our desires, no matter the consequences?" he said softly, looking at her bare shoulder just centimeters from his mouth, keeping himself from dipping his chin towards the smooth skin.

"Why dwell on such thoughts though. However much I may wish to throw caution to the wind I can't… can I?" 

"And if you could?" he asked softly, almost in her ear, admiring the dark strands curling slightly around it.

"I can't…" she barely whispered. "But if I could… I don't know what I'd do."

            "Would you go bathing in a stream in the moonlight?" he asked with a slight grin. "Short-sheet Naolin's bed? Laugh out loud during a state dinner?"

"None of those are under question. It is my dealings with men which are, though pulling such a prank on Naolin is tempting." She pulled back slightly, staring up into his deep eyes and smiled. 

            Guimel laughed. 

"Then you should do it! Life is too short; our youth is spent too confined, ne?" He got up, then knelt at her feet, lightly placing his hands on her knee. "How does this make you feel? Trepidations? Afraid? Excited?"

            Her eyebrows rose gently and she lightly shrugged her shoulders.

"Such a touch makes me feel little really. I'm not unknown to such a touch, though it is only done in an affectionate manor. How do you think I should react to it? How would _you_ react to it?" 

            "Touching you this way brings strange thoughts to my mind," he said seriously, finding her words very interesting, actually. She was either very naive or... what? He was finding it hard to keep his hands settled on her knee; he restrained himself from moving one of them farther up. "Would that I could throw all thoughts of consequences away!"

"And still you refrain from doing so, as most gentlemen would. Yet you speak of 'throwing caution to the wind. Life is short…' You do contradict yourself to much Guimel."

He raised his eyebrows. "You speak highly of propriety, my lady," he replied. "What would you have me do? What would you like to do?"

She started for a moment, confusion crossing her features as she stared down at him. What would she have him do… she didn't know. How _should_ she? She didn't answer, merely remained staring at him, eyes searching his own. 

Guimel smiled softly, then reached up and took her face in his hands. 

"How does this make you feel?" he asked, caressing her cheek.

            "Nice…" she murmured, leaning ever so slightly into it. It reminded her of Terris' touch, private moments when they were alone. She blinked, realizing her eyes had fallen closed and turned slightly, a small smile curving her lips. "In fact it's very pleasant."

            Guimel's own face went serious. This was going extremely well, but he'd known young ladies who had been quite willing until they realized just how far he'd wanted to go. Ah, the early conquests, he thought grimly, those had been hard lessons to learn! He listened intently, but there was only the crackle of the fire in the hearth; the door to this room was open but the hard wood floor would betray anyone approaching. In any case, she had chosen to sit at a spot not immediately visible to the opening; almost as if she'd wanted to be hidden. He hid a smirk as he gently turned her face back to his.

"I could make it pleasanter, if you so wish," he said quietly.

            "How do you mean?" she asked innocently. "Pleasanter, in what way?" Her head drooped, drawing her eyes away from Guimel's. Perhaps Naolin had been correct in his assumption of how completely unknowing she was to men and their advances. For whatever lord Guimel was suggesting she was quite unsure of it.  

            Guimel let go of her, then got to his feet and took her hands, drawing her to hers. 

"Do you trust me, Hiroko?" he asked softly.

            "What a thing to say…" she said soundly in response. "I have no reason not to. And if I did not, I doubt I would have invited you here. Why, do I have reason not to?"

            Of course you do, he thought sardonically. You've just met me and already I've done more to you than any proper lady should have done. Terror stabbed him - did he just say that out loud? But she was now looking at him, waiting for an answer, those deep blue eyes looking directly into his own. Such pretty eyes; he could lose himself in there, he thought as he slipped one arm about her waist and slowly drew her up against him. You are so dangerous, he thought as he tilted her face up slightly with his free hand, relishing the heat of her body.

"Guimel?" she enquired gently, stopping her body's response to stiffen and staring at him expectantly. "Do I have reason to trust you? I'll take you at your word." 

He smiled softly. 

"Of course you can trust me." He pressed his lips lightly to hers.

Her eyes opened wide at the sensation of his lips on hers, slight panic spreading through her. Surely she should have known this to be his intentions, his actions… words. What should she do? This wasn't proper! But… _'You can trust me'_ such a gentleness in his tone and so she remained still, yet not letting her eyes fall, merely staring at Guimel's closed eyelids.

            He felt her stiffen slightly: the usual reaction. But she didn't draw away from him, which was encouraging. He broke the kiss and opened his eyes; inwardly smiling a little at the alarmed look in her own. He loosened his hold on her, smiling gently. 

"Not very proper, ne?" he whispered conspiratorially. 

            "I would have to agree, lord! You show a great deal of impropriety with such an action." She replied plainly, her tongue absentmindedly lightly tracing her lower lip. "But perhaps I show just as much, allowing you to do so?!"

"Perhaps," he said, then bent his head and kissed her neck, savoring the sweet taste of her skin. He'd have to be careful, as always, but this girl, this dangerous girl was so enticing to him!

            She gasped out lightly, her neck subconsciously moving to the side in an inviting action as a shiver ran through her body. The tender touch sent her nerves tingling with a pleasant sensation. How could anything so enjoyable be wrong? Her eyes, once again closed, flew open as she felt her body arch a little, sighing gently. What was wrong with her? She should have been pulling away, indignant shock on her face and yet…

            He could forget everything now, just continue on, the response of her body against him spurring him to have her, to take her now, but that would be incredibly stupid. What was wrong with him? He hadn't felt this uncontrolled since his first conquest, some young noblewoman from the Northern Province who had been very amused at his attentions. But she had also been very experienced: Robert had been steered him to the perfect first time. This was different, however: he was the experienced one now, and had to do this right, or the game would be lost. He brushed his lips against her skin once again, then lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

            "Kiss me," he said softly.

            She stared at him, a light tremble running through her body as she felt her pulse quickening before casting her gaze across to the door at the other side of the room. Dare she. What if someone saw, what if Naolin came back, or god forbid Terris. God help her. So much temptation! All her life she prayed to god to lead her from temptation, to lead her away from such things yet all around her there was nothing but temptation, more so now than ever. It was so wrong – she knew that! But it in his words, touch; merely the look in his eyes… Finally she complied to his words, ignoring her minds warning and hesitantly brushed her lips with his.

Guimel slid his hand softly about her neck to the back of her head, deepening the kiss but not trying to get her to open her mouth, triumph flooding through him. 

His ears caught the sound of approaching steps; he inwardly cursed as he immediately let go of her suddenly-stiffened body. She was looking almost panicked; he smiled warmly and winked at her.

"Shhhhh," he said softly, then stepped back a few paces and turned to face the door.

            Her breath caught in the back of her throat, her chest heaving heavily as the steps became louder. What if someone had seen? What had she been thinking? Immediately she made her way over to the fireplace, her hopes that the heat of the flames may disguise the flush against her cheeks. 

            "Oh I see I have already missed tea!" came the voice from the doorway. "How unfortunate!" Terris, she should have known. As if he would leave her unaccompanied for long.  

            "Have you and father finished for the day?" she enquired, turning slightly from the hearth. "I thought your business would take most of the day."

"It will. We decided to take a moment's break. I thought I'd come and see how you were faring. Naolin mentioned you had company this afternoon. I thought it rude not to come and greet them." He turned, his eyes falling on Guimel, cryptically running his gaze over him, eyebrow raised a little as if trying to gather an understand of what had already transpired before his arrival.  

            Ah, the knight, come to rescue his damsel, Guimel thought, hiding a smirk as he bowed. 

"My lord," he said respectfully, "I'm honored."

            He nodded his head at the lord before turning his attention back to Hiroko.

            "What have you and father been discussing? Naolin seemed to think it was none of my concern. But surely that means it has something to do with me?!"

"Perhaps. But he is right. Don't worry yourself over it. You are not the only topic of discussion. Others too are under debate." And he inclined his head back on the direction of Guimel. 

Guimel inwardly scowled: he knew what that meant. Time to back off and let things simmer for a while. But he had two more days after this, so it wasn't a big deal. Unless the girl talked, the noblemen really had nothing but rumors to go on. He felt a rise of anger: that condescending attitude of his! And who was Terris kidding: he only wanted Hiroko for himself. Hypocrite. Guimel suddenly thought of her, keeping his eyes on the nobleman: the beautiful eyes, the sweet skin, the boldness that was carrying her far beyond any recovery of propriety. She is going to be so good, he thought smugly, and, oh, how you are going to rue that holier-than-thou attitude, Terris! But that was in the future. He walked over to the tea tray and picked up his cup and saucer. "You're not too late at all for tea, my lord," he said with a friendly smile. "Can you stay for awhile?"     

            "Although I would like that, as I said before I still have things to discuss with Lord Corin. You will be at dinner?" he prompted, smiling brightly at Hiroko. She nodded her head, turning away from the fire, sure that her blush had lessened enough. 

            "Yes I look forward to it. Tell father not to work to hard. He spends to long in his study."

            "Good day, Lord Guilliame."

Guimel nodded his head. "Lord Mustrum." He watched the nobleman leave, then turned towards Hiroko, smiling gently.

"Would you still like to stay for tea?" he asked.

            "Personally I have never been one for tea." She replied meekly, light blush returning and her gaze dropped to the floor. "I merely suggested it as it was the first thing I could think of last night. Off course there are other things to do. Interruptions seem to be the bane of my life. Perhaps we could go somewhere else? I'm sure father would not mind. It's not as if I would not be unaccompanied."

            He set down his cup and saucer and approached her, stopping about a meter away. 

"That is so, my lady," he said softly, "but I think that would not be wise. Both your brother and Lord Mustrum have a high distrust in me. They would not approve of us going off somewhere alone, ne?"

            She released a long sigh, her thumb tracing her lower lip thoughtfully.

            "They distrust everyone around me. I can't win. I enjoy your company, however unusual our time together may be. I wish they would just accept that. Naolin has made it clear that whatever happens is my decision."  

If they had any idea how bold you were, they would be keeping you under lock and key, he thought as he smiled slightly. He glanced out the large windows that were set in the wall to his left. 

"The time grows late, unfortunately. There are many things I still must do today." His smile saddened. "I hate to leave you! You give a most interesting tea, my lady."

            "I understand completely, Lord Guimel." She replied, moving away from the hearth to make her way back over to his side. "Your time is precious. I hope I have not taken up too much of it?"

            He took her in his arms, once again enjoying the feel of her body against his. 

"All too little of it, my lady," he said softly. "I look forward to our next meeting. Somewhere without distractions, perhaps?"

"I look forward to it." She replied sweetly, in a quiet tone, blush growing a little at the pressure of his body pressed against hers. It was a very pleasant feeling! "I am at your disposal. When, were… whatever is convenient to you." 

He smiled. 

"I will ride out here tomorrow, mid-morning. If you can get away, I'll be a hundred meters past your estate gate, around the bend. Then we can do anything we wish." His fingers brushed one softly blushing cheek, then curved around to end up under her chin. "Until then, Hiroko," he said softly and tilted her face up, kissing her, lightly running his tongue along her lip. He broke the kiss and turned about, walking out of the room and to the entrance, inwardly smiling, his mouth slightly tingling from the soft touch of her lips.

-

-

-

-


	8. Chapter 8: A Dangerous Combination

Dangerous Games

Chapter Eight 

A Dangerous Combination

                She just wanted to cover her ears and blank out Naolin's incessant talking. Though at least he had waited until dinner before beginning his lecturing, if that was any consolation. For once she was thankful that her father wasn't there. He had been called away later that day, some business meeting which had suddenly come up and could not be put off.

                Her mother had excused herself as soon as her plate had been cleared; if only Hiroko could have done such a thing. From the moment her mother had left the room she hadn't had chance to speak one word. She kept her eyes on her plate as her brother carried on chastising her over nothing. He did so over such innocent things; merely being in Guimel's presence was enough. If he only knew what had already transpired between the pair of them… not that she ever planned to let him know.

                He had finished talking, taking a drink of wine from his glass goblet.

                "May I be excused now please…"

                "No you may not!" came the sound response and she released a long sigh, shooting a small glance at Terris, a silent plea for help. Yet his face showed the same concerned and apprehensive look as Naolin's.  "You're nothing to him, Hiroko. Why can't you see it? He plays nice but it's all a façade. Once he's gotten what he wants from you he'll leave you."

                "He's been very kind to me, brother." She countered. "Why can't you just let us alone and enjoy each other's company. You so spoilt my tea today. Must you do more damage now?"

                "Whatever I do it's for your own good, Hiroko!"

                "But brother…"

                "He's right, Hiroko. The events at the ball were just the beginning." She turned promptly to stare at Terris, taking in his straight lips and serious expression. Did they both think her in that much danger, being with Guimel? But why? Well, in one way she knew. His manner was so appealing, and his actions and words so flattering and tempting…

                "The sooner father arranges your marriage the better. I doubt even the young lord would try and intervene, then."

                "You speak as if he has already found a suitable suitor." She laughed lightly.

                "That's because he has!" Naolin replied deftly, finishing off the last of his wine.

                "And so..?"

                "And so nothing," he replied curtly, the glass roughly hitting the dinning table in his obvious irritation. "It isn't necessary for you to know such things. Father has taken time to think over the proposal and seems to think this is to be the best arrangement! I happen to agree heartily with him. And so you now have no say in the matter. You will submit to our decision." His tone so harsh… he sounded just like father. Strange how cold his affection could turn within a day. That morning he had been so tender and playful and now… In an attempt to gain a little support Hiroko turned to Terris, eyes appealing.

                "And what do you think of my would-be suitor, lord?"

                "I'm not in a position to say anything. It's not my place," was all she received in response as he turned away from her.

                "And if I were to refuse?" she murmured, head dropping again, staring down at her plate.

                "You would not dare. You know what your fate would be if you chose to dishonor father in such a way; after he has sought such a worthy gentleman to be your husband. So do not even jest about such things."

                "Lowell would not force me into such a position. If he were here he would not speak so…"

                "But I am not our brother! And do not think of bringing such a thing up in front of father. You know how he detests our brother's decision to enlist in the military."

                "He wouldn't be doing this to me. Forcing me into a marriage I don't want," she cried out softly, shoulders trembling.

                "He doted on you to much. I think you bewitched him the first time he saw you. I don't think any are free from that air you exhume. You draw us to you. That innocent smile, quivering lips, even now… But I will not submit like Lowell would. Hate me if you like but I will not let you go to Lord Guimel. I do this for your own good."

                "Like marrying me to a man I don't even know… who I don't even like. You have no concept of how I feel. For you this is nothing." She cried out, her voice coming out forced, filled with emotion. So much so it became all the more desperate with every word. "You get to marry whomever you chose, whenever you chose. But I must submit like a good girl?!"

                "Naolin, perhaps I should…" she heard Terris murmur and she glanced up at him, taking in the concern in his eyes; the action causing the tears gathering in her eyes to finally fall.

                "No, Terris. Do not even think of it."

                "Think of doing what?" she asked, pushing herself up from out of her chair.

                "It's nothing to concern you, Hiroko. Now sit back down. Now!"  She shook her head, disregarding how ill-mannered she was being, the anger in her brothers voice. This was no way for a lady to act but she couldn't help it. Despite all her manners and the front she put on for others she truly did not wish to be married of to some man she hardly knew. She moved over to Terris, kneeling before him and resting her head against his lap, her trembling and tears continuing.

                "Please, Terris." He sighed, a hand coming down to rest against her head, running down her hair in a soothing action. "I've been trained all my life to be so very proper and dutiful, to my family and for the future with my husband. But I can't take it. I've barely been home a day and already I feel as if my life has been torn apart. Please, Terris. If you are my friend, if I mean anything to you at all, please tell me who he is. Who my suitor is." His hand stilled at the top of her neck and he released a long sigh, both hands sliding down to her shoulders, causing her to sit up slightly. She watched him glance to her brother, noting Naolin's slight nod before returning her attention to the lord.

                "I am," he whispered gently, a finger tracing her cheek and she started, her form becoming ridged as she stood, mouth parted in shock.

                "You are…"

                "I am the suitor requesting your hand in marriage." A small, choked cry passed her lips as she turned, eyes searching Naolin's, only to have him nod his head. Another sob passed her lips, but this time she found her legs making her step back. Terris in turn reached out to her, trying to tempt her back.

                "Hiroko…" She shook her head before turning about and fleeing the chamber, in an attempt to find solace in the one person she felt she could trust now. Her mother.

---

                Elegant fingers ran through her tousled hair, an action used in the past to calm and sooth the young women to whom the locks belonged to. Hiroko exhaled heavily, her head resting against her mother's lap as they sat together in her parents' chamber. Her shoulders still shook slightly, though her tears had stilled a while off; her mother always had known just how to calm her down. By her mother's expression upon Hiroko's entrance in her chamber, it seemed she had been expecting such a reaction. But how else was she meant to react? She didn't even know if she should be happy or sad of such an outcome. Of all people her father had chosen Terris as her husband to be. When had the young lord begun to see her in a different light, never once had she given thought to him as anything other than a brother.

                At least now his actions at the ball made more sense! He had been jealous of the attention lord Guimel had been giving her, and his interruptions earlier that day pointed all too clearly to such an envious emotion.

                "How long have you known?" she whimpered quietly, glancing up at her mother with weary eyes.

                "How long have I known of the arrangement or how long have I known of Terris' feelings for you?" came the slightly amused retort as warm, light blue eyes stared down into Hiroko's prussian ones.

                "Both!

                "The marriage has been in question well before your departure to Asturia. You must realize, my dear, that this has not been an easily dwelt-on subject. Your father has taken great time in considering it. And as for Terris' feelings… well, they have been apparent to me for a long time; well before your 14th rotation!"

                "Why did no one think to tell me of this? Surely one of you would think to enlighten me on such a thing!" she said, fisting a handful of silky fabric from the bed's linen in her hand.

                "And what would you have done? It was Terris' place to tell you how he felt and he chose to remain silent. I think he valued you too much to take the chance of ruining your friendship. But now, with you drawing the attention of others, he feels he cannot take the chance of losing you to another." Her tone was calm, Hiroko thought silently, and she seemed quite agreeable to such a pairing. She could understand that, though. Their families had been close well before her birth. This would merely aid in tightening the bond the two families had for one another. "Truth be told, Hiroko, I doubt you could do better than that young man. Just imagine the alternatives you may have faced had his affections not been so great."

                "But after seeing him as a brother for so long, now I am meant to suddenly see him differently?" Hiroko whispered, a fresh trail of tears sliding down her flush cheeks.

                "That is the way things must be. You are luckier than you believe. At least you knew your suitor. Your father's and my marriage was arranged. You have the advantage of having spent you entire life around him, I did not. Terris is handsome, well educated, and reliable. He has a fine home, money to take good care of you and your future family. And he cares for you so very much. You truly need to understand how lucky you are!"

                "How am I meant to love him though mother? I don't wish to cause him ill will, heaven forbid!" she whimpered.

                "You will learn to love him, as I did your father. I think you will find yourself falling for him quickly now that your eyes have been opened!"

                "But…"

                "Ma-ma." A plaintive call echoed into the vast room, cutting Hiroko off, and both women turned towards the main chamber door as it was slowly edged open. Silently a small form slipped into the room, a trail of white fabric following it as the door was closed again.

                "Callista, what's wrong, baby?" came Hiroko's mother's soothing voice and she watched as with quick steps her younger sister made her way over to the bed and immediately curled up in between the pair.

                "Bad dreams? " Hiroko murmured softly, receiving a nod of her sibling's head before the young girl rested her head against her mother's lap; an action not so dissimilar to the one shown by Hiroko not so long ago.

                They remained silent after that; a case of actions speaking louder than words; besides, Hiroko had more than a few things on her mind at present.  Her marriage to Terris, whether she wanted it or not, was non negotiable. But where did that leave her with him, and where did it leave her with Lord Guimel. She was determined to see him again but now more than ever it was going to be a hard task to achieve. But she refused to submit to her brother's words just yet, not until her father himself spoke to her would she truly submit. Besides, tomorrow she had a few excuses worth trying; at least one of them would excuse her to go see the young lord. It was strange but she just wanted to be in his presence, he seemed to draw this need from her and she found herself compelled to counting the hours till their next meeting. What would his reaction be, she wondered as her eyes fluttered shut sleepily, subconsciously acknowledging the fact that she felt Callista shifting sleepily in her sleep, transferring her weight from her mother to Hiroko. Her arms wrapped around the small child as her own form sagged wearily onto the large bed before all thoughts were lost in a deep sleep, though most certainly not dreamless.

---

                It wasn't until the next morning that Hiroko had opened her eyes again, finding herself dressed in the same gown as that night and the form previously held in her arms gone. She had sat up slowly, slightly puzzled at how she had arrived in her own bedroom, yet dismissing it a moment later as she rose, slipping from the loose sheets to enter her bathing room. The maids had seemed to anticipate her rousing, for as she entered the chamber she found three already present, busy preparing her morning bath. Unlike the other night she did not linger long there, instead opting for a short dip in the hot water before drying, changing and promptly heading down for morning breakfast.

                Somewhat to her relief, Terris was not present at the meal. Once again her father had left early on important business, while her mother had left early with Callista to see an old acquaintance, leaving just herself and Naolin to eat that morning. The silence was palpable, considering last night's harsh words, but it was not to last. The moment Naolin had finished his meal he spoke and Hiroko prepared herself for the onslaught, which was to ensue. Yet it never happened. He spoke to her in his usual affectionate manor, a small smile grazing his lips as he drank his morning tea.

                Much to her embarrassment, Naolin informed her that it had been Terris who had returned her to her bed that night, while he himself had, after a lot of effort, removed Callista from her embrace and returned her to her own bed.  She smiled slightly and she knew Naolin noticed it, his own smile growing slightly before he continued on, telling of Terris' words after she had left. His regret and worries seemed to mimic her own and Hiroko drooped her head slightly, chastising herself over her own selfishness; as if she were to be the only one worried about the marriage.

                Strangely enough her brother had seemed quite willing to allow her to go riding that day. Then again she had spoken the day before about her appointment at the dressmakers, so although he did not enquire where she planned on going it was clear that was what he was presuming. She did not like the fact that she was slightly deceiving him but the chances of him letting her leave the house, knowing she was going to see Guimel, well it was nonexistent.  Let him believe what he liked, for despite how selfish it seemed, she was going to enjoy her freedom while she still had it.

---

                Guimel leaned forward, balancing on the balls of his feet as he held his tennis racket loosely in his hands, waiting for Kenneth to serve the ball.  God, he hated this game!  But Kenneth had fallen in love with it during a month-long visit to Egzardia and so they played it at least three times a week at his estate.  It just seemed like a lot of nonsense to Guimel:  hitting a ball back and forth and you weren't even trying to hit your opponent with it!  And he wasn't very good at it, despite the hours he'd devoted to it.

                Kenneth served and Guimel jumped forward, managing to send the ball back over the net.  His cousin was already there, though, and he smashed it past him, just inside the back line.

                "That's game, again," Kenneth drawled, grinning broadly.  Guimel scowled, wanting to throw his racket at him.  He was dripping with sweat and losing repeatedly for two hours was not what he called fun.  Still, he always beat Kenneth when they sparred with _kendos, so he supposed it was only fair.  Kenneth looked him over._

                "You're playing exceptionally bad, my dear Guimel.  Something wear you out earlier today?"  Guimel smiled lazily:  he knew his cousin was dying to find out what had happened at tea; it was only a matter of time before he brought the subject up.

                "Whatever could you be talking about?" he asked guilelessly.  Kenneth laughed outright, then started walking along the net, gesturing for Guimel to follow him.  He did, throwing his racket onto a table that was set up by the edge of the tennis court.  Kenneth tsk'ed.

                "That little piece of equipment cost more than your entire wardrobe, Guimel," he said reprovingly, picking up the racket and inspecting it.  Guimel grinned as he sat down and poured out two glasses of wine from the waiting, chilled bottle.

                "That's what you get taking up a sport that no one's ever heard of, from a country on the other end of the world."  Kenneth gave him a smirk, then set both rackets carefully on the ground before sitting down.  He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and tapping his folded hands against his chin, his grey eyes intent upon him.

                "Well?"  Guimel took a swallow of wine, enjoying the slight burn down his throat.

                "Your cellar just keeps improving, Kenneth," he said appreciatively.  His cousin sat back suddenly and crossed his arms, a slight smirk on his lips.  Guimel grinned at him, then leaned forward.  "I could have had her."  Kenneth's eyebrows rose.

                "At the Duke's?"  Guimel nodded smugly.

                "I don't know how he's justifying it, but he's kept her totally ignorant about men while fostering her independence.  A dangerous combination to virtue, ne?"  Kenneth slowly grinned.

                "So, what stopped you?" he asked innocently.  Guimel smirked at him.

                "Right.  Fuck the Duke's daughter at his chateau.  I was very tempted, though:  that boldness of hers…"  His face darkened.  "But it's a good thing I didn't.  That royal pain in the ass Mustrum had to show up, just as things were getting interesting!"  Kenneth's smile grew sly.

                "Lord Terris Mustrum, the future Count.  Do tell."  Guimel knew that look, that tone of voice.  His cousin knew everything that went on among the Empire's nobility; his insatiable appetite for gossip fed by a vast network of servants, merchants and friends.

                "What?" he asked sharply.  Kenneth looked at his fingernails.

                "Oh, just a rumor of a rumor.  A mere whisper about him and the Duke's most dear, eldest daughter…"  Guimel groaned.

                "You're kidding.  They're engaged?"  Kenneth shrugged, grinning once again.  Fuck, Guimel inwardly snarled.  That was bad.  But it explained the major protectiveness the old goat had shown over the girl.  He drained his glass, thinking it over.  The best plan would be to drop it:  engaged prey were too dangerous; the political backlashes that could ensue if the affair was discovered were usually very damaging.  His father would kill him before he got to the military if everything went wrong.  But… dammit!  He wanted this girl!  He'd invested way too much of his time and effort to let go of her now.  That mixture of spirit and innocence: just thinking of how she would be excited him.  And Mustrum…  Anger burned through his veins.  Self-righteous bastard.  It would be sweet to take her chastity away from him; even if she never confessed, Mustrum would know who did it.  He smiled and poured himself another glass of wine.

                "Well, this'll just be more of a challenge, ne?" he asked lazily.  Kenneth's face sobered and he leaned forward.

                "Guimel," he said seriously, "Drop this one.  She's too dangerous."  Guimel smirked.

                "No," he replied.  "I've haven't felt this aroused by a prey in a long time.  I will have her."  Kenneth smiled again and picked up his wineglass.

                "I suppose that stubbornness is why you've never lost a conquest," he remarked, taking a swallow of wine.  He sighed, shaking his head.  "I must admit, though," he said suddenly, looking at him and grinning, "This is proving to be a most interesting experience."  He sat back and crossed his legs, tilting his head to one side.  "Now, tell me all about your tea party with Lady Madeious."

AN: Sorry it's taken so long to upload. We've currently been rather busy and this has been the first free moment that we could post anything new. There's still plenty of chapters to come though so never fear, we will be updating soon. In the meanwhile Macbrooks and myself hope that you have been enjoying reading our weekend writing madness and continue to do so. Reviews are always welcome, so feel free to tell us your thoughts on this most recent update. Yours Dilandau's girl.x


	9. Chapter 9: Absolute Forbidden Pleasure

Authors note: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've had uni and Macs has had work and other things. But we are back and uploading chapter 9 :) Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and we look forward to hearing more from you after this! For now read and enjoy and if you like we'd love you to tell us what you think. Yours. Dil.x Chapter Nine 

****

**Absolute Forbidden Pleasure**

                Guimel waited at the bend, keeping a firm hold on his mount.  It was a stallion, a young one, and he usually reveled in keeping it under control, but today his shoulder was killing him and the constant tugging on the reins was not doing it any good.  He must have sprained a muscle from yesterday's tennis - damn Kenneth!  Hiroko hadn't showed up yet; no sound of horse hooves came to his ears, and he frowned.  It could be possible that she had learned of her engagement yesterday - both Naolin and Mustrum had been pretty unhappy at his being there and they may have clued her in.  If that was the case, she most likely would not be showing up; he quelled an angry sigh.  It was such a beautiful day:  the sun was shining brightly and the temperature was just right.  The perfect setting for a seduction.  But there wasn't much he could do about it if she didn't show.  He growled softly, tightening his hold on the reins as his horse suddenly tried to bolt out from underneath him.  "Be still!" he snarled and held it down once again, gritting his teeth as pain flared through his shoulder.  Then he caught the sound of hooves along the lane; he kept still, waiting to see who it would be.

                Her head drooped low as she kept her mount at a slow pace. The animal almost seemed to reciprocate her low feelings that morning, seeming to disregard the normal routine to break into canter, let alone a slight trot. Yet today he merely walked in a dejected way. Not that she was depressed, but it was understandable that she had a great many things occupying her thoughts at the time. Leaving the château had been pretty much a blur, mounting her horse and leaving the estate in the same slow walk as now; Naolin had given her too much to think about that morning!

                Luckily the normally highly spirited Arab seemed as subdued as Hiroko, his acquiescence well appreciated and while they walked she merely kept her gaze down at her hands holding the reigns. Her gown, draped elegantly across the horses back, ruffled with every movement, the fabric tugging at her waist, and she released a small, deflated sigh as she turned back slightly in an attempt to release the strain, adjusting the skirt before returning her gaze back to her hands.

                It was her, and from the look on her face, she was in the know.  He felt a trepidatious rise in spirits:  he'd always stayed away from engaged girls.  This would be new territory for him.

                "Hiroko!" he called out softly, smiling warmly as she looked up at him.

                She glanced up at her name's calling, talking in the familiar form of Lord Guimel, a small smile gracing her lips as she neared him. As always he looked smart and handsome, if just a little drained, and his own bright smile was heartening. 

                With a light tug on the reigns, she drew her horse to a halt, inwardly pleased by how obedient the gelding was being, unlike Guimel's own mount, which seemed to delight in tugging on his reigns. 

                "Good day Guimel," she responded sweetly, tugging a strand of stray hair behind her ear before adjusting the riding crop in her hand.

                "_Domo arigato for meeting me, today," he said softly.  "You have truly made it a special one.  Forgive me for asking, but you seem a little down.  Is anything wrong?"_

                "I have a great deal on my mind this morning, my lord. Things which I wish were not there." Her hold on the whip tightened as she spoke and she glanced back in the direction of her father's home. "But they have done enough to ruin my mood last night and for the latter part of the morning. I do not wish to draw on it any longer than necessary. "

                He smiled, inwardly smirking.  Truly Naolin and Mustrum had no clue as to how this girl really was.  So much more to his own advantage.

                "Well, come along," he said invitingly, starting his horse down the road, away from her estate.  "We'll do something pleasant, something to lighten your mood."

                "That would be greatly appreciated!" she replied in thanks, spurring her own horse to match Guimel's pace, coming up alongside the lord. "Did the rest of your day go well, yesterday?" she inquired softly, glancing at him briefly before returning her eyes to the path before them.

                "Well enough," he replied, then winced in pain as his mount tried to bolt again.  "Damn!"

                Her head turned sharply, her features slightly shocked by his tone and language before smoothing into a look of concern.

                He quelled a sigh, pulling firmly back on the reins and ignoring his shoulder.  The horse settled down and he turned to her, his smile fading a little at her expression.

                "Is something wrong?" he asked.

                "I was about to ask you the same?" she replied, eyes glancing down his form in silent scrutiny. "Are you well? Or is something ailing you. I doubt you would speak out like that if there wasn't some reason." 

                He froze, staring at her:  he spoke out?  What did he say?  Oh, fuck!  OK, get ahold of yourself, he thought grimly, his features automatically settling into a friendly look.  She looks concerned, not outraged.

                "You've caught me!" he said warmly, "I pulled a muscle yesterday, and Yamato here is merely aggravating it.  Perhaps we could stop and continue our conversation on the ground?"  He gestured to one of his saddle's saddlebags.  "I thought we could sit out in a meadow somewhere; I've got a blanket and some wine.  Do you know of a place nearby?"

                "There are plenty of places to stop. There're a few pastures near by so we can stop at any of those." She returned his smile. "I suppose the sooner we get there the sooner you can rest your aching muscles. Shall we..?" she prompted, spurring her horse into a quick trot.

                "_Hai," he replied, matching her pace, inwardly scowling.  What the hell was wrong with him?  When did he ever let a little ache affect him so?  He silently snarled, turning his face from her, then he smiled.  This could be an advantage - he'd never tried the sympathy route before.  She must be very conflicted about her present situation:  she clearly cared for Mustrum, as her behavior at the party had shown.  Well, he thought as she slowed and stopped, she obviously wasn't in love with him, or she'd have never come out here this morning.  He dismounted and held his left hand up to her, smiling gently.  There was a meadow stretching out to the left of the road; it rose and dipped down a bit; conveniently hiding anyone from view._

                She accepted his hand, reaching the ground with a slight ruffle of fabric, thanking him gently before taking her horses reins and tugging gently on them. 

                Guimel drew the reins from her hands, smiling.  

"Allow me," he said as he drew both her horse and his to a tree that stood by the road.  He tied the reins to a low branch, then got the blanket, the bottle and a couple wineglasses out.  He handed her the bottle and glasses, then, taking her hand, led her up the small hill and down into a little dale, out of sight from the road but giving them a vista of rolling pasture and distant hills.  He spread out the blanket, then knelt and turned towards her, holding up his hand.

                "My lady?" he asked softly, determinedly ignoring the twinge in his shoulder.  Despite his fleeting thoughts on garnering her sympathy, there was no way he was going to come across as a weakling.  He'd just grit his teeth and soon he'd be too distracted to think about it.  His smile broadened a little as he looked up at her, her pretty figure before him, highlighted by the sunshine.

                Once again her name's utterance startled her from troubled thoughts. She glanced up, staring into deep green eyes and blushed slightly, taking the hand offered to her, and settled herself on the soft blanket beneath her. 

                Apart from the fine view and the temperate heat her thoughts had once again been drawn away by thoughts of Terris. Very rude considering the company she kept but it was something she could not prevent. His face kept on creeping back into her mind; the distraught look against his striking features as she had fled the room that night. Of course he was as concerned as she but he was not in the situation she was! He already held love for her in his heart, or so she presumed. She held no such emotion for him, beyond sisterly love. How was she meant to spend the rest of her life with him, as his wife… bear his children. The sheer thought of it sent shivers down her spine. It was almost like committing incest! Yet her father, mother and older brother backed the pairing, and what with Callista being far too young to even understand what was really going on and Lowell still away in the military, there was no one to support Hiroko. He would have stood up for her! He would have made their father seen sense. She sighed gently, tipping her head upwards to take in the bright sky, the uncommonly pleasant day before turning back to the young lord. 

                She had that look on her delicate features again:  a look of conflict.  He lay beside her, but not too close, propping himself up on his left elbow as he put on a look of soft concern.  Actually, it felt pretty good to lie here, the sunshine warm upon him and not having to really do anything at the moment.  He had all the time in the world, really; and he could lull any hesitation she may harbor.  But he didn't much care for her expression:  the smooth brow was troubled and the dark blue eyes hooded.  He liked her better smiling.  And excited.

                "What's bothering you, Hiroko?" he asked softly.  "You can tell me."

                "I just can't seem to escape my problems, can I?" She mused thoughtfully. "I reveled in the fact that father allowed me to go to Asturia for a time, away from his words of marriage, yet I was merely blinding myself thinking that such talk would go away during my absence." She sighed again, tucking her legs underneath her gown's skirt. "I've returned home to find the situation far more intense than before. If only I'd known…"

                He ran his finger along a trailing fold of her gown that lay between them. 

 "Known what?" he asked, not looking at her.

                "How could I not have seen his care stemmed deeper than friendship," she whispered, grasping her hands together in a tight hold. "If Terris had but told me how he felt… I could have done something. Made him realize that there could never be anything between us. I care nothing for him concerning passion and desire, merely sisterly devotion…" 

                He looked up at her, gently covering her clenched hands with his own.  

"Passion and desire for a person can be learned," he said.  "But it is nothing compared to that which springs up on its own."

                "But why must he choose this course of action? He knew exactly how much it would distress me and yet… and yet I am the last to know. He wants me and so he takes the necessary precautions to have me all to himself. I feel so wicked for thinking it but I dread the thought that…" She turned away, shivering gently at the unbidden thought. What a lamentable time her wedding day… and night would be!

                Mustrum, you are such a _baka_! Guimel thought with an inner sneer.  You know how this girl thinks and yet you tell her nothing of your feelings, just assume she'll be happy with whatever you decide.  He brought himself up short:  why was he even thinking like this?  Stick to the agenda!  He slid up to sit beside her, putting his arm around her to rest on the blanket beside her, not quite touching her back.  He could feel the heat from her body, smell the sweet scent of her skin; he calmed himself down with an effort.

                "I can understand his attraction:  you are very beautiful.  And bold.  But you should never have to feel dread about anything."

                Her head drooped, a small smile curving her lips and she blushed lightly. 

                "I wish he saw it the way you do, lord, but that is unlikely."  She turned, despite her blush and stared at the young lord. "What of yourself? Have you similar thoughts on any specific lady at this time? Perhaps one you wish to settle down with. Despite your age I know of those who have married younger than you… all for the sake of carrying on the families name and traditions, be it for love or not."

                He smiled sadly, ignoring the impulse to lean forward and close that short space between their mouths.  God, it would be so easy...  He reined himself in, inwardly snarling.  Control!

                "Alas, no, my lady," he said softly.  "I am scheduled to join the military in a month.  A great honor to my family, but I will miss idle moments in gracious company."

                "Do… do you want to go? Leave your family and friends behind? Do you not worry that they will miss you?" she ventured meekly. 

                He fought from looking at her sharply.  No one had ever asked his feelings about the matter; he'd never really thought about it.  He straightened and looked away from her, towards the distant hills.

                "I... I don't know," he said slowly.  "But I will not dishonor my family."  He inwardly shook himself, then turned back to her.  "Will _you miss me, Hiroko?"_

                "You make fine company, Guimel. I do not hesitate in saying that your company will be sorely missed," she murmured before sighing. 'Why must the military draw away the best of men?' she thought sadly. 

                He smiled.  

"That makes my heart very glad," he replied, then softly put his hand on her neck.  "I will have many fond memories of you to take with me, I hope."

                "I do hope you will think of me fondly while you are away, sir, though I think you will have little time to give much else other than your training and such things any real thought."

                He slid his hand around to the back of her neck, leaning towards her. 

 "I suppose that depends on the memory, ne?" he said softly.  "What kind of memory would you like to give me?"

                "What would you want of me?" she asked gently, tipping her head to one side slightly, eyes appealing in unknowing confusion. What did he want of her? Then again, didn't he say something similar the day before, at tea? Her cheeks felt hot at the memory, of what had followed, and she swallowed a little more heavily than usual.

                "Passion; desire," he whispered and kissed her.

                Like the day before her body stiffened slightly, though as before she did not pull away, a sharp intake of breath drawn in just as his lips pressed against hers. After a moment her eyes fluttered closed, involuntarily finding herself slightly leaning into him, an innocent response to his own pleasant advances. Passion and desire… words that she had spoken only a few moments before, of how she could never apply them to her feelings for Terris, but Guimel. Surely they had to be a part of her affection towards him, for if not then why would she submit so quickly.

                Desire surged through him at her response, but he had to be careful!  She didn't know what would happen; he didn't want her to struggle against him.  But it was so hard to hold back; why should this be so hard for him?  He gently pushed her down onto the blanket, running his fingers lightly down her neck, caressing her shoulder before softly cupping her breast.

                She gasped out gently, the noise muted by Guimel's mouth against hers, and she moved slightly. This was so totally new to her… her mind consumed by so many thoughts or unsure-ness, confusion; though the sensation of his lips against her was quickly making all other thoughts quickly disperse. 

                He slipped his tongue slightly into her mouth, moving his hand down and around her, pressing her up against him, the feel of her soft, warm body overwhelming his caution.  Oh, God, he wanted her so badly!

                The contact made her swoon slightly, and as like the day before she felt her body gently arching up against his, her body reacting before her mind had time to register what was exactly happening. She let out a small moan as his tongue ran along hers, and she found her hands fisting a small hand full of the fabric of his jacket.

                He had to stop, he had to stop NOW he thought as he felt her moan run through him, her touch on his side.  She was responding so much like he'd thought she would:  what abandon!  But she didn't know; they hadn't even started... He broke free of her mouth, gasping lightly.

                "Hiroko," he said, "Undo my jacket."

                She finally opened her eyes, her breaths coming out in small gasps and her chest heaving heavily against the pressure of her bodice.

                "Why?" she managed to speak a little breathlessly, eyes staring up into Guimel's questioningly. 

                "Hiroko," he replied urgently, "This isn't anything near true passion.  Would you like to know what that is like?"

                It was quite scary, this new feeling coursing through her, making her body tremble ever so slightly. Yes, this newness was quite frightening. Guimel seemed familiar with the situation, comfortable in it yet for her… She didn't move, didn't say anything, just turned her head away in slight embarrassment. Once again her ideas of propriety causing her mind to clear slightly. This position they were in was quite intimate to say the least. 'What do you want from me?' she thought the same moment the words passed her lips just above an airy whisper. 

                Passion!  Desire! He wanted to shout at her, but the stillness of her body, the turning of her face caused him to clamp his mouth shut.  WHAT was wrong with him?  He had never been this uncontrolled!  He loosened his hold upon her, feeling his cheeks heat up as he tried to crush his desire.  It remained, however:  he ached to have her, despite her reluctance and his own good sense.

                "What have you done to me?" he whispered before he could stop himself.

                Her head turned slowly, glancing up at him, her eyes searching his as she allowed her hand to leave his jacket and lightly touch his cheek. She was confused. What had she done to him? Had she done something wrong… this was all so confusing.

                "I'm sorry…" she murmured gently, though she was unsure what she was apologizing for. 

                He had to get out of there, but how?  Get a hold of yourself! He inwardly snarled and forced himself to smile.  He'd never lost a conquest, and he wasn't going to lose this one.  Her touch felt very nice; the fingers cool on his heated skin.

                "There's no need to apologize," he said softly.  "I don't know why I said that.  How are you feeling?"

                She returned his smile, her concern quickly dissipating and absently she traced her fingers along Guimel's skin.

                "I feel light-headed, though it's not unpleasant in the slightest. And my body feels all tingly now!" she ran her tongue over her lips, the taste of Guimel's own still present on them. 

                OK, you can do this, he thought grimly, trying to think of something that would calm his body down.  Nothing was coming to mind; his fingers trembled to undo the laces of her bodice, to run down her body, to push up her skirt...  He reined himself in again, feeling the sweat come out on his brow from the effort.

                "Follow your body's instincts," he said, smiling slightly at the irony of his suggestion, "Your touch is wonderful."  He bent his head and kissed her neck, nipping it lightly as he undid the high collar on his jacket and the first few top buttons.  He took her hand and slid it down his neck to his shoulder.

                Timidly her hand slid a little up and over his shoulder, her mind still in debate on what to actually do. She was inquisitive, despite how she secretly knew this situation was all very wrong. She had always been that was as a young child. Getting into situations she was new and unsure of, things she knew were wrong. She would have thought given time she could have broken herself from such subversive actions and yet she found herself here, with Guimel.

                His skin felt so smooth against her touch, and she could feel the muscles beneath her fingers flex. Every so often she felt a light nip to her skin, sending her body shivering again, and she found her nails ever so slightly scoring the skin beneath them, her head tipping to the side, taking great pleasure in the sensation of smooth lips against her neck. Hadn't he spoken before of things that could be experienced far more pleasurable than this… she found that slightly hard to believe. 

                Mmmm, she tasted so sweet; he slid his fingers under her wrap, pushing it off her shoulders as he shivered at her nails on his skin.  And adventurous - could this get any better?!  He fought with himself, shaking with the effort to keep his movements slow and gentle.

                "Hiroko," he said softly against her skin as he moved his head lower, kissing her collarbone, slipping his hands around her once again to slowly trace the laces of her bodice down to her waist, where the knot was.

                Her body moved closer to his, arcing up into his touch, her own hand running up his neck and into his hair; muted murmurs passing her lips. Her body felt so warm, the sensations so new and yet... almost familiar, right! 

                He was going insane; it was taking all he had not to tear at her clothes, to enter her NOW, but, although she was responding so ardently, he knew what was to come would be a bit shocking to her.  He had to make sure she knew what was going to happen; he'd never forced anyone to lay with him; no one had never known what was going to come, and he was quite proud of that fact.  He lifted his head and looked at her:  her eyes were closed, a faint flush to her cheeks; her expression was pleasure, expectancy.  He kept from groaning as he own body responded to it.

                "Hiroko," he said, a little hoarsely.  "I want you.  I want to be inside of you.  It is like nothing you've ever felt; I know you will enjoy it so much!"

                Her eyes opened slowly, her eyelids low, and she blinked in the sun light. What was he referring to… once again his words confused her and she raised herself up slightly, placing her weight on one arm and stared at him. 

                "What do you mean?" she asked gently, her other hand lightly pressing down against the fabric of Guimel's pants leg. "I... I still don't understand what it is you want from me… this is all so confusing."

                He stroked her cheek, trying to ignore his body's demands as he went over his options.  None of them looked good.  He couldn't do this slowly - she was driving him crazy and she wasn't even trying to!  Did she put some kind of spell on him?  Nonsense!  He refused to believe in such idiocy, despite persistent rumors that magic did exist, that the emperor himself dabbled in it.  He couldn't just take her - that wasn't his style, and she would be hurt by it.  He inwardly sighed at his own foolishness - he actually was considering her side of this.  Truly she had put a spell on him...  He smiled and pulled away from her.  His body would calm down on its own, given time.  He'd have to give up on this one, much as he hated to.  He was keenly aware of her touch on his leg; it was like no one else's.  Another reason to drop this, to admit defeat.  Well, at least I'll give Kenneth a good laugh, he thought with grim humor.  Now, how to bow out of this gracefully?  His smile warmed as he reluctantly took her hand from his leg.

                "What nonsense I've been spouting today!" he softly exclaimed.  "Your company is quite enough for me, my lady."

                "What..?" she asked again a little exasperated. Did he have to always speak in riddles to her? She squeezed his hand gently, expression once again that of concern. "If you but clarified your intent I could be just as frank with you, lord. Do not try and draw away from what you want of me. I apologize for my ignorance, it's clear that in such dealings it does nothing to aid you in explaining your meaning but… I'm sure given a little time I can be made to understand your words."

                He turned and took up the bottle of wine, thinking it over.  He was sorely tempted to tell her straight out.  What the hell:  he'd be gone in a month.  But he'd shown more than enough of his real self, another thing he'd never done with a conquest before.  A conquest, right.  Who's conquering whom here? he thought sardonically as he opened the bottle and poured the wine into the glasses.  He set the bottle down, then turned back and handed her a glass.

                "I merely wanted to experience your beauty in full, Hiroko," he said softly.  "But what I want goes far beyond the boundaries of propriety."

                "You speak as if you have experienced such a thing before. But surely then that… or those experiences also went, as you said, far beyond the boundaries of propriety…" she responded plainly, "If that is true what difference should it make now?"

                He raised an eyebrow, smiling lazily.

                "Have you no thought of your reputation, Lady Madeious?  Or of your future husband, Lord Mustrum?"

                "What could be so wrong that it would destroy my reputation? Whatever it is you speak of you seem to be trying to warn me away from it. It's confusing. You want something from me and yet you seem determined not to have it." She sighed gently, taking a small sip from her glass. "Father and brother have kept me so isolated… even in Asturia they had given orders to the lady I stayed with, keeping me out of the way of others…" She turned her head away, staring down at her wine. "Terris and Naolin speak of the threat such men as yourself present but I just don't see it… what are they trying to protect me from?" she paused, the slightest frown against her features. "Today… today we have done things… things which I have spoken to my brother never to allow… but..." But she had thrown caution to the wind, taking in all the forbidden pleasures Guimel had to offer. What could be more scandalous than that? The only thing she had more to offer was…

                Her features blanched and she stared up at the form before her, her mouth parting slightly to speak yet no words would come. Though she did not know exactly what would ensue if she accepted such an offer she did have some knowledge, her brother had made frequent referral to it the day before! 

                He took a swallow of wine and smiled, observing how her expression changed from confusion to shock as she realized the real game.  "Pleasure, my lady," he said softly.  "Absolute, forbidden pleasure."

                "So much for your honorable intentions, sir…" she replied quietly. "And so you wish to claim my chastity, but for what reason?" 

                "How did you feel before I stopped?" he asked.  "Did you want me to?  Or did you want me to continue on, increasing the pleasure flowing through your body until you couldn't contain it?"

                "I cannot deny it felt nice… and… and that I did feel disappointment when you stopped! But what does that have to do with it?"

                He inwardly smiled:  this was very intriguing!  He'd never debated this before with a girl; a new experience!  But he wasn't fooled by the interest he was feeling:  he knew that if he kissed her, touched her again it would be like before, uncontrolled.  How could he have been so blinded?  Well, his eyes were opened now, just like hers.  He quelled a smirk as he took another swallow of wine.  There was no way she would learn how much she affected him!

                "Hiroko, don't play the hypocrite," he said banteringly.  "You knew it was wrong to meet me outside of your estate, alone.  You left any argument about your propriety a long time ago.  I'd say back in that corridor, at the party."

                She gasped out a little in repressed outrage. 

                "I went with you then, held my tongue at your touch, lord, and here it is you making it sound as if I was the one acting improperly. I never went beyond the boundaries of propriety. It was you who acted uncouthly, not I!" she released a long sigh, quelling her irritation at this situation. "I trusted you, that is why I came away on my own. Perhaps that is my fault, my naivety lead me from the truth but you spoke of trusting you. I believe people at their word. Please don't let me believe that I can't trust you… not after everything!?"

                He felt a pull to apologize - what the hell?!?  Had she gotten that much to him?  He crushed the pull ruthlessly, staring at her with a half-smile on his lips.  He picked up the bottle and refilled his glass.

                "Listen to me," he said, still smiling.  "Everything, and I mean everything your brother, and most likely Mustrum, has told you about me is true.  More wine?"  Now why did he say that?  She would probably leave in a huff, and for some reason he didn't want that.  You _baka_, he groaned to himself.  WHAT is wrong with you?

                 Her eyes reflected hurt, recalling her brothers and Terris' words. 

                "You merely wish to use me?" she whispered, "I… I mean nothing to you. Then why, why all this. You've spent days with me… it was all a lie?" she chocked back a sob, trying with waning effort to retain what little dignity she felt she had left. "But why?" 

                He kept his face nonchalant.  "Passion.  Desire.  You are very beautiful, and your boldness promises a very rewarding experience."  He turned from her, setting down the wine bottle, not wanting to see the hurt in her pretty features.  Why didn't she just go away?  Surely he had goaded her enough to make her run back to her brother, to Mustrum.  He felt a flare of anger at the thought of the old goat.  He'd have her, be her first, and he'd be laughing at him, too.  Guimel closed his eyes, knowing she was probably looking even more hurt, now.  Go away, he thought to her.  Please, go away before I do something I will really regret.

                She closed her eyes at his words, head turning away. It was heart-wrenching really, the thought of being used and deceived for someone else's gain. And yet. She turned back to Guimel, taking in his form, his own closed eyes and shifted a little bit closer.

                "And yet you could have taken what you wanted… at any time. But you didn't. Instead you tell me all this? I can't say it doesn't hurt, it does a great deal but…" Tentatively she moved closer, reaching out and running her thumb across his cheek again, accidentally brushing his lower lip. Her other she placed against his own hand and she stared at him, as he remained barely an inch from her, her nature calm and thoughtful. "But, though I may be mad to, I will happily forget it, if you swear your motives for all this will change." 

                He stiffened at her touch, then took her hand and kissed the palm, savoring the taste of her skin once again.  Then he dropped it, opening his eyes and laughing lightly.

                "I don't want to change," he said.  "I like who I am, despite what you do to me."  He pushed her onto the blanket and held himself above her, resting his hands on either side of her startled face.  "And you do arouse me, more than any prey I've ever had before.  If I took you, it would not be gentle and slow, but rather hard and fast.  That's not a good first time."  He laughed again.  "See what you do to me?  Despite myself, I'm concerned about you.  Have you cast some spell upon me?  I seem to have no control anymore."

                "You could do it now and... and I wouldn't stop you! I wouldn't resist you," she replied honestly, gazing up at him, a gentle sigh passing her lips. Her hands reached up, one resting against his back, the other his waist. "Do it now. Quench your need and leave. Do it. I'm nothing to you, am I? I am not asking you to change. But if my request is too hard then just do what you will. As I said, despite everything, I'll let you!" She closed her eyes; her head tipping back slightly, preparing herself for whatever may be next to follow. How she wanted to trust him, have that reassurance returned yet how could she when he did not seem willing to reassure her. How could she when I was not in his capacity to do so?

 Oh how could she fall someone so quickly and despite everything, knowing his affections seemed to be false she was willing to give herself to him, be shrewd her own reputation, her fathers wrath, Terris' feelings. She'd let him take her, despite his warning, despite her fears… all for the sake of a dwindling love.

                "As you desire, Hiroko," he said, almost coldly, then dipped his head to kiss her.


	10. Chapter 10: Remorse and Regrets

**Dangerous Games**

****

****

**Chapter Ten**

****

****

**Remorse and Regrets**

               Guimel stood outside of Robert's office in their home, shifting from foot to foot as he tried to banish the memories of his time with Hiroko.  Horrid, how horrid:  she had cried; he'd never made anyone cry before.  Dammit!  He TOLD her it would be bad!  Why did she have to give him the option of taking her?  He couldn't get that image of her out of his head; he'd opened his eyes and seen her tear-streaked face; he hadn't known she'd been crying, for her body had been responding to his, much to his surprise.  He'd gently brushed the tears from her cheeks then he couldn't take it and had run, leaving her there in the bright meadow.  He groaned, clutching his head and trying to get rid of those delicate features, the tears glittering in the sunshine.  He had to see his older brother.  Robert would know how to deal with this.  Guimel straightened, taking in a deep breath, then knocked on the ornate wooden door.

    "Come in!" he heard Robert say impatiently and he did so, closing the heavy door behind him.  His brother was sitting at his desk, the top buried in papers; he was scowling at a parchment unrolled before him.  "What?" he asked, not looking up.

    "_Oniisan_," Guimel said hesitantly and Robert looked up, the impatience on the fair features turning into concern.

    "What's wrong, Guimel?" he asked, half-smiling.  Guimel walked up to the desk, calming down a bit.  Just being with Robert made him feel better:  he was so much wiser and experienced than himself.

    "I just… spent some time with Hiroko," he said.  Robert grinned.

    "She's proving tougher than you thought?" he asked.  "Don't worry:  you'll get her!  They always give in, in the end."  Guimel picked up a blank parchment and rolled it up, gripping the tube in his hands.

    "Well, no, that's not the problem," he replied slowly, staring down at the parchment, turning it slowly in his grip.  "I've just lain with her and… she was crying.  I feel very bad about that, and now I can't stop thinking about it… and her."  He looked up in time to see Robert throw back his head and laugh.

    "Guimel!  You are so _kawaii!  Worried over a girl's tears?"  He laughed again while Guimel stared at him, feeling his cheeks heat up._

    "But, that's never happened before.  I know I've hurt her, terribly, and I want to correct that.  I…"  Robert held up his hand, smiling broadly, and he fell silent.  He watched as his brother stood and came around the desk, trying to work out why he should feel this way.  It was horrible!  Robert put his hand on his shoulder, looking down at him reassuringly.

    "Guimel, you have let this one get to you, but don't worry:  it'll pass.  Find yourself a new conquest and you'll forget all about her."  Guimel frowned up at him, irritated at his carefree attitude.  He was really bothered by this!  Robert winked at him.

    "I've had this happen to me, too, a few times," his brother said.  "It's just a sign that you're still a boy, not totally grown up yet."  He gave his shoulder a rough squeeze.  "You're all right; it will pass.  Go spend some time with Kenneth and forget about this Hiroko.  Your conquest is quite a coup, you know:  I wish I had had your skill when I was your age!"  He went back around his desk and sat, sighing as he picked up his pen.  "Now, let me be.  I've got to get this bookkeeping done before the end of the day."  Guimel stood still, staring at him doubtfully.  He wanted to believe him but the image of her still hadn't gone away; neither had the horrible feeling.  Robert looked up and frowned.

    "Guimel.  You'll be fine.  Now, leave me!"  Guimel spun on his heel and left, the irritation returning.  He couldn't believe his brother had ever felt this way; been this unsure of himself.  He closed his eyes and the memory of her pretty face in the sunlight, drawn in sadness overwhelmed him; he snarled and stopped, slamming his fisted hand into the wall next to him.  Fuck!  He ran to his room, yanking open the middle drawer of his desk and pulling out a parchment and ink.  He wrote, slowing down his sense of urgency to write out the characters perfectly:

_    I regret that this morning could not have turned out better.  I hope that you are faring well.  Guimel_

    He sealed the note and called Frederick, their butler.

    "Send this to Lady Hiroko Madeious, daughter of Duke Madeious.  Make sure she gets it!" he snarled, then twisted away from the man, ignoring the slightly surprised look on the dignified features, and strode to the exercise room.  The image of her hadn't gone away, but he did feel a little better.  Hopefully a good workout would finish the job.  He prayed it would be so.

---

            She felt so dirty, used… her body ached and her mind simply felt numb and in her depressed state had been drawn to Naolin's room, the familiar aura giving her slight comfort. She was tired, and the ride had been anything but comfortable and now all she wished was to be left alone. Thankfully none seemed to have noticed her return to the châteaux, only the stable boy appearing upon her slow approach, taking her horse from her the moment she dismounted. Her brother was still at home, though currently she knew not where and perhaps it was for the best. Were he to show up now, Hiroko was sure she would not be able to withstand his questioning.

            Her head nuzzled deeper into he pillow beneath her. Oh the shame! She truly did want to cry out, voice her pain, sorrow but she didn't, couldn't, for fear of being heard. She could still see it, that look in his face, in his eyes just before he had departed, leaving her alone to return home, leaving behind nothing but the gentle touch of his hand against her cheek. It was that, the fact that he had left her so promptly after getting what he wanted, without a bye or leave. That was what hurt her so, not the physical pain she had felt, nor the dull pain still running through her now, but the mental. That she truly was nothing to him.

            With that recurring thought fresh tears began to fall, slipping down her flushed skin as Hiroko hugged herself, a suppressed sob passing her lips. Oh why had she let him, why had she let herself..?

            "Why?"

            "What's wrong?" came the calm murmur from the far end of the chamber, but Hiroko's only response was to bury her head deeper into the pillow. "Come now, sis. Ever since you were little you've always snuck in here when you were upset, so tell me what's wrong!" The bed creaked gently as Naolin lowered himself onto it, the mattress dipping slightly under his weight.  Fingers weaved into her hair, running through the silky, soft tresses, causing her to recall her own similar action regarding Guimel, her own fingers running into his blond curls.

            She turned slightly, revealing her tear stained cheeks to him and watched as alarm crossed his fine features.

            "God, Hiroko, what's happened?" came his concerned voice and he leaned over her, smoothing away her tears with his thumbs. Immediately she turned away, biting her lower lip at the memory; another reminder of her would be seducer. "How long have you been up here, in this state? I didn't here you return. I most certainly didn't expect you to be home so soon! Why didn't you come to me?"

            "Leave me, Naolin, I'm not well." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, his own probing gaze meeting hers.

            "Something's happened today and I intend to find out what. I doubt a headache or a stomachache could cause you to act so."

            "It's nothing really!" she whimpered softly.

            "Don't lie to me, Hiroko. You've always been a terrible liar, even when you were young!"

            "Please!"

            "Come on Hiroko, you can tell me!" He urged, a small smile curving his lips. He saw it as a game, but how could he know how she felt. She dare not tell him. What would he say, do… who would he tell? But he wouldn't stop pressing her. He pulled her onto her back, his hands coming to either side of her head as he leaned over her, his voice suppressing laughter, a small smirk curving the corners of his lips. She eyes widened before she tried to break away, fear governing her actions. Why, why was everything reminding her of him? It took her brother but a moment to register the fright in her eyes, the tremble running through her body and frowned, his features darkening and his eyes bore down at her till she could stand it no longer.

            "What's happened Hiroko?!" his voice was colder now, a little strained, as if he were beginning to understand.

            "I'm sorry…" she whispered, more tears falling.

            "For what?"

            "I should have listened to you… I shouldn't have trusted him and now."

            "Hiroko..?"

            "I'm sorry. Please, please don't tell father, he'll be so angry!" he stared at her, his scrutiny unbearable, as his features twisted into a snarl. She tried to get out of his way as he rose to his knees, trying to slip away from the bed, only to be grabbed harshly around the waist and pulled back, fingers digging into her lower torso, causing her cry out in pain.

            "**God damn it, Hiroko!" she squeezed her eyes shut, bighting her lower lip to suppress herself from voicing any more cries of pain or distress as Naolin's hold only increased in pressure.**

            "**I told you. I warned you! Have you no sense woman?!" and he let out an angered cry as he shook her, in an attempt to make her look at him. But she couldn't wouldn't. Not to see the shame and disgust in his soulful blue eyes. "You stupid fool**!**"**** he released a long sigh, in an attempt to calm his fury, his hold loosening to reach up and touch her face. "I knew I couldn't trust you with him. I knew it. I should have made sure she couldn't get near you after yesterday. I don't know why but I thought he would back off, for a little while at least but I was wrong."**

            "I…I don't want to speak of it, Please." There was silence between them, him simply staring down at her as she in turn shied away.

            "Father is nothing," came the almost inaudible murmur, Naolin's temper finally cooled. "It's Terris who I'm worried about. Do you have any idea what this could do to him! Don't say anything to him when you see him. This will have to be covered gently and I prefer it be me he vent his anger on, rather than you!" She mealy nodded her head, as she felt a fresh spell of dread consume her. Terris, how easily he had been dismissed, all for experiencing something she had no real concept of, something she had no real desire to experience again. All for a so called moments pleasure, and a life times regret! How she wished it wasn't so. If only the circumstances had been different, it could have been so perfect!

            "I really am sorry!" she whimpered, her eyes finally opening, taking in the look of disappointment in her brother's eyes.

            "It's to late to regret now, Hiroko. He's already made his mark on you. Such a mark is hard to dismiss, especially if you…" he let out another cry of rage, though not half as loud, his features twisting again. "It's not your fault, its his, he knew exactly what he was doing… God I could kill him for this! Screw the repercussions!" Her eyes widened at his harsh words, her heart consumed by dread and she clung onto his arm as he went to stand, her eyes appealing to him.

            "You can't please. I beg you. Don't touch him!" she pleaded, eyes watering again.

            "How can you defend him like his, after all he's done to you. He could have taken anyone and yet he had to choose you! He just couldn't keep his filthy hands to himself could he? Damn him! When did it happen, where?!" His tone was growing louder, his fist slamming down onto his bedside cabinet, sending the items there crashing to the floor. Hiroko covered her ears with her hands, pleading him to stop.

            "Did he take advantage of you? Did he… did he hurt you?

            "Brother!"

            "Did you give your consent?"

            "Please don't."

            "DID YOU?" he shouted, his eyes burning with rage as if he already knew the answer.

            "Yes." Her form shook before she finally broke down, her sobs echoing in the room. "He told me everything but I still… let him. He, didn't hurt me, not intentionally anyway, I don't think, but I am…" a light tapping on the chamber door cut off her words and both heads immediately turned in it's direction.

            "Lord Naolin?" came the meek call for behind the mahogany door.

            "Yes?"

            "There's a messenger to see the Lady Hiroko, sir!"

            "She'll be down presently" came the curt reply, which followed by the sound of the servant leaving. "Get up!" came her brother's harsh tone, filled with authority and emotionless, his lips thinned and jaw set as if he had dismissed everything, which he had learnt of in the past hour. She complied, raising herself from the bed, whipping her cheeks and gathering what little strength and dignity she felt she had left, made her way through and out of the chamber, with Naolin in hot pursuit.

            She managed to muster a small smile as she entered the parlour, greeting the young man bowing politely before her. His form looked tired, as if he had journeyed there as fast as possible, his clothing slightly dishevelled and his hair out of place. Secretly she hoped he would not be as observant of her, as she was of him.

            "You seem tired?" she managed to force herself to speak wearily.

            "I rode to your home as quickly as possible, marm. My master seemed quiet insistent that it be delivered to you as soon as possible, or so I was told."

            "And your master, who is he?" came Naolin's calm tone as he entered through the parlour door, his previous anger and curtness suppressed somewhat - his tone now that of idol interest.

            "My employers are the Guilliames', lord, lady. And my master in question is…"

            "Lord Guimel?"

            "Yes, sir. He was quite resolute in his orders; that it was to be made sure to be given to you, my lady!" He then produced the note in question, handing it out to Hiroko with somewhat relief at completing his task successfully.

            Her fingers trembled as she stared down at the note extended to her, reluctantly accepting it and she found herself staring down at the wax and ribbon seal, running a thumb over it. What was it - he couldn't be content in using her the once? He had got what he wanted from her, hadn't he? So why wouldn't he leave her to her grief? It wasn't as if he cared any for her. It had all been words, fancy words and promises, broken promises, all of them!

            "Aren't you going to open it, because I don't know if you want to know what he has to say for himself, but I most certainly do!" It had returned once again, that aggression in his voice as he practically slammed the chamber door closed behind him.

            "No!" Hiroko responded simply, handing the note back to the clearly confused messenger. "I do not wish to think of him if he does not wish to think of me in the same light!"  She looked up at the young boy, a small, sad smile against her lips. "You have completed your task; you have given me the note. And now I return it to you."

            "Pardon me, Lady Madeious but is there a response to his… unread note?" God how she ached, how tired and drained she felt, physically and mentally. Yet she couldn't falter now, though she did droop her head as she shook it in response.

            "I have as little to say to him as he had to me upon his abrupt leaving this morning. He disserves no less." The messenger nodded his head, confusion still present on his face as he slipped the note back into his breast pocket and left, leaving Hiroko to sink onto the sofa beside her, her tears once again spilling and Naolin to comfort her.

---

            Guimel sighed impatiently, glaring at his younger brother, Georg.

            "No, _baka_, Kyushito is not part of the Alliance!  What's the matter with you?"

            "Forgive me, _Oniisan_," Georg said sullenly, his light green eyes trained on the closed book before him.  Guimel quelled the urge to smack him upside his curly head.  Georg was supposed to take over his functions at the emperor's court while he was doing his military term and the little bastard was fighting the responsibility tooth and nail.  He didn't need this, not today.  His two-hour workout had done nothing but make him tired and his shoulder's ache worse, and now Georg was driving him crazy.  He dropped into his chair and put his feet up on his desk, covering his eyes with one hand.

            "All right, let's go over it again.  List the members of the Alliance."  Covering his eyes was a bad mistake:  there she was, beautiful even in her sorrow, tears glittering in the sunlight.  DAMN!  He fought to keep still, determined not to show his feelings as Georg recited the names in a bored tone.  The little brat was behaving badly enough already; he didn't need to see his smirk as well.  A month, Guimel thought desperately, just a month and I'll be too busy to think of her.  A month, sure, that's only about a million years from now.  And Robert.  Guimel inwardly snarled.  Some help he was.  "It will pass."  Right.  He quelled a sigh.  Well, he supposed he had asked for it: he had been very blunt about his intentions.  What had driven him to do that?  Talk about breaking a cardinal rule!  But he simply had no control around her.  He still hoped she was all right; he'd never left anyone like that before.  It was bad form:  you always stayed for awhile afterwards, ensuring that the conquest was content.  It was part of keeping a high reputation.  But he really wanted her to be all right, despite his confusion as to why.  Well, she would read his note and perhaps draw some kind of comfort from that.  He certainly had in writing it.  Georg finished the list, correctly this time, and Guimel looked over to him, smiling lazily.

            "How is Asturia governed?"  Georg rolled his eyes.

            "By a monarchy."

            "List the principal customs."  Guimel stretched as Georg scowled and slowly started reciting again, his mind slipping back to Hiroko as he laced his fingers behind his head and stared at the ceiling.  Such spirit - he smiled a little, remembering her nails lightly scoring his skin, her delicate features flushed in pleasure, then frowned.  It should have been a great experience; what had happened?  Why didn't he have any control around her?

            There was a knock at the door, halting Georg's litany.  Guimel dropped his feet onto the floor and straightened.

            "Come in!" he shouted and the door opened, revealing Frederick.  The butler approached and held out a note to Guimel, who took it, a little puzzled.  Did she write him back?  Then he noticed his family crest on the unbroken wax seal.  He jerked to his feet, flushing as he glared up at the impassive features.

            "What's this?" he demanded.

            "The Lady Madeious received your note but declined to read it.  She gave no reply."  Guimel gasped, hearing Georg smothering a laugh behind him.  That… bitch!  He NEVER wrote a conquest after laying her:  only weak-willed _bakas ever did that!  He had a sudden visual of the girl laughing as she looked at the crest, perhaps showing it to Naolin.  Or worse:  Terris.  Guimel inwardly snarled and forced himself to relax, his face smoothing out:  he'd been showing his true self far too much lately.  But that weakness was over._

            "Dismissed," he said, then turned around to face Georg.  His brother had opened his textbook and was studying it with great interest, trying without success to hide a sly smirk.  Guimel hid a scowl, studying the bent head, the dark blonde curls gleaming in the sunlight.  Little brat.  He reined in his anger, for the moment:  he had to get Georg trained in.  He would have to work out how he would get her back later.

---

            "Good morning, my dear Guimel!  You look a little worn out."  Guimel frowned slightly as Kenneth ushered him into his mansion, leading the way to were they could change to play tennis.  He hadn't slept a wink last night; his brain whirling with a confused mess of emotions:  anger, frustration, regret, worry.  All of it centred on Hiroko.  His earlier rage at her had seeped away as he'd realized that she was a novice to this game; her personality was too open and honest to deliberately slight him in such a way.  He doubted that she would be laughing at anything right now.   And, after tossing and turning for half the night, he'd come to the reluctant conclusion that she simply wasn't going to go away from his thoughts, so he had accepted the fact and had tried to understand what she may have been thinking and feeling.  Guimel snarled as he quickly yanked on his tennis clothes, barely hearing Kenneth's non-stop monologue:  he was clueless.  He'd never tried this before, although he'd experienced the gamut of conquests' reactions, from anger to amusement.  All of them had dealt with the fact that he would have nothing more to do with them fairly well, but he'd made sure that they had been left contented.

            "… and so of course she would have to stay here for the next month!  Guimel, are you listening to me?"  He jerked his head up, still pulling on one of his shoes.  Kenneth was looking at him, one eyebrow raised.

            "_Hai, _hai_," he replied and, after a moment, his cousin continued with whatever it was he was prattling on about.  Guimel bent down and fitted the shoe on, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.  These had to be the silliest kind of boots he'd ever seen:  too low cut and soft to be any protection, but Kenneth insisted that they were proper tennis wear and nothing else would do.  He silently sighed as he started lacing them up, then stopped, his hands trembling as his mind immediately went back to yesterday morning.  Those laces at the back of her bodice; he had torn the fabric in his haste to undress her, that incredible need to be inside her overshadowing all consideration of gentleness.  He shivered at the memory of her body:  the soft breasts, the sweet curve of her hips.  She had felt so good…_

            "Guimel!"  He jerked, his fingers clutching about the laces and pulling the shoe up painfully tight.

            "What?" he snarled, loosening up the laces and tying them up properly, then jerking to his feet.  Kenneth's frown turned into a smile.

            "You seem a bit… preoccupied," his cousin drawled.  "But today is your last day to win the Lady Madeious."  Guimel felt his cheeks heat up; suddenly very aware at how closely Kenneth was watching him.  Kenneth.  If he told him that he had conquered her, her reputation was gone, Mustrum made a laughing stock, the Duke's power diminished within the Empire.  Guimel didn't give a shit about Mustrum, or the Duke, but it was very, very important to him that Hiroko's reputation stay intact.  Why this should be he didn't know, but he'd given up trying to question any of his thoughts about her last night.  He smiled lazily, picking up his racket and heading for the door to the court.

            "I've decided to heed your good advice, after all," he said as he walked through the door and onto the court, Kenneth at his heels.  His cousin raised his eyebrows.

            "Indeed?  I'm shocked, but, of course, the danger inherent in this one is simply palpable, now that she's affianced," Kenneth replied, heading for the far end of the court.  More than you ever dreamed, Guimel thought sourly as he picked up a tennis ball and took up his own place.  He knew if he kept his cousin talking, he wouldn't examine too hard his abrupt change in attitude.

            "Has that become common knowledge?" Guimel asked, and served the ball.  Kenneth grinned and easily returned it, just out of his reach.

            "It will be, at tomorrow's party.  Quite fitting, seeing as the Duke's younger brother is hosting it."  Guimel stifled a groan as he ran to pick up the ball.  The party!  Fuck, he'd forgotten all about it.  He felt a stab of pleasure and anger:  he wanted to see her again, but of course he couldn't approach her.  What a _baka he'd become over her!  Kenneth would be rolling on the ground, laughing his head off if he knew what he was thinking right now.  Well, fuck it:  he wanted to know if she was all right.  There had to be a way of talking to her without creating a scene.  Guimel smiled as he tossed the ball to his cousin, who caught it and prepared to serve.  Speaking with her, despite everything:  the challenge was just too appealing.  Kenneth served and Guimel jumped forward, backhanding the ball and grinning as it bounced just inside the line, past his startled cousin._


	11. Chapter 11: Just another form of enterta...

Chapter 11 

****

Just Another Form of Entertainment 

Her deeply rouged lips curved slightly as the smallest of smiles graced her face; though it was too faint for most to notice. She turned her head slightly, taking in the tall form of her uncle not two metres away from her, speaking flamboyantly to her intended. 

                He had always been a strange one, her uncle, always determined to find the best in life, Hiroko thought as she adjusted the delicate mask upon her face. He coveted the finest pleasures in life! Perhaps it was for this reason that his physical state was so… the fine wine, food and… other things, contributing to his robust belly and flustered face.   Oh, but he was a merry man, always laughing loudly as he poured a glass of the finest wine available down his throat or guzzling indulgently on a his fourth or fifth finely roasted glis glis. 

                How could tw people be so completely different; for though he was clearly her father's brother, he was the opposite of him in every way. He most certainly lacked her father's restraint… with a lot of things! But he was a good man, and he doted on Hiroko, ever since an early age. He had always saved her the finest sweet treats and foods. 

                She laughed gently as he turned towards her, his own constant smile brightening, his eyes glittering with affection. Yes, she could recall clearly how one time during her stay with him he had allowed her to gorge herself on buttermilk, and although at the time she was too young and ill to see the funny side, she now found it quite amusing. That had been the last time she had touched buttermilk!

                The party tonight was a fine example of the lengths, and expense, he was willing to go to get people to enjoy themselves as much as he always did. As a means to do this he had chosen a masquerade for his setting as well as a fine banquet and a wide selection of alcoholic beverages. These contemporary fashions were always a huge hit with him and he seemed overly optimistic by such a concept. Anything new like this always went down very well with him! So he was willing to go all out, anticipating the amount of drinks to be consumed that night, and opening his house for all who may wish to stay after the ball.

                Truth be told, Hiroko was glad of the mask. She herself felt more relaxed with the knowledge that she had less chance of being acknowledged - at a time when all she wanted was to be alone; it gave her oh so much more freedom than she would have had without the flimsy piece of satiny soft fabric about her face. To her relief her uncle Sagé had informed her, after an overly affectionate hug, that it was not proper for oneself to be announced at a masquerade. Surely the gods were on her side this night!

                But although this did comfort her, her wariness had not lessened and she was determined not to stray far from her brother; when, that is, he returned to her side. He seemed to be of the same opinion, promising that once he had dealt with some unspoken matter, she would not be left on her own during and part of the party's duration. He had promised her that the day before; the day she had so easily given up her virtue to that unscrupulous naive! 

                How she had wept after the messenger's departure, wept herself dry in Naolin's compassionate embrace till she had nothing left to give. Only then, once she had quieted, had he told her of Sagé's party. She didn't want to go, begged him not to make her but she knew it was futile. Attending such a function was mandatory; especially since part of its purpose was to have her engagement to Terris made common knowledge.

                As if Terris would want her now! As if anyone would ever want her! She was fooling herself, as she had with Guimel. Besides, what was to say Terris did not harbor the same intent? No, he would never wish to harm her so and yet… now she was unsure, as unsure as the moments in the past two days when Naolin had touched her, making her shy away. Would he too wish to do as Guimel had done? It had to be so, for why would Naolin speak of his friend's reaction to this untimely situation if he himself had not wished to be the first? Her confused mind and baffled thoughts had drawn away the last of her strength and, forcing back the impulse not to, rested her head against her brother's lap, sleep claiming her in her sorrows; for a time taking all her pain and fears away!

---

                Guimel stifled a curse as the carriage went over the umpteenth bump in the road.  Why anyone would want to live out in the country was beyond him.  He loved the rhythm of the capital city, the endless opportunities for excitement.  What did the country have?  He looked out at the window beside him:  nothing visible, no lights beyond the carriage lamps.  And of course they had to ride a carriage, instead of horseback!  He glared over at his cousin, his expression safely hidden by the evening's darkness.  Kenneth was very insistent about riding in his family carriage when they had to leave the city - he was proud of his family's crest and liked to show it off whenever he could.  The carriage lurched again, surprising a snarl out of him.  Kenneth laughed.

                "Patience, my dear Guimel.  We're almost there!"

                "_Hai," he replied, looking out into the darkness once again.  How the hell was he going to be able to talk to her?  She already had shown him that she didn't want anything to do with him; would she create a scene if he just walked up to her?  She was fairly good at hiding her feelings in company, but not always.  Well, he'd check out the party and see what chance would give him._

                The carriage finally stopped with a jerk, bright light now shining through the windows.  Kenneth was grinning at him; he smiled back, running his hands down his ornately embroidered jacket, pulling at the bottom edge to straighten it out.

                "Let the games begin!" Kenneth announced:  something he always did whenever they were about to enter another party.  Guimel's smile turned to a smirk.

                "I anticipate watching you work tonight, Cousin," he said.  Kenneth winked at him as the carriage door opened.  They climbed out, Guimel stretching his shoulders appreciatively as his boots hit the ground, then he froze as he saw Naolin, standing at the mansion entrance.

                "I think I'll try Lady Aiko tonight," Kenneth was murmuring, already walking towards the entrance.

                "Sounds like a challenge," Guimel replied, following in his cousin's wake.  "I'm going to get a little fresh air before going in, all right?"

                "_Hai," Kenneth said, not turning around.  "See you."  Guimel slowed and stopped, about a meter away from Naolin.  From the look in his eyes, he knew.  That was not unexpected, but surely he knew better than to make a scene out here!  More guests were arriving; Guimel neatly stepped out of the main pathway, still facing the nobleman._

                "Lord Madeious," he said formally, briefly dipping his head.

                "I wish a word with you, lord!" Naolin ground out, jaw locked, quite thankful that his tone did not betray his anger towards the youth before him. He didn't return the boy's nod. He couldn't stomach to, it was hard enough keeping himself in check and he refused to show this scoundrel any such respect. He had seen him arrive and watched his banter with his cousin and it had taken all his control not to speak out, do something to vent his frustration and fury yet he had curbed it. There was time for that, once they were else where; somewhere more private!

                Guimel raised his eyebrows; feeling a slow burn at Naolin's lack of manners.  But, of course, that was to be expected, too.  It just bit into him more this time, for some reason.

                "Speak your word, my lord," he said quietly.

                He turned away from him, without a further word, only a brief signal to follow, making his way from the entrance and away from enquiring ears. He waited till they were a good distance from view before turning around, a snarl immediately twisting his features.

                "How she can do it, I have no understanding. After what you have done to her…" his ire rose and he caught himself short of raising his voice too loud. "Whatever my sister's reasons, she shows you a lot of compassion, so much so she have begged me not to even confront you tonight. But I cannot hold my tongue for this… Do you have no honour, sir? How could you have such ill-found dealings with her?"

                Guimel cocked his head to one side. 

"Lady Madeious certainly has more honour than you show, my lord.  And what transpired between us is our business, not yours!"

                "It is my business when she hides herself away in my chamber, cries herself to sleep in my arms. It is MY business when she cannot bear to be touched for fright. Whatever you did to place her in such a way, you did it well! It is an ill mattered thing to do a lady as innocent as she. I thought I warned you, but you couldn't help yourself could you!" came the sharp reply, Naolin's eyes narrowed and blazing, his hands clenched at his sides.

                Guimel felt a stab of remorse - she had felt such pain!  He hid a frown, suddenly confused.  He wanted to make this right, but how?  He'd never thought about a conquest after she'd been conquered; he'd never felt this overwhelming need to do... what?  But he wasn't going to kowtow to Naolin - the man was an ass, and a hypocrite.

                "So, now what, Naolin?" he asked with a faint sneer.  "How have _you _handled the ire of your conquests' brothers?"

                "I, sir, do not deal so badly with my own women that I give their brothers means to come and see me! I also choose those who are not innocent to the game. I do not delight in hurting them, unlike yourself! Perhaps if the roles where reversed you would be more understanding, or maybe not? I have noticed your disregard for you older sister, despite how careful she seems to be in her own conquests. I doubt if I saddled her you would blink an eyelid. But not I! My sister is more to me than just a commodity and I refuse to let her be toyed with so unfairly. She is not knowledgeable of the risks such games cause for women, the disgrace you have caused her! All because…" his body shook slightly under the restraint he forced upon himself. "All because you couldn't keep your damn pants up!"

                The burn within Guimel returned, flaring up into fury and causing him to clench his teeth.  No one talked to him like that!  He kept his faint smile in place, although his fingers itched for his _katana_.

                "Maybe she was just following your example," he said.  "She certainly shows more style in the game than you ever have!"

                "If she had not sworn me not to, I would call you out for this! I have more than ample reason to. But I will not break my word. So I tell you now. If you dare to EVER hurt her again I swear that I will take my revenge on you, sir! Be damned the repercussions. Your actions have already destroyed her reputation…" he paused, a small frown replacing his angered expression and he studied the youth before him. "Now that I mention it, I am yet to hear, from any I have seen, of your conquest. I doubt they could keep it to themselves and yet…" his eyes narrowed slightly, his clenched fist relaxing. "You have had plenty time to speak of it. I do wonder why you are yet to?"

                "What has transpired between Lady Madeious and myself is our business," Guimel said in a bored tone.  The anger licked along his veins - who did Naolin think he was, threatening him?  But he didn't show it, merely stared at him, his eyebrows slightly raised.

                Naolin's eyebrows rose in surprise, his suspicion still lingering.

                "Then what was the point in taking her? I've seen you at work, lord. You seem to like those of challenge or with ulterior motive. What could have been so different about my sister?"

                Guimel rolled his eyes.

                "Is this meeting over?" he asked.  "I've heard the strangest rumours about this party and am anxious to see if they are true."

                "I want your word that your intentions towards my sister are over. I do not wish to see her hurt any more that she already is!"

                Guimel contemplated turning around and walking back to the entrance.  Could this _baka _insult him any worse?  However, he could kick him out of the party, and he still wanted to see Hiroko, to know if she was all right, despite everything.  The pull to do this was very strong, much more than before, and he was finding that he also wanted to see if she was as beautiful as he remembered her.  It had been two days, after all...  Guimel inwardly shook himself, then quelled a short sigh.  Just go with it, he thought grimly, and maybe it'll go away, like Robert said.  But did he want it to go away?  So confusing.  He smiled lazily.

                "I'm surprised that you would want my word, since you seem to have so little regard for me, _Lord Madeious."_

                "As if you have given me reason to do so!" Naolin replied, folding his arms before him. "Fine, so be it. Whatever your intentions, you will not be getting near her tonight nor any time after if I can help it!" 

                "As you wish, my lord," Guimel replied, tilting his head briefly, then he turned and made for the entrance, hiding a smirk.  But he'd have to be careful, since Naolin would be on the lookout for him.

                Kenneth was waiting for him in the foyer, much to his surprise.  His cousin's face was flushed, and he grinned widely upon sighting him, handing him a piece of black cloth, intricately embroidered.  Guimel looked at it, frowning slightly.

                "What's this?  Why aren't you inside?"  Kenneth fitted his cloth onto his face, effectively concealing his features.

                "Look!" he said happily.  "Isn't it grand?  Lord Sagé is hosting a masquerade; we'll be completely anonymous."  Guimel raised his eyebrows, irritated.  He didn't like to be anonymous; the term was alien to his sense of self.  Besides, he had both of his parents' distinctive hair, and he was below the average height for his age.  Kenneth was grinning broadly, his eyes sparkling with glee at the novelty.

                "Put it on!  I'm dying to get inside!  I must meet Lord Sagé and talk to him about this - such a marvellous invention!"  Guimel smirked, fitting the mask onto his face.

                "And Lady Aiko?" he asked.  "I thought you couldn't wait to start on her."  Kenneth tsked and reached over to adjust Guimel's mask, tightening the strings.

                "Women!  Bwaa, they're just another form of entertainment, and a common one at that."  He stepped back and studied him.  "This, my dear Guimel," he said brightly, "this is something new!  Let's go!"  Guimel grinned back at him and nodded, and the two young men followed the stream of masked guests into the grand ballroom.


	12. Chapter 12: A Ball a Ball

A Dangerous Game

Chapter Twelve

A Ball a Ball 

                She sighed, absently stroking the blond hair of her younger sister as she leaned against her seated form, hugging her leg through the fabric of her gown. Her father had chosen to bring her to the party this time, despite her young age, allowing her mother to come see Sagé and indulge in the pleasure and enjoyment the masquerade would have to offer, under his watchful eye, that is. 

                Naolin, as promised, had returned to her side and sat quietly talking with her. She was actually starting to regret the mask on her face. When one was aware of it, the fabric itched and irritated the skin and she found it awkward to talk to her brother - feeling she were indeed talking not to him but to a stranger.  

                Callista yawned sleepily. It was well past her bed time already but she seemed to be eager to stay up as late as she could manage, yet eventually she gave in to her drooping head, and with small clumsy movements climbed up onto the sofa Hiroko sat on and snuggled up into her sister's loving embrace. She did this a lot anyway. Despite the fact she had a bed of her own the five year old would sneak into Hiroko's own bed most nights and fall asleep in her sister's arms, fiddling sleepily with a small handful of brown hair. So cute and secretly Hiroko loved her all the more for it.

                "There he is!" Kenneth said, grinning and nodding towards Lord Sagé, who had a much more elaborate mask on than anyone else, as befitting the host of the party.  Guimel looked at the small crowd about him, but didn't recognize Hiroko.  Of course, how could he?  He had no idea what she was wearing and, although her hair and form were quite lovely, they weren't distinctive, and he couldn't go up and examine every dark-haired girl's eyes and mouth.  Well, not if he wanted to keep from getting slapped.  He hid a grin and pulled on his cousin's arm.

                "I'm getting a drink," he said, "You can tell me all about Lord Sagé when we meet up again, all right?"  Kenneth nodded and took off for the crowd about the host, expertly weaving his way through the other masked guests.  Guimel continued forward, smiling a little at the various noblewomen he passed, wondering who each was under that concealing mask.  The anonymity was appealing, but he was getting irritated that he couldn't find her.  He reached a small bar and ordered a glass of white wine, scanning the various tables and sofas.  Ah, there was Naolin - his outfit proclaiming his identity.  Then the young woman with him must be her.  Guimel leaned back, resting his elbows on the bar, feeling a rush of pleasure and trepidation.

                "Hiroko," he said, almost silently.

                "Hiroko?" her eyes looked up, her concentration on her younger sister lost and she stared at Naolin with a questioning look. "I've been asking you the same question three times now! You seemed lost in your thoughts!"

                "I'm sorry, brother," she replied quietly, noting the concern in his eyes. "What was it you asked?" 

                "I wanted to know if you might force yourself to speak to Terris? He's been watching you and it would be rude not to speak to him, if but for a little while." her mouth parted to protest but nothing came out, and she glanced across to where she had last seen her intended, speaking with her father and mother. Her eyes moved through the many masks and suits till she finally recognized Terris'. Her mother and father were no longer talking to him, off somewhere alone perhaps, for they never seemed to get much time on their own nowadays.

                Terris now leaned against one of the main structure poles of the room not far from her. There eyes met accidentally and she watched as the masked face immediately turned away. Did he think her angry at him? It must be so… Perhaps she was in a small way, for him placing this burden on her shoulders. But how could they control who they fell for. Hadn't she herself fallen into that snare?

                She shook her head, clearing those thoughts. She did not want to think of him tonight! Knowing he may be here was bad enough, without her thinking of him. 

                Do you think I should?" she asked softly, head turning to look at her brother. 

                "I do. You can't avoid him, after all you are to be married; what will you do then, lock yourself away from him?"

                "I don't love him though. I don't want to marry him. My feelings for him are that of sisterly affection, nothing more! And now… after all this!" her embrace on Callista tightened slightly, a light tremble coursing down her form. "Why would he want me now?"

                "He doesn't know and he won't ever know!" came Naolin's firm voice as he shifted their sister into his own arms. "Now go and talk to him. If you think you are suffering then imagine what he is going through." She nodded her head, standing slowly, the last trail of golden tresses slipping from her fingers as she gradually made her way towards her supposed husband to be.

                Guimel took a swallow of wine, watching as Hiroko got reluctantly up off the sofa and headed off at an angle through the crowd.  He immediately felt a pull to go to her, but suppressed it.  Naolin's eyes were following her, and she wasn't wandering, rather heading directly for a nobleman who stood, his body turned slightly away from her.  Mustrum?  He must be:  who else would she leave her brother to see, aside from her father, and this man looked too young to be him.  Guimel debated for a few moments.  Should he sidle over there and try to catch the conversation?  How anonymous did he look?  He glanced over to the mirror set up behind the bar.  Not very anonymous, in his eyes.  And Naolin would be on the watch for him - the young nobleman knew what he was wearing.  Guimel looked about, then smiled:  there was an empty table near the couple; a few hothouse plants placed along it, in Naolin's line of sight.  Marvelous.  He made his way through the crowd, glad for once that he was a little short, since the taller noblemen hid him fairly well from Naolin's possible notice, and discreetly sat down, his partly-screened profile to the couple.

                Her hand lightly touched Terris', causing him to startle and turn to stare at her, his eyes staring through the dark fabric of his mask.

                "Hiroko!" She merely nodded her head.

                "I'm sorry for not coming to see you earlier. If the circumstances were normal I know I would have done so the moment I saw you enter but…"

                "But now things are completely different." she nodded again before removing her hand, only for it to be caught in his. "I'm sorry I have brought this on you, Hiroko. It's just…"

                "Mother says she's known for a long while, and by Naolin's reaction, so has he. Am I the only one who didn't know?"

                "I'm not sure…" a soft sigh was released as she removed her hand from his.  "But I've wanted to tell you. I've needed to for…

                "I can't lie to you, Terris! I don't love you. I don't think I ever will, the way you want me to. I don't wish to marry you. I'm sorry but I don't. I can't let you go on thinking that I will warm to the idea but the thought of being forced to marry you… I don't think I could stand it." She didn't move, remaining with her eyes staring into his, wishing she could see his expression. She couldn't, though, and so merely went on. 

"I know you seek me for your love. I understand you do not wish to share me with any other, nor lose me to another suitor but you have to realize that you are losing me by doing just this. I'm sorry. I can't give you my heart. It is not mine to give!" 

                Now what will Mustrum do? Guimel thought as he watched the masked guests before him, tipping up his wineglass.  Will he try to win her back?  He didn't feel the usual contempt he had for the nobleman, but rather an indifference.  Mustrum had assumed rather than learned how this girl was, and had lost the game.  But perhaps not.  As to her heart being already taken, well, he didn't want to think too hard about that.  In any case, she sounded distraught but basically all right, which was a good thing.  He could leave her now and enjoy the party, have a few glasses of wine and see how Kenneth was doing with either the host or Lady Aiko.  He could do these things, but he wanted to stay at his table.  So he did, trying to work out how he could actually talk to her.  Guimel, you're a _baka__,_ he thought with an inner sneer, worse than Terris about her!  He was laughing at his own foolishness, but he wasn't going to move from this spot until she did.  It was that simple.  He inwardly shrugged and took another swallow of wine.  One challenge met, only to find another.  Oh, well.

                "And so what do you want of me?" She shuddered slightly at the emotionless-ness in Terris's tone, as if he were indifferent to her words. 

                "I know of the speech tonight, speaking of our engagement. Please, I beg you to postpone it. Be it a week, a month. This has been far too sudden for me. How am I to accept, adjust so quickly? I don't want it to be that way. IF we must marry then I wish at least to be comfortable in the arrangement at that time." He was silent, for what Hiroko felt was forever. 

                "Your father seems to be quite taken by the idea of our marriage, as is your mother, uncle and Naolin!" 

                "They are not the ones who must live with the decision," she responded flatly.

                "If you are worried about your life afterwards, you know I would never keep you from your family, god forbid. You know I would never ill-treat you. You would want for nothing, Hiroko!"

"I know!" she whispered, head drooping low. She wished she could lie to him. Tell him that she would learn to love him, as her mother had her father but there were so many differences between her parents match and her own. Why didn't he understand? She wasn't good enough for him anyway! Why couldn't he see that?

                "Then why? There has to be some plausible explanation. I can't except that you do not wish to marry because you don't think you can learn to love me!" he sounded a little lost, confused - no he didn't understand her at all did he, despite all the years they had been together. If he only knew the real Hiroko, surely he would never wish to see her again. Perhaps she should tell him, reveal all but she didn't think she could bear the look of betrayal he would show; it would break her!

                "Terris, please…" she whimpered, her mental mask finally slipping.  "All I'm asking is for time. The last few days I have been put through so much, more than I think I can cope with. I didn't even wish to come here tonight but I had no choice. I just don't wish to be pushed and fooled anymore!"

                "Hiroko?" his hold on her tightened, his hand slipping down to grasp her wrist, causing her to whimper again, her eyes closing tightly at the memory of the day before; hands holding her down. Please, not these thoughts again! she thought desperately, finally pulling away from Terris' hold.

                "Please Terris. Don't declare the engagement, please!" She knew he saw them, the tears trickling out from under her mask, slipping down her cheeks. She tried her best to hold the rest back but her thoughts were getting the better of her, making her want to flee from this place, anything to get away from that look of worry and concern in her friend's eyes. She didn't deserve him!

                "Very well, Hiroko!" once again came the emotionless response, causing her to release a suppressed sob, her form relaxing slightly. He turned away from her a moment later, seeming to take a great deal of interest in the dancers just a little way off. Her eyes followed his, spotting the familiar gown her mother had chosen to wear that night. She looked so happy, though with the mask that was quite hard to tell. Then again her mother always seemed happy and at ease when she was in her fathers presence. If only… Hiroko thought sadly. If only I could be that contented, someday!

                This was bad.  Very bad.  She didn't sound all right at all.  Guimel set his glass down, suppressing a scowl.  What he should do is just stay away from her, let her cry a few more times, settle down and marry the old goat.  Terris obviously cared for her very much.  Or, rather, who he thought she was.  But he didn't want to do that!  He wanted to talk to her, dammit!  He tapped his fingers on the table, considering.  No wonder no one he knew did this, tried to get together with a conquered girl.  It was just too complicated.

                "Oh, there you are," Kenneth said quietly as he slipped into a chair next to him.  "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find someone here tonight?"  Guimel smiled at him, taking up his wineglass.  Kenneth was speaking just above a whisper:  the usual method they used when talking privately at a party.  The couple was far enough away that they shouldn't hear.  But still, he didn't want them to notice him, mask or no mask.  How to move away with Kenneth?  He looked about the guests, draining his glass.

                "Isn't this wine marvelous?" he said softly.  "I'm going to get some more."  Kenneth grinned and handed him his own empty glass.__

_                "Arigato_!" he said cheerily, then leaned back and lazily looked over the swirl of masked nobility.

                Nothing more was said between them after that and eventually Hiroko decided it best to leave him alone. Choosing to return to Naolin, she found him talking to her uncle and another masked gent. Oh, how Sag's laugh was infectious, if only she would be as merry as he that night, but nothing but lamentable thoughts crossed her mind at that time! 

                She returned to her seat, taking Callista's sleeping form back from Naolin's hold, quietly listening to her uncle boisterously talk of his reasons for choosing tonight's theme. She listened but her thoughts would not leave her and so she allowed her mind to drift back to them, rather than fight it. She stared back down at her sister. Thank the gods she did not have to go through with this, not for many years to come. And when that time came Hiroko was determined to prevent her from leading her path, she would never go through the pain Hiroko felt at this moment. She would protect her from it all! 

                Guimel watched her from his place at the bar, while he waited for the wine.  She had safely ensconced herself within her family.  He quelled a short sigh.  This was proving to be a real challenge.  He felt a brief pain - she had been so independent before!  Now she looked like a frightened child, safely hidden in her mother's skirts, the vivacious personality nowhere to be seen.

                "My lord?"  Guimel turned and took the wineglasses, then returned to his table.  He studied his cousin, hiding a scowl.  Kenneth was looking like the best chance he had to getting near her, tonight, but the risk!  Guimel sat down and handed him his wine; his cousin smiled at him and nodded his head.  Guimel could feel himself tensing up; the dread tightening his muscles, but he had to talk to her.

                "Kenneth," he said quietly.  His cousin turned back to him, raising an eyebrow at the seriousness of his look.

                "_Hai_?"

                "I've changed my mind; I want to try for Lady Madeious again."  Kenneth grinned broadly.

                "I knew you couldn't resist!  But you're too late - the four days are up."  Guimel shrugged slightly.

                "Not really, since I stopped before the last day.  So, I've got a day or two left."

                "Hmmmm," Kenneth replied, half-smiling, then he nodded.  "All right."  Guimel nodded towards the little group on the sofa.  Kenneth slowly turned his head around, following his gaze.

                "Ah, I see her brother was not thrown off the scent by your manner at tea," he said lazily.  "At least, I'm assuming that's Naolin."

_                "Hai_," Guimel replied.  "How would you like to rescue her from an evening of utter boredom?"  Kenneth turned back and smiled, raising his glass.

                "I'm all ears, my dear Guimel."

                Callista whimpered in her sleep, causing Hiroko to laugh gently, the young child subconsciously drawing the attention of those around her. Bless the child, she always had known how to be the centre of attention, even when she wasn't trying to. But Hiroko was glad for the slight disruption, her mind slipping away from her worries to ponder over the child's dreams while the rest returned to their previously interrupted conversation.

                Kenneth wove his way through the crowd, inwardly grinning from ear to ear.  Guimel and his love for subtlety!  Why he couldn't just go up and smooth-talk the girl away from her family?  Ah, well, he didn't mind:  he simply loved the intrigue!  He stopped before the group, bowing slightly.

                "Good evening, gentlefolk!"

                The newcomer was greeted with the proper respect, heads nodding and gentle greetings spoken as he came to a stop before them. Hiroko herself, following protocol, smiled gently and nodded her head before returning her attention back to the blond on her lap, quite aware that Callista seemed to be becoming a dead weight against her thighs.

                "My lady," Kenneth said deferentially, "Forgive my boldness, but your loveliness has quite captured me."  He looked down at the sweetly sleeping girl and smiled fondly.  "The poor tyke has been completely worn out by the festivities!  So _kawaii__."___

                "That's sweet of you to say, sir," Hiroko responded plainly, that small smile returning to her lips as she looked down at her sister. "As for my dear sister, I think you are right! Though I am surprised she can sleep at all through all this music and laughter!"

                "It is a pity that she cannot enjoy it."  His smile turned warm.  "And yourself, my lady?  Truly you were made for both music and laughter.  But your somberness drew me to you."  He reached down and gently took her hand, holding it as lightly as if it were made of spun glass, and brought it to his lips.

                "I merely have had a long day, sir. I thought coming here might do wonders for my current disposition yet I find it is helping little." She pulled her hand back, a small sigh passing her lips, as she cast a small glance to Naolin, watching him in turn glance at her and her current companion before returning to talk to her uncle. Surely he must think all was well if he acted indifferent to this gent's front. "Hopefully it will improve a little later into the party." She tried to sound a little more pleasant, her small smile returning again. 

                "What a lovely smile!" Kenneth softly exclaimed.  "I'm sure the true one is simply dazzling!"

                "When I have reason to show it, I suppose it could be," she murmured wistfully, eyes gazing out through her visor before sighing softly as she fingered the stiff fabric thoughtfully. "A visor for a visor!" came the almost inaudible, thoughtful murmur. 

                "Then come, my lady, let's see if we can bring it out!  Would you dance with me?"  Kenneth smiled gently and held out his hand to her.

                She cast an appealing glance towards Naolin only to have him nod his head and once again remove Callista from her lap. But why? She didn't want to go anywhere and yet he was signaling her to do so. She did accept his hand despite her reluctance; she had no idea of whom she was to dance with. It could be anyone; still perhaps it would do her good to relax a little, if she could. And so she stood and allowed her companion to lead her to the dance floor.

                Kenneth hid a smile as the orchestra started the strains of a waltz.  Perfect.  He lightly took her in his arms and they slowly moved about the floor.  She was a little tense, but her smile had widened a little.

                "It's so good to see you once again, Lady Madeious," he murmured, smiling softly.  "Truly my cousin is correct about your dancing skill - it is divine!"

                She felt herself pale at his words, her mouth parting to stare up into the eyes of her partner.

                "Lord Ajinayama?" she ventured quietly, eyes wide. How had he known who she was? Oh, she had feared such a thing would happen. And now what? she thought helplessly as she felt her throat tighten, and her mouth turn dry.

                "Are you enjoying the masquerade, my dear?" he asked, smiling a little at her reaction.  "Isn't it marvelous?  One can be safely unknown; do anything without a thought to the consequences."

                "I would have agreed, sir, had you not known who I was! Surely that means that we are all not as unidentifiable as we think!" she replied plainly, watching her steps as the lord led her through the dance. "As for enjoying myself, I'm sure I would be if I was more in the mood. Yet I find myself quite tired and this masquerade merely seems to be draining me more so! I don't think I will stay that much longer. I'll leave, to make space for those who will appreciate my uncle's hard effort more."

                Kenneth gave a small frown.  "You would deprive us of your loveliness?  Please, stay!  Your identity is safe with me!"

                "I don't intend to leave quite yet." She replied, with a small smile. "And as for my identity if concerns me little. I have no intention to do anything which has any hint of consequence attached to it. But enough of me, how are you fairing, sir. Our last meeting was cut short as I recall and we had very little to talk."

                "Ah, Guimel:  he so likes to steal gentle company away from me!" he replied with a fond smile.  "But I have you at last, my dear.  Myself, I am doing quite well.  Your uncle is a wonderfully unique individual - I simply must hold one of these masquerades!"  The orchestra was only halfway through the waltz, but if Guimel wanted any time with her before Kenneth could return her to her family, he would have to move this along.  He kept his grasp upon her feather-light, but brought his cheek close to hers.

                "My cousin much desires to speak with you," he said softly into her ear.  "Would you?"

                A shiver ran through her, her head pulling back and slightly away from the lord's, her eyes searching warily over the others around her. He was here!?She shook her head, her hold on her partner tightening slightly. She couldn't make a scene, she couldn't act out of place and so she fought to calm herself, despite how weak her legs now felt beneath her. 

                "I do not. He drew me away from you once. I do not intent to allow it to happen again. It is your company I am currently enjoying, not his. Why, do you wish to be rid of me so soon, lord?" It was a chance, she knew it was, but she couldn't let him see the fright in her eyes and so allowed herself to smile brightly, her hold relaxing gently. "For that would be very regrettable, since I am finally starting to feel like myself once again, being in your fine company!"

                Kenneth smiled broadly, intrigued by her initial reaction.  This was new - had Guimel kept something from him?  His cousin hadn't said anything yesterday, beyond his intention to drop her, and he'd assumed that he hadn't seen her again, after tea.

                "I am honored!" he said softly.  "And, if you will forgive my boldness, surprised.  You seemed to be enjoying his company at the last party."

                "I did, and do…" she retorted. "But I feel I did a little too much and in my current situation I feel it is wrong of me to carry on regarding him in such a way." Her smile faltered a little. "Besides, since your cousin has spoken to you since our last meeting I'm sure he has mentioned something of my brother's distrust towards him. Despite everything I must submit to my brother's say in such matters!"

                "Bwaa!  My dear, this is a masquerade, and you are far too grown up to be following your brother's every little wish!  It's not fair that he wants to keep you all for himself!"  He leaned forward again, lightly brushing her cheek with his.  "Aren't you in the least bit curious as to what he has to say?  He was most adamant about his desire to talk with you.  It would seem that you've affected him greatly; the first girl I've ever seen do this to him."  Kenneth quelled a smile - Guimel could be so romantic!  Where did he come up with this idea, anyway?  The girl's resistance was so amusing - and intriguing.  He'd have to try this out sometime, when he'd found the appropriate prey.

                "Still, despite the lord's feelings on this matter, I must respectfully decline. Perhaps he can find some other lady far fairer than myself to speak to. I'm sure I would not be much company." he was pushing her; she knew it and she glanced over to the direction of her brother, subconsciously calling out to him with her eyes. He was watching them too! Had he been doing so the whole time? That fact gave her a great deal of relief. "See, even now we are under surveillance. My cautiousness is well placed!"

                Kenneth followed her gaze back to Naolin.  He nodded his head at him as they swept by, then smiled back down at the girl, inwardly shrugging.  Your loss, Cousin, he thought smugly.

                "He will be most disappointed!" he sighed, then smiled again.  "But, I must confess, _I_ am quite pleased!  Tell me, my lady, why do you think you are not much company?  I must disagree with you:  you have been wonderful company to me."

                "I have a lot on my mind of late and have been getting quite side tracked! And now I think it has drained me of what little energy I have. In truth, I planned to curl up with a good book tonight; quite clearly, my plans did not go as intended!"

                He frowned worriedly.  "You make me of two minds, my lady:  I would wish you well, but I abhor letting you get away from me!"  He smiled fondly again as the waltz came to an end, putting them on the opposite side of where her family were seated.  "How sad that this music should end!  But perhaps you are tired.  Shall I return you to your brother, or would you like to take a seat here?"

                "If I venture far my brother will only seek me out, and most likely come after you in the process!" she teased gently. "So I think we should choose the first, rather than the latter option, but you are welcomed to join me if you like. I know my uncle will merely be repeating what he said to me at the party's start! Besides," she continued with a fond smile, "I think it is unfair to leave my sister to sleep here much longer. I think I should take her to her room soon so she can rest in piece!"

                "Of course," Kenneth replied with soft regret as he wrapped her hand about his arm and led her slowly through the crowd.  "You are staying here for the night?"

                "My uncle insisted on it; I do not think my father had much choice in the matter." She chuckled knowingly. "I think he is too persuasive for his own good. But it is not as if we will be the only ones. My uncle has had all chambers opened for those who feel they have drunk too much and simply wish for somewhere to sleep it off. And all the rooms are most hospitable, there are so many of them too! No doubt by the party's end all will be accommodated!"

                Kenneth hid a smirk.  This was too perfect:  perhaps Guimel wouldn't lose her after all.  He put on a slightly worried look.

                "With so many rooms, however will you find your own?"  He grinned slightly.  "Will you have a sign tied to your door handle?"

                "You forget, lord, I have been here many a time. I know my way around this house as well as if I were at home!"

                Kenneth's grin widened.  "Of course!" he softly exclaimed.  They reached the group and he softened his grin to a gentle smile, nodding at Naolin.

                "Enjoy your dance?" came her brother's enquiring voice and Hiroko nodded her head, her smile growing slightly.

                "Very much so, but… brother, I was wondering if you minded if I took my leave now. I've cleared up my thoughts with Terris and now I just wish to have some quiet on my own. I can put Callista to bed too, as her room is near mine." She turned to Lord Ajinayama. "I do hope you don't think me rude, it's just that, despite how pleasant it was, I think the dance has taken the last of my energy from me."

                His smile immediately warmed as he took her hand and raised it to his lips.  "I am most honored to have this last dance with you, my dear!"  He turned to Naolin.  "Your sister dances like a dream; and is every inch the lady."  He bowed slightly to him, then to Hiroko.  "May you have a most pleasurable evening, my dear."  You may know this house like it was your own, Lady Madeious, he thought as he smiled again, but I know the Head Housekeeper.  I will know where your room is and, shortly, so shall my cousin.  He hid a grin as he made his departure from the little group, heading for the wall he knew Guimel would be leaning, waiting for him.  Now, what he gives me for this information:  that will be interesting.

                With a light kiss placed to her uncle's cheek and a few murmured excuses of feeling tired, Hiroko left the group, Callista gathered securely in her arms. Naolin followed, saying he would escort her to her room. He had been true to his word that night! In fact he seemed reluctant to leave her side, and, after settling Callista into her bed, he had escorted her to her own chamber door, saying he could stay with her longer if she wanted. Did he not wish to go and enjoy the night himself? Surely he would want to enjoy the beauty on offer that night. She had spoken to him of this and eventually he had relented, watching her enter the room before turning back to the swirling gowns and shrouded faces of the party.

                Guimel scowled at Kenneth.  "What?" he snarled.  His cousin grinned.

                "Come now, my dear Guimel," he replied banteringly.  "You've been holding out on me!  Her reaction, and flat refusal to see you, speaks volumes.  You told me you had left her at tea with quite a different attitude."  Guimel smoothed his face out, still inwardly snarling.  Dammit!  He knew this would be a mistake, but what other option did he have?  And now the smug bastard before him had literally the key to seeing her, but of course wouldn't give it until his damnable love of gossip had been appeased.  He managed to smile.

                "Now, Kenneth," he drawled, leaning back on his chair, lightly stroking the wineglass set on the table before him.  "Naolin was rabid at tea!  Obviously he's been working on her and, since I didn't show up to meet her the next day, as promised, I'm sure she's a little piqued."  Kenneth looked at him, smirking faintly, and he stared nonchalantly back at him, praying he'd accept his explanation.  After an eternity, his cousin smiled.

                "Now, why didn't I think of that?" he asked softly, then handed him a slip of paper.  "Here it is - you owe me for this one."  Guimel slipped the paper into his breast pocket and took up his wineglass.__

_                "Arigato_," he drawled.  "Although I think putting me through that horrid game of yours three times a week should be enough payment."  Kenneth laughed lightly, then got up and left him, disappearing into the swirl of masked guests without creating a ripple.  Guimel finished his wine and stood, making sure Naolin had returned, alone, before casually walking to the first staircase.


	13. Chapter 13: Forgive Me?

_Authors notes_:

hi. Dilandau's girl here. I just wanted to thank those of you who have left reviews and support for our work. We have been taking notice of your reviews and are appreciative of the support you've given us so far. It's also great that you have been enjoying our work. We never intended to do these collaborations for anything other than a bit of fun online over yahoo messenger between two fanfiction writers. And it wasn't until the end of  Dangerous Games that we decided to post and see if anyone was interested in or fun. Myself and Macbrooks look forward to posting more chapters soon and of course hearing from you. We like to update as regularly as possible but both of us have other obligations and so its just finding the time between collabs of which we currently have several on the go and are thoroughly enjoying writing well I am anyway heh. Hopefully the next chapter will be posted sooner than this one. Read and enjoy

Macbrooks, here.  Just wanted to say arigatoo for all the reviews and continued interest.    This has been  a fun story to write - it's great to see people think it's a good one as well.  Again, arigatoo.

Yup. Read, enjoy and we both look forward to hearing what you think!

**Dangerous Games**

****

**Chapter Thirteen **

****

**Forgive Me?**

****

Her maids were waiting for her, for she had for warned them of her plans for an early night - asking them if they would mind coming to her earlier that night. They had insisted that they would happily do so and, as she entered, their bright and happy faces greeted her. How infectious their bubbly attitudes were! All three of them were elderly women, always happy to fuss over her, especially her old wet nurse. She had been with her since she was first born, as close to her as was her mother, and the fine women doted on her! Immediately they set to disrobing her of her binding gown, chuckling knowingly at the relieved, heavy sigh Hiroko released at the tightly pulled corset strings were released.

                Her hair too was released and smoothed down with a soft brush, as her mask was also removed and the youngest of the maids appeared with her favorite nightgown. She had insisted in bringing it that day and, as her night cloak was draped over her shoulder and the belt loosely tied, she admired her appearance in the mirror. She could recall Naolin's speech when she had bought it; a statement of Terris' appreciation of her fine taste in clothing. How easily she had dismissed his words then but now, as she stared at her reflection, she could clearly understand what he'd meant!

                She dismissed the maids, murmuring her thanks before locking her door behind them and, slipping into her black satin, matching slippers, lowered herself onto her bed, pulling the drapes hanging down from the main pole beside her before picking up her book from her bedside table; noting with a small, sad smile that a bottle of chilled light wine had been left out with two glasses. No doubt her fine maids suspected that perhaps Terris might have been returning with her to talk in private. How considerate the dears were, but it was not to be!

Her smile brightened somewhat; relieved at the relaxed feeling flooding through her now that she was away from the party. She was so comfy here, so safe, she thought as she found her place in the book, and, leaning back into her fluffed pillows, continued reading from where she had left off.

                Guimel raised his hand to knock on the ornate wooden door, then stopped.  What the hell was he doing?  If she didn't want to see him, then that was that.  He ground his teeth.  Dammit, he wanted to see her!  This feeling was worse than any he'd ever felt - no wonder Robert had steered him away from it.  He should just give this up, just turn around and walk away.  Truly he was at the point of no return.  Or had he charged by that when he'd lain her?  He didn't know; it hurt his head to try to figure it out.  He sighed and took off his mask, slipping into his jacket.  He'd just knock on her door and give it one last try.  He smiled a little - at least he'd hear her voice.

                "Guimel, you are truly a _baka_," he said, grinning to himself.  Someday he would have to tell Kenneth the whole story.  Say, in about fifty years.  He laughed softly, shaking his head, then rapped on the door.

                She sighed gently, placing her book down onto the desk, repeating the action with the wine glass she had just raised to her lips. Was there no peace in this place? It was Naolin, she was sure of it! Darn the man, she had told him she wanted to be left alone! She got up from the bed and made her way over to the door with a small sigh of frustration, the back of her gown trailing behind her as she walked.

                "Naolin, I told you I'd be fine!" she spoke in a mock irritated manner as she unlocked and slowly opened the door. "You can see for yourself I'm…" Her words faltered as she came face to face with not her overprotective brother but… Guimel. She just stood there for a moment as realization dawned on her. A started cry replaced the rest of her words as she closed the door again, suddenly feeling quite sick to her stomach as she leaned heavily against the door, sinking to the ground with another small cry, her body trembling gently.

                He stumbled a few steps back, hitting the wall behind him and halting, still reeling from the impact of actually seeing her again.  She'd only been a foot away; he closed his eyes, relishing the image before them.  But he wasn't stupid:  the beautiful features had twisted into shock and fright, the door quickly shut.  Guimel opened his eyes, a wave of uncertainty flooding through him.  Was this what Robert meant when he said he was still a boy?  These uncontrolled emotions, this desire to make things right?  He suddenly wished to be his brother's age, right now:  surely, at 18 rotations, this sort of thing did not happen!  But he wasn't that age and couldn't pretend to be.  He'd caused enough damage to this girl; it was time to leave.  Yet he stayed rooted to the spot, gazing at the door.

                "What do you what?" she asked shakily as she turned, facing the door, her hand coming out to touch the hard wooden partition separating them.

                "I had to see if you were all right.  I am truly sorry for hurting you," he replied, his voice sounding leaden in his ears, all grace departed.  He came up to the door and knelt, putting his voice in line to hers.  "I wish I could make this right, but I don't think I can."

                "And so what do you think you can achieve by coming here, if you don't think you can make things better? Surely your cousin has told you enough of me to be content." She swallowed heavily, her eyes dropping to look down at the fabric of her gown. "Why don't you just leave like you did the other day?" She whimpered at the memory before standing, her head resting against the door.

                "I... I shouldn't have bothered you," he said quietly and stood.  "I just had to see you again."  He could feel his cheeks flush as he quelled a short sigh.  He couldn't seem to do anything right, anymore.  How much he'd changed in just a few days!  He felt a stab of remorse - obviously this little meeting was only causing her more pain.  "Goodbye," he said and turned away.

                Her chamber door was opened before she had realised what she had done, standing outside the room with her heart hammering hard against her chest as she let out a small whimper, confused tears slipping down her cheeks creating fresh paths in her makeup. She hated this, this confusion, uncertainty. Surely she should have remained in her room, safe and secure but it was not to be.

                He turned back to her, instinctively catching her up into his arms, fighting not to clutch her to him as he felt the heat of her body against him.  His uncontrolled desire:  _that _hadn't changed!

                "What's wrong?" he asked, looking her over.  "Are you all right?"          

                Her body froze, trembling at his touch, though she did not attempt to leave his embrace.

"You'd just leave again, like you did the other day? Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" she whispered, turning her head away, not daring to look at him.

                "Can you forgive me?" he said.  "I didn't know what to do."  A half-smile made its way to his lips.  "I still don't know what to do."  He softly kissed her cheek; he couldn't help it:  it was so close to his mouth and he just had to taste her sweet skin one more time.

                She sighed, her head drooping as she pulled back and turned towards her chamber making her way back towards and into it, leaving the door open. An open invitation if he accepted it.

                "Hiroko," he called softly, not moving.

                She turned as she heard her name called, simply staring at him before turning back and continuing to walk over to one of the chairs not far from her bed, on the opposite side of her bedside cabinet. She sighed again as she topped up her own glass before filling the fresh glass picking up both before settling down into the comfy chair, her gaze returning to Guimel still standing out side her door.

                He slowly moved forward, automatically shutting the door behind him, then he came over to her chair.  He knelt beside it, feeling sorrow at the almost noncommittal look in her eyes, her tear-streaked face.  God, those tears, yet again.  He took the proffered wineglass and set it on the low table before the chair, then caressed her cheek.  His desire welled up within him, but it wasn't the raging demon it had been before, blinding him to any consideration beyond his own need; uncontrolled, still, yet he found he could control it now.

                "Hiroko," he said, "Allow me to show you what it should have been like; how I should have treated you."

                "As if I'm going to fall for you again, Lord Guilliame! I will not be toyed with by you again. Surely I've dishonored myself enough already? Is it not enough to see the disgrace I've shown, brought upon my family?" she murmured emotionlessly. "It's hard enough that I have all these feelings without you adding more to them. No, your false words won't fool me again, I won't let them. However much your desire is to have me again. I think I took more than enough the first time. I DO NOT wish to experience such a thing again!"

                He dropped his hand, confusion flooding him.  What was he supposed to do?  She invited him into her bedchamber:  what did she want, then?

                "Your reputation is intact," he said slowly, "and my words are not false, this time."

                "That is most considerate of you," she replied, raising the glass to her lips to take a long drink of the liquid. She spoke no more for a while, merely savoring the taste and warmth it brought to her stomach. "I didn't leave my door open as an offer for you to come and have your way with me again, lord. I merely see it more suitable to talk away from where others may see or hear." She glanced at him, her eyes sad, holding the remorse she felt inside. "I was foolish to think that it would be different. Your words at how amazing such an experience may be were as false as the words you spoke to try and seduce me. But why this? Why come back? I'm nothing to you. And my brother speaks quite assuredly that you have done the same to many other women before me. So why didn't you just leave it?"

                He knew that this wouldn't work.  He should just leave her be.  That's what she wanted, _ne_?  He opened his mouth to say goodbye.

                "I don't know why," he said instead.  "I can't stop thinking of you.  I want to make this right, despite knowing what happened can't be undone."  He wanted to laugh:  he was acting like such a _baka_.  But he didn't.  "I can't justify what I've done - what excuse is there?  Women are for pleasure; a challenge to be met and conquered.  But you are different, much to my despair.  You've changed me, irrevocably I fear, but perhaps it is for the best."  He stood, angry at himself.  He wasn't making any sense!

                "In any case, I've caused you enough pain," he said, backing away from her.  "But you will find it a wonderful experience, Hiroko!  I wasn't lying about that.  Perhaps Lord Mustrum will be able to show you.  For myself, I can tell you of my regret, and can only wish you well."

                "And so you plan to run off again!" she spoke up, her chin raised and tone sharp. "As for experiencing such pleasure, I do not wish to share myself with Terris! I doubt I ever will, and he has never been a man to push me into ANYTHING I do not wish. I may be forced to marry him but that is far as it will go. It is a regrettable fact for him but I prefer it to be that fate than a worse one. I will try and dispute the marriage, regardless of my father's decision, there is still time!"

                He stopped his retreat, frowning.  "Fighting your father's wishes would bring great dishonor to your family.  What have they done to you to deserve that?"

                "I cannot bear the thought of being married to Terris. My reasons are my own. And my family, although they think this pairing for the best, I can not submit to their wishes, however proper it is for me." She smiled a little ruefully. "This is partly your fault, you know, lord. If you had not come into my life with all your words of rebelling and forgetting consequence, I'm sure I would have come to terms with and accepted Terris' offer, but now…"

                Guimel quelled a sudden smile:  the boldness, just peeping out again.

                "Ah, consequences," he said softly, coming up and sitting in the chair next to her.  "You have given my world a tumble, too."  He picked up the wineglass and drank, enjoying the slight burn.  "A fine vintage.  Were you expecting company?"

                "Terris," she replied plainly, resting her elbow against the chairs arm and leaning her cheek against her palm. "Though it wasn't my doing. I do believe my maids thought he might come to see me tonight, after the party. A sweet gesture on their part but not an appreciated one."

                Guimel leaned forward, setting his glass back down.  "My lady," he said quietly, "You may not think I will ever speak sincerely to you, but know this:  I would give much to be able to bring your old smile back.  Your former fire!"

                "You took that with you the other day, when you left me in that field. Do you think it's so easy to rectify the pain you caused then?" she closed her eyes, fingers lightly massaging her temples. "You took more from me that just my innocence, lord, much more!"

                "And you took my very self, Hiroko."

                "Really?" she asked quietly, her eyes opening slowly, to cast him a skeptical look. "And how did I do that? Is this more of your wayward lies?"

                He turned away from her, suddenly wishing he hadn't said anything.  What had prompted him to say that?  But perhaps this was the way to make things, if not right, at least better.  And he felt the pull to keep talking, to stay in her presence...

                "I don't know how you did it," he finally replied, turning back to her and picking up his wineglass.  "But I'm not who I used to be, and I think the consequences of that will be very dire to my peace of mind, as they already have been."

                "I never intended to change you, sir!" she murmured, her eyes staring past his form and about the room before her gaze returned to him. "I told you that before. But perhaps it is a good thing that some change has occurred, if just a little bit. But I do wonder exactly what has changed?"

                "I have never," he said slowly, rotating his wineglass, staring into the pale depths, "thought of anyone besides myself.  Never."  He set the glass down and looked at her.  "Yet now I think of you.  I'm very worried about you, I regret that I ever hurt you."  He half-smiled.  "I even rue that I seduced you."  The smile faded.  "Why do you want me to stay here?" he asked suddenly.  "I only seem to cause you more pain."

                Hiroko shook her head.

                 "Despite it all, Lord Guilliame, in spite of all that you have done… I can't help but care for you! Despite the fact that you feel nothing for me, I can't stop the feelings I have. Pathetic, no?" She released a gentle sigh, raising her head from her hand to reach out to fiddle with a stray blond curl, much as she had with Callista's only a short time prior. "Unfortunately I can't help it. I'd prefer you to stay here with me, even if you caused me more pain, than leave."

                He caught her hand and pulled it gently downwards, turning to stare at her.  "How can you say I feel nothing for you, after hearing my words?  I don't know what I feel for you, but it's not nothing."  He released her hand and took up his glass again, draining it in one draught.

                "I suggest that you refrain from touching me," he said wryly, and winked at her.  "You still have the ability to arouse me, even by doing such little things!"

                She stared at him in an apologetic fashion before her head dropped to stare at the black satin covering her lap.

                "You say that, but I have no way of knowing if you tell the truth. No doubt your intentions will be the same as the other day. You have already suggested as much. Then off you would go again, off back to that cousin of yours, to spill all your secrets. Yes, Naolin has spoken a great deal of you and your ways!"

                He smiled cynically.  "_Hai_, I suppose he has.  And they are all quite true."  His smile softened as he put down his glass and stood up.  "And you seem to be convinced, despite my words tonight, that I have not changed in the least."  He bowed slightly.  "Speak the word, my lady, and I will take my unwanted, unrepentant presence from yourself.  My cousin awaits, as you mentioned; I can't spend much more time here without him suspecting that I've conquered you, after all."

                "My door is always open to you Guimel. But please do not leave on my account, for I truly do not wish you to go! If you go, go because it is your wish, not mine." She in turn stood, her hands clasped together. "Time alone is so infrequent, especially now. I fear that if you were to leave now I would not have the chance to see you again." Her head lowered again, a shiver running through her at the thought. "I couldn't bear such a thing to happen." Despite his words she reached out, her eyes running over his face as her hand touched his cheek. "Tell me, do you think it's wrong of me, foolish of me to care for you like I do? It's out of my control, though. If I could but understand what you want from me, if I could figure out where I stand with you… but how can I when not even you seem to know the answers?!"

                "Hiroko," he said softly, taking her hands in his, "I live for the moment.  I'm entering the military in a month:  my whole life will change.  I have no thought about tomorrow, no thought of the consequences of anything I do."  He smiled ruefully.  "At least I didn't until two days ago."  He gripped her hands.  "Where do you stand with me?" he asked musingly, arching an eyebrow.  "Where you have always stood - an incredible challenge, yet now the challenge is one that I don't understand.  But I must have it!"

                 "But how can you have what you do not know?" she said, dropping her head to his shoulder in a defeated manor. "Would you return later tonight if I asked you? The party is not yet at its best, let alone nearing its end. My uncle will happily let you stay in one of the available rooms. I…I just do not wish for it to end like this, I couldn't accept it. Please? Go make some excuse to your cousin. You are, after all, a master at deceiving!" she teased gently. "And then return to me!"

                Guimel gently turned her until she was facing him.  "Why, Hiroko," he said banteringly, "Is this some boldness I see coming out, once again?"  His face grew serious.  "I will."

                "Thank you!" she whispered, leaning up ever so slightly so her lips grazed his ever so slightly, a soft smile upon her lips. "Then the night is ours to do as we wish. No thoughts of being missed or being disturbed."

                Guimel shivered:  her soft lips...  He bent his head, tightening his hold about her, pressing her up against him as he kissed her, all thoughts drowning in the pounding of his blood...

                She allowed him to kiss her, simply enjoying the taste of him again before she finally pulled back, breaking the kiss yet not pulling from his hold.

                "I see you manner hasn't changed though." She teased jovially, feeling warm and secure in his hold. Surely this was how it should be, she thought secretly, her head once again resting against his shoulder. "Perhaps I should have taken you up on your offer earlier on. What with Lord Ajinayama seeming to be so insistent that I see you." She mused with a contented sigh.

                He stiffened slightly as trepidation swept through him.  "Hiroko," he said softly, "Do you understand?  We have no future.  You must understand this or you will be terribly hurt, again."  He turned her in his arms, looking into her dark blue eyes.  He suppressed a smile - she looked so beautiful!  And desirable.  He could feel his arms trembling, wanting to crush her to him, to evoke from her cries of pleasure...  He blinked and shook his head, trying to stay focused.  Some things just never changed.

                "Then what is this?" she asked quietly as she ran her thumb over his lips to remove the light hint of red gloss against them. "I don't want to accept it. What am I to do after everything? Go to Terris and beg forgiveness, take him on his offer? Do I lie with him at night and eventually bear his children? It is not a future I would even want! All because of what… because you join the army? Or is there more to it than that?" she sighed remorsefully. "This can all wait till you come back. You spoke that your cousin would start to presume a great deal if you did not return soon."

                "_Hai_," he said with soft regret, releasing her.  He walked to the door and opened it, then turned back towards her, smiling lazily.  "Mustrum was quite the player in his day, my lady.  He would give you many nights to remember!"  He walked through the door and closed it, pulling out the mask from his jacket as he headed for the staircase.


	14. Chapter 14: Once Again

CHAPTER 14

Once Again

What else could she do but wait? She was unsure how long he would remain away from her. Minutes, hours? Who knew? She could only try and occupy herself while he was gone. And so she returned to her bed, nestling herself on the now slightly disturbed sheets before picking up her book again and attempting to read. But how could she when her lips still tingled from his touch, his taste? She carefully turned the next page and although she had read the words they had not been registered in her mind, only thoughts of him and his words, which once again would not leave her head.

Guimel merged smoothly with the masked guests after making sure that no one at Hiroko's group was watching the staircase. How the hell was he going to find Kenneth in all this? He looked about, searching for his cousin, trying to remember just what he'd been wearing. It wasn't coming to mind: his thoughts were preoccupied with Hiroko, waiting for him upstairs. He couldn't wait to get back, to pull that black satin from her body and show her all his skills... He jerked to a stop, inwardly growling as he tried to calm himself down. Fuck, where was Kenneth? He walked slowly to the table they'd originally sat at, where he'd overheard Hiroko and Mustrum. He frowned: he didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about anything but getting back upstairs! A-ha! Kenneth was sitting at the table, carelessly holding a glass of wine as he watched the crowd. Guimel smirked and sat down.

"Well?" Kenneth asked lazily. He shrugged.

"Such a challenge..." he said softly. Kenneth grinned.

"Come now, Guimel!" he quietly exclaimed. "You had every opportunity in the world!" Guimel softly snarled.

"Except that her damn' sister had to be there!" he growled. "I finally got her to let me into her room and there she was, little brat." Kenneth laughed and saluted him with his glass.

"So, is that it?" he asked, smirking now. "You're giving up?" Guimel leaned back scowled faintly.

"I can't see what else I can do," he replied sourly. Kenneth smiled.

"Well, this is a first," he drawled. "Too bad."

In the end she had given up her attempts to read, instead crossing the corridor to check on her sister. Bless the child; she was deeply asleep, her body curled up tightly into a ball. She had then returned to her room, a strange anticipation overcoming her, at the thought of his return. She walked to the far end of her chamber, procuring her brush and absently running it through her hair. Right now any distraction was better than counting the minutes till Guimel's return, however long that could be!

"Hai," Guimel softly snarled. Then he smiled and looked his cousin over. "And you, Kenneth? Why haven't you gone after Lady Aiko?" Kenneth's smile turned into a smirk.

"I know how much you enjoy watching, almost as much as I do!" he softly replied. "Now, watch and learn, my dear Guimel, and maybe you'll fare better with the next conquest." Guimel nodded his head briefly, then smiled slightly as he watched his cousin disappear into the crowd. Now, time to head upstairs...

Pleasant images flashed before her eyes as she sat, her brush now lying still in her lap as she remained seated before her vanity table, eyelids shut and a small smile on her lips. She could hear the vibrations and steady rhythm of the ball below her and for a moment she wished she were back down there with her brother, mother and father; dancing and laugh with the others present. She had yet to see her three cousins and spending time with her uncle was an enjoyable experience but… but she was here in her room, waiting for Guimel; eagerly anticipating seeing his fine face and proud form again.

Not two hours ago the thought of him again practically terrified her, the mere mention of his name causing her to recall that of breaking thoughts and memories. But now… the moment she had saw him, after the initial shock, that warm feeling had returned to her, that feeling of being held by him, hearing his charming voice and the feeling of his lips against hers. It drew away so much of the fear she had first felt. Surely this was not wise, despite her feelings; his conduct with her the day before was so shameful, for her and her family but even now when she should have been locking her door and hiding away she was inviting him back to her bed chamber. She released a stifled yawn, confusion and tiredness reflected in the gentle sigh which shortly followed.

"Lost in your thoughts?" came the gentle call from her doorway and her eyes instantly opened, staring into the mirror, her gaze falling onto the masked man before her. He leaned against the door, inadvertently shutting it with his weight before reaching back to draw the lock, preventing any unwanted visitors from disturbing them.

Hiroko nodded her head in answer to his question, placing the brush back onto the table before raising herself from her seat, a small smile curving her lips. With graceful steps she made her way over to the chamber window, her hand reaching out to touch the pane. She could see people outside in her uncle's garden, weaving into the confines of the maze, which took up a great proportion of the grounds. Now that she thought about it, she had seen the same thing before, the night she had first met Guimel; couples walking into the darkness with knowing glances cast at one another. She'd never noticed it before, but now, with eyes unclouded…

She jumped slightly at the feeling of hands upon her shoulders, then turned to stare at the form behind her before returning her gaze to the garden. Were they off to do that same as she and Guimel had but a day or so ago? Such thoughts caused a shudder to run through her, remembering what had been, the memories of it all; would she ever forget that day? Would she ever know the passion he had spoken of, promised? She blushed, shaking her head slightly to remove any such fanciful thoughts from her head.

"May I enquire what thoughts seem to have rendered you so, Hiroko?"

"A great deal of things. Forbidden things. I should feel quite wretched for thinking such things, my lord. That and thoughts best not dwelt on!" She returned her gaze to the view before them, eyes glancing at the blond hair reflected in the window, the youth's gaze directed upon her, before she pushed it open slightly, appreciative of the cool night's air against her skin as it slipped through the parting. "I see it now!" she whispered quietly. "Now that my eyes have been opened somewhat. The strange things I have seen, heard before now and dismissed so easily, now… now it's all so clear." She did not turn to face him, simply stared up at his reflection as she spoke. "They all play the game, don't they, like you." Finally she turned, facing him this time, her eyes a little sorrowful. "Just like you with me, leading them away somewhere private."

"Yes, it's most likely true. Most tonight are here for that very reason!"

"Like yourself?"

"Like myself. But no more as your brother and cousins. I would not doubt that Mustrum would be doing so too were he not so smitten by you, lady!" She looked down, realising how true his words were, recalling Naolin the day before; his words and actions regarding Lady Du Pless and that attitude of his all the next day! She shook her head, taking a small step closer to him.

"And tonight, what are your intentions, Guimel?"

"Not what you obviously seem to think!" came the plain response as she reached up, her fingers running over the fabric, masking his features before tracing them back behind his head to untie the lacing there; gently pulling it away from his face.

"That's better!" she murmured, sliding the visor into his jacket pocket before turning back to gaze at the view for a moment longer before relenting, the breeze causing her to shiver as she closed the window. The coldness was too bitter for her that night, considering her chosen attire. "Did you have any problems downstairs? I've noticed how persistent your cousin can be!"

"It went as smoothly as expected - there's no reason for him not to believe what I told him!" She frowned ever so slightly, her head tipping to one side as she stared up at him expectantly.

"Where does he think you are?"

"Still downstairs, most likely brooding over your rejection of me!" She chuckled gently, her hand resting on his with a gentle touch.

"You really were being truthful when you said my reputation is intact, weren't you?" she whispered, her hold tightening.

"I told you, as I did your brother. Whatever happens between you and me is our business." She blushed slightly, her head drooping in slight embarrassment, recalling again the memory of what had happened between them as she felt his hand cover hers. "I did mean it when I said I was sorry."

"For what?" Hiroko responded, staring blankly at her feet.

"You know what I'm referring to, Hiroko. I _am_ sorry for hurting you!" came the soothing voice above her as she was drawn against his warm form. "I really do wish I could make it up to you."

"You don't have to!" she whispered as she felt her chin tipped up. "Despite what I felt I did consent to what happened between us. It was my choice; you warned me…"

"I warned you but you had no understanding of what I was really asking of you." She laughed lightly; quite aware of how gentle his hold on her was, taking in the softness in his eyes and smiling softly.

"I never wanted to see you again. I was so hurt. The physical pain was nothing compared to what I felt like inside, the mental anguish and I was so scared of seeing you tonight. That I was nothing to you, nothing but a silly little girl who you had fooled." He stiffened slightly at her words and her smile softened even more. He went to speak, no doubt a rebuttal on his tongue, yet she silenced him, pressing a finger to his lips. "But now after seeing you again, talking to you; I don't care what has happened. Now I can't stand the thought of not seeing you again." She pulled away from his hold as her fingers traced the well-defined curve of his mouth, her thumb following suit, running along his lower lip in an absentminded fashion.

His hand caught hers, bringing it up to his lips, pressing a kiss to her wrist, his warm breath against her skin causing small goose bumps to break out over her body. She really wished she understood how he did this to her. Though she did feel nervous of his touches and intent she couldn't help but respond to them. Hiroko shivered as he kissed each finger before slowly letting go of her hand and she instantly let her form lean against his, his arms coming around her in a warm embrace.

He said nothing, his head merely rested against hers, a long sigh released as they remained silently in the vast chamber. How long they stood there she did not know, she simply resting her head against his chest, her hand against the side of his jacket, gently fisting the fabric as they remained there. It was comforting and with his fingers gently tracing the satin covering her back she quickly found herself starting to slip into a light sleep.

"You're tired?" came Guimel's soothing words, though it was more of a statement than a question and she shook her head in response, her hold on him tightening. "If you want to sleep I'll leave, you know!"

"No." she murmured, her head shaking more prominently. "I don't want you to go. Please don't!" She looked up at him, her eyes appealing him to stay, her weariness flooding from her the moment his words had been spoken. "I just haven't slept that well the last few nights, that's all."

"Does that mean you haven't slept at all?" She remained silent, avoiding from answering, knowing his presumption to be correct. "Once again a repercussion of my dealings with you!"

"Perhaps," she said with a calming gentleness, "But, like everything else, it was my choice. We've been through this, Guimel!"

Silence once again ensued between them, the sound of the ball coming up from beneath them, where her parents most likely danced together, her brother perhaps finding a young lady to accompany for the night. She shivered gently. A young lady to seduce… when he was so angry about Guimel's dealings with her. Surely that girl and the ones before her had brothers who would be as angry as he? How could he be such a hypocrite? Yes how could here, while Guimel had done so much to try and make up for his mistakes!

"Hiroko?" She snapped out of her revere, blushing brightly as she realised how long she had been starting at Guimel.

"I'm sorry; I was just lost in my thoughts again," she replied, moving her head to lean her cheek against his. "So many things are running through my mind. I don't know what to do anymore; I wish I did! I suppose I can only act upon my emotions, what I feel deep down inside, whatever they are."

"What do your emotions tell you, Hiroko?" God, just his voice sent her body trembling. Did he have any idea what he did to her with a few simple touches and words?

"I'd like to just stay here, like this and never have to worry what tomorrow will bring. Just stay here like this…"

"You make it sound as if the night is already over. It has just begun!" His words were right, and that fact soothed her greatly!

"Yes… all night." Hiroko sighed, a small smile showing as she leaned up against him more, watching him carefully as he lowered his head slowly, his lips brushing hers.

Her fingers ran into his fine hair as she surrendered herself to his imploring touches, as his hold on her slightly tightened while he gently deepened the kiss; drawing it on and on until her lungs ached for a breath of air and the smallest of moans were forced from her. When he finally broke it she was left breathing heavily, her hold on him tight and she was very glad of his supporting arms around her. She was quite unsure that without his hold she would have the capacity to stand of her own will, the kisses intensity leaving her legs feeling rather weak.

"I know what you want from me!" she managed to gasp out breathlessly, watching him carefully, noting he too seemed to be in a similar state. "Despite the dishonour it could bring to my family if any found out that I had lain with you I cannot help but want to please you!" She remained against him, her hands pressed against his back, running over the beautifully designed fabric. "What kind of woman would do such a thing: invite a man into her chamber, alone? I am not the submissive woman I should be. See how easily I backed up and then disregarded the rules of protocol and propriety. And yet despite this, when most would dismiss me, you still seem to want me. You must, for you have come back. But is your need to have me again the only reason you're here? I wish I knew!"

"I wish to rectify the pain and distress I've caused you," he replied softly. "I know I can't take back what happened. I can only hope to make it better." It was hard to tell if his intent was as honourable as it sounded, but if she believed him then what?

"And so you intend to do the same as before, as in the meadow?" His expression turned serious, his hold on her tightening.

"I can assure you it would be nothing like that! I wasn't lying when I told you it's like nothing you've ever experienced. When done right it would be so very different, I promise!" She sighed gently, staring at him critically in a show of uncertainty.

"You said that once before, Guimel and I did believe you then, for what that was worth." His hand left her waist, his fingers tracing her jaw line before tipping her head up to look into her eyes. She was lost from there on, in the depths of his olive coloured orbs. The understanding and concern in his eyes won her over far quicker than any words could have!

She pulled back slightly, quickly suppressing thoughts and concerns of her future, at the idea that Guimel may do the same as before, leaving her the moment he had had his fill of her. All pushed aside as she made her choice and with tentative movements she undid the laces tied loosely at the top of her chest. He seemed to understand all too well the offer she was presenting him with and a sudden hesitation seemed to cross his fine features as he murmured her name with uncertainty.

"I believe you, Guimel. I trust you, whatever happens!" He smiled back in return; she felt her breath catch at how handsome he looked at that moment, as he ran a hand into her long hair before his head lowered to claim her lips.

Hey, Reader-san! Macbrooks here. Dilandausgirl wrote an excellent lemon to follow this scene; however, we can't post it here. So take it as read that our heroine and hero have a great time, Guimel making sure Hiroko gets the best experience possible, and we'll jump to the two of them just afterwards in the next chapter...


	15. Chapter 15: Together Then Apart

Chapter 15

Together Then Apart

They lay together for several minutes, both breathing heavily while their hearts beat heavily against one another's chests, feeling the heat on each others bodies as Guimel lay with his weight raised up off Hiroko, braced up on his arms. As he stared down at her, he reached out and brushed the stray strands of hair from her face, his expression gently, though understandably drained.

"Hiroko…I…" She looked at him expectantly, not dismissing the gentleness in his tone, yet he said nothing more, only kissing her softly before he pulled away from her.

Sorrow spread through her and she sighed gently as he moved away, turning onto her side. The night was over and as like before he was away again, now that his business with her was done. But he did not do as she suspected he would. Instead he lay next to her, draping the satin throw from the far end of the bed up around both of them as he took her up in his arms. His hands ran along her back, his fingers tracing the small notches of her spine, and Hiroko released another sigh, this time in relief as she nuzzled against him, her hand pressing against his dampened chest as she closed her eyes. She could hear his heart, the fast beating rhythm slowing down to a steady pace. She didn't ask what he was going to say before; she wouldn't push him to either. If he didn't want to say it was fine; besides it may have been something she didn't really want to hear. And so she remained silent, content in his warm embrace, and allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by the beating of his heart.

---

It was still dark out when Hiroko stirred in her sleep, awoken by the now familiar feeling of fingers tracing her back. Her arms came around the warm from beneath her, leaning further over as she released a small yawn. She glanced up, admiring the candles light, highlighting Guimel's blond hair and fine features as he in turn returned her sleepy gaze.

"Guimel," she murmured, her head nuzzling against the stomach her head had been resting against in her sleep, and smiled as his hold on her tightened. "What time is it?"

"It's still late!" came the quiet response, his voice sounding deeper from the tiredness audible in it. "So late we could in fact call it early." She chuckled ever so softly as he pulled her up against his hard form.

"Then why, when so many of we sensible people sleep, are you still awake?" she asked innocently.

"I was just thinking, that's all, Hiroko. Go back to sleep if you like." She rested both her hands against his chest, gently pushing herself up off him to place a small kiss against his lips before leaning back and shaking her head.

"I'm awake now…" she yawned, resting her head against his chest.

"Sounds like it," came the teasing tone but her only response was a sleepy 'hmmm' and she felt the rumble of amusement against her cheek as Guimel chuckled knowingly.

"What were you thinking of?" she murmured, eyes gradually closing as she smiled drowsily, her fingers tracing the sides of his waist.

"Wondering what to do…" came the thoughtful reply, Guimel's hand returning to his previous action of running up and down her back, his soothing actions quickly making her drowsiness return.

"And…" she managed to force herself to ask in the hazy mind of sleep. Yet she never heard the response, if that is, Guimel even replied to her question at all.

He lay still, feeling her soft breath upon his skin as she slept, his arms clasped protectively around her. I am so fucked, he thought, staring up at the ceiling, his mind far too awake to follow her into slumber. He had almost told her he loved her, seeing her so beautiful in the lamplight, the drops of sweat sparkling along her brow. He loved her? His throat had closed up at the realization, the wave of terror that instantly had engulfed him. But he hadn't shown it; she looked so peaceful: he had managed to undo the damage he'd wrought with their first time together and he didn't want to change that. And he also hadn't wanted to leave her, even beyond the usual "after time" that was required for a conquest's contentment. He didn't think that he ever wanted to leave her.

She sighed in her sleep; he felt her smile against his chest and he automatically held her a little tighter, even as he inwardly groaned. What was he going to do? He was entering the military in a month, with no guarantee of coming back. His father had taken a tour and had been part of the Empire's earlier, covert conquests; he had seen his comrades die and had been brutally honest to his son when he'd decided to put him in for his own tour. No guarantees...

He shivered, running his hand down Hiroko's back, enjoying her warmth. She stirred and woke, sleepily surprised to see him awake. He smiled and, after a few words of conversation, she went back to sleep, completely worn out by their joining. He ran his hand down her back again, softer this time, dipping his head to breathe in the sweet smell of her hair, then he stared back up at the ceiling. The best plan would be to have her marry Mustrum: she would be taken care of and he could still see her until he joined up. He immediately rejected the idea, unaccustomed jealousy flowing through him, his hold tightening around her once again. She was his! No one else could have her! He inwardly sneered at himself: what an attitude! But there it was, despite his experience and good sense. Well, no one had ever affected him this way, so he guessed he would just have to accept it. But the problem remained: how could he keep her and make sure she was taken care of?

The party was still going on strong downstairs: Guimel could hear the orchestra faintly playing a waltz. He smiled, thinking of the time they had danced, her light footsteps, that trusting face! He quelled a sigh. Perhaps he could formally court her: her engagement hadn't been publicly announced and the match was politically advantageous for his family, so Father would approve. He suddenly grinned, picturing the look on Naolin's face. It would be worth it just to see that! And winning his consent would be quite the challenge, after all...

Sleep was starting to overtake him: she had really worn him out! His hand caressed her hip then slid up to her waist, lightly stroking the soft, flat stomach. That boldness... his smile softened as his eyes closed on their own. He shook his head, suddenly: it wouldn't do to fall asleep here! Sooner or later someone would be coming up to check on her; and he had to get back downstairs before Kenneth figured out that he was neither watching him nor picking up a new conquest. He bent his head and kissed her brow.

"Wake up, Hiroko!" he said softly.

She heard his voice, somewhere in the back of her mind; the sound of him causing her to smile in her sleep, her mind registering he seemed to be talking to her yet this time sleep won out, her hold on him tightening slightly as released a contented sigh, her form pressing against his a little more.

He shook her a little bit. "Come on, Hiroko, you have to wake up!" he said, a little louder.

A soft humming noise of protest was released as Hiroko stirred, her head lifting slightly, though her eyes remained closed, before her head dropped back down onto his chest with a small sigh. She stifled a yawn before she finally looked up, her sleep-clouded eyes taking in Guimel's face as he stared at her and she smiled gently.

"We cannot stay like this," he said softly, her beautiful, peaceful expression going right to his heart. How he wanted to stay! But time was passing, and he was keenly aware of what could happen if he didn't leave, soon. "Your family will be checking up on you, and I need to get back to Kenneth before he wonders where I've gone."

He was right, she thought, suppressing the urge to protest, her head dropping back down to his chest in a sullen manner. Her eyes slowly began adjusting to the candle, and moon's light cast over the room, before releasing a disappointed sigh, her fingers tracing the smooth skin beneath them.

"I understand," she murmured softly. "You have to return to the party." Though she made no attempt to move, to content simply resting there.

He gently pushed her onto her back, leaning over her as he took her face in his hands.

"I want you with me, forever," he said, rushing the words together before he lost his nerve. "I would like to ask your father for permission to court you." God, he was shaking, he was so trepiditious! What if she said no?

She stared up at him, her eyes open wide, the sleepiness completely gone. Her lips parted to speak yet nothing came out. Her body felt so hot at that moment this feeling of shock at his abrupt words stunning her and leaving her quite mute. He wanted her. But…

"Why?" she finally whispered, her ability to talk finally returning to her.

"I will be leaving in a month - you must be taken care of!" he softly snarled, wanting to say the words screaming in his head but still unable to. There seemed to be some kind of block; a defense that hadn't been breeched.

She frowned slightly in confusion, not comprehending his words.

"I have my family," she replied plainly. "They are there to take care of me, aren't they!"

He was silent for a few seconds, then bent and kissed her.

"Of course," he said softly. "I'd forgotten about them." And he had, in his rush of concern for her. He inwardly laughed at himself: baka!

"Do you really want to? Court me I mean?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He smiled - she looked so incredulous! - and kissed her again.

"Hai," he whispered. "If you and your father will let me."

Her breath caught in her throat, her arms coming around him in a gentle embrace, her skeptical thoughts and worries flooding from her with his words. A small shiver ran through her as the relief coursed through her system and she stared up at him with requited care and emotion.

Guimel hugged her back, still trepiditious. Did this mean hai, he could do this? Or did this mean, that's a very nice thought, but I don't want you to? He let go of her, looking into the dark blue eyes.

"Is this what you would like?" he asked hesitantly.

She laughed gently, her hand coming up to run over his cheek, her smile brightening at his words. He seemed positively unnerved, waiting for her reply.

"Of course I would!" she replied happily. "I would like nothing more than to have that."

"Oh, Hiroko," he said softly, then kissed her again, a deep, long kiss that caused a slow pound to start in his blood. Oh, if only he could have her, again! But there was no time. No time... He ran his hand down her body, softly riding over the curves of her flesh, lightly scoring his nails against her skin as his desire grew.

Her body shivered at his touch, a small sound rising in the back of her throat, as her own hand ran into his hair, through the silk locks. The thought of pulling away did occur to her, to tell him to go but she stopped herself, simply enjoying his touch against her body.

His words had to touched her to deeply that night, or morning, whatever the time may be. No she didn't want him to leave yet. Perhaps she could just persuade him to stay a little longer.

He broke the kiss, tilting his head back, reveling in the feel of her fingers in his hair. That boldness... he wanted to see it in his sons! And those beautiful eyes... "I must go!" he softly exclaimed. "Kenneth will find out if I don't! He's very sharp. He sat up and pulled lightly on her hand. "I'm taking a quick bath - join me!"

She blushed, though she was unsure why, considering how intimate they had been with each other already, before shaking her head gently.

"You seem to get side tracked very easily, my lord," she murmured. "Don't you think I would only be a hindrance if I came with you?"

"I believe, my lady, that you have completely exhausted me," he replied, his face serious, then he smiled and got out of bed. "Stay here and sleep," he murmured, bending down to brush his lips against her brow. "And, if all goes well, I will soon be able to visit you as I should - properly!"

"The bathing room is through that door." She spoke sweetly as she sat up in bed, before pointing to the second of two doors at the opposite end of the chamber. "You can't miss it."

"Arigato," he said, then went to the bathing room. He filled the tub halfway with warm water, then quickly washed up, a sense of urgency growing within him.

She watched him go, hugging the sheet to her before chuckling gently. How strange that night had been, oh the revelations which had happened and the things which had been exchanged. She sighed gently as she slipped from the bed, the sound of the bath been drawn long since stopped. She tied the sheet around her bare form as she bent to gather Guimel's clothes, smoothing them out neatly before making her way over towards the chamber door he had entered through only a short time before.

He came back into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist, to find Hiroko standing at the door, holding his clothes and smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"My lady?" he asked.

"I presumed you would be needing these, that's all," she sweetly responded, her fingers smoothing over the fabric of his jacket. "Luckily it's not creased."

"Domo arigato," he said with an answering smile, taking the clothes from her and putting them on. He sat on one of the chairs by her bed, pulling his long boots on.

"I'm sure Kenneth has a room already for us - he's very organized." He finished buckling up his boots and stood, taking her in his arms. "You feel very right, this way," he said softly. "I will never leave you again."

"Though that's what you are about to do right now?" she teased gently, her smile bright, her own arms resting at his sides. "No doubt my uncle will have procured some entertainment for tomorrow morning, besides breakfast. He seems to have a fondness for extravagancy in all forms. I'm sure I will see you there some time. Though I do hope it will be more than just a fleeting glance of you."

He grinned, suddenly. "We'll just have to see how your brother's feeling!" He kissed her quickly, then let go of her. "Until tomorrow, my lady," he said, moving towards the bedroom door.

She nodded her head, her hands now clasped before her against her chest.

"I'll most likely be entertaining guests in the drawing room. And we shall see how my brother is feeling. Though I do not doubt your reception will be anything but friendly."


	16. Chapter 16: The First Step

AN: Macbrooks here. First of all, domo arigato once again to all our readers! I can't believe that we're still getting requests for more chapters! Gomen nasai for the lack of posting - we wrote this story a long, long time ago and of course it takes time to set up the chapters. Lame, I know. But I'll try to be a bit more quick on putting up the next chapters.

Chapter 16

  
The First Step

He fitted his mask back on before descending the staircase, carefully observant of the guests below. This masquerade was quite the invention, especially for clandestine meetings. Guimel hid a smile - surely Lord Sagé was aware of this! Who was their fine host with tonight? he thought as he made his way through the thinning nobility to his table. It was very late, now: all the children were gone, as were the elderly noblefolk. The young players would have already gone through their first conquests of the night and were either boasting about it or seeking new prey. He inwardly frowned. No more of those games for him! Why should he, when he already had, and would keep, the best? Hiroko... he smiled before he could stop himself, and for once he didn't care who saw his true face. She had said yes; he was still unbelieving. The smile died as he spied Kenneth at their table: his cousin was scowling faintly at him. Uh-oh.

"Cousin," he drawled as he sat down beside him, suddenly feeling very tired. She had indeed exhausted him - he just wanted to find a bed and sleep. Kenneth looked at him sharply.

"Where have you been? Lady Aiko proved to be most adventurous; your addition would have made this evening very interesting." Guimel fought to keep from rolling his eyes. Kenneth loved this kind of game: have a girl be teased by two men at once until she couldn't stand it and either attacked one of them or ran away, an emotional mess. He'd only done it with his cousin a few times; it was just too frustrating on his end to do it more, since it got all three of them excited but they could never release their tension. All of a sudden, he thought of what Hiroko might have thought, had she been their victim, and he confusion swept through him. What a terrible game to play on somebody! He pushed down the confusion - stay focused! - and yawned slightly.

"I've been quite successful with someone else, Kenneth," he said smugly. "I don't need your games to get me all lathered up for nothing." His cousin smirked faintly.

"I suspected as much." He shuddered slightly. "Why do you bother? You already have the girl. On to the next one!" That was another battle cry he liked to give and usually Guimel would echo it heartily, but, once again he thought of Hiroko and he kept silent. He could feel his world shattering within, all his thoughts and upbringing in the game shifting, and it scared him. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks as Kenneth, after a moment, took up his wineglass and drank. I'm blowing this, Guimel thought desperately, I've changed so much - what am I going to do? He forced himself to smile lazily.

"What can I say?" he asked softly, pulling forward the glass of wine that Kenneth had gotten for him. Kenneth put down his glass and chuckled.

"My dear Guimel!" he softly exclaimed. "You never change!" He leaned forward. "Since you were off playing, I figured I'd get us a room. It's all been done, and I've been waiting for you to return." He stretched his shoulders, his grey eyes twinkling. "I can imagine you would like some sleep!" Guimel drained his glass, relief washing through him.

"Hai," he said softly. "Arigato." Kenneth winked at him and he smiled back, although the confusion fell upon him again. He loved his cousin, for all his eccentricities, but how would their relationship change? He wasn't who he had been - would Kenneth understand? Guimel inwardly shrugged as he followed him through the ballroom. He'd sleep on it and see what tomorrow would bring.

---

She could hear a voice beside her, piercing through that hazy state of dreams, seemingly trapped neither in sleep now awareness, somewhere between the two. It was a familiar, warm and loving voice; the fondness in it made her smile softly as she pulled her bed sheet further over her, up against her waist.

She could feel a hand against her cheek now too. Lightly tracing its way to her jaw line and finally she felt herself stirring as the sensation becoming more obvious, as did the words being spoken. Naolin… He wasn't speaking to anyone, simply murmuring words to himself, to Hiroko as she slept, or so he thought.

"You always have been to independent and vivacious for your own good, even when you were little. Always getting yourself into situations we tried so hard to keep you from, always trying to better us." She finally managed to hear him say, her mind taking a moment to comprehend what he was saying as her sleepy head slowly cleared. "I remember that time you cut you leg one time, when you and I were fooling about in paddock. You really were such a little tomboy then, so determined to show you were so much braver and stronger than myself and Lowell." His hand rested on her thigh, against the sheet and gown covering it.

A small chuckle passed her lips as she opened her eyes to take in the slightly startled face of the young man kneeling beside her.

"It was such a small cut wasn't it! And yet it bled so furiously. I think you and Lowell were so worried about what mother would say when she found out what you had done!"

"What WE had done?" came the mock aghast response and Hiroko's smile grew.

"Yes, surely you remember. I'd begged you for so long to let me ride your horse, but you were so selfish at that age…" a small smirk spread against his pearly white teeth at her words. "As I recall you ended up conceding to my request, but instead of putting me on yours you sat me up on Lowell's mount." Naolin's eyes were cast to the ceiling, an act of unknowing innocence and Hiroko laughed all the more. "The darn creature was so high strung it took of with me hanging desperately onto its back. God the look of horror on both of your faces as it threw me from its back. I'll never forget it."

"As I recall your expression was in a pretty similar state to ours!" came the smug response. "You didn't cry though. You never did. You just sat there with a startled but self-righteous look on your face as you hitched up your skirt, in a most unlady like manner may I just add, and stared at the cut as smug as ever. It was as if it were a battle wound." She nodded her head, her own hand resting against Naolin's, her fingers sliding through his to run across the mark still there against the side of her thigh.

"I so wanted to prove to you that I was as good as you two, that I wasn't just a weak girl. I was so pleased when it actually scarred; though mother was less than happy! You can barely see it now…" her voice faded of before a small yawn was released, stifled by her hand as she sat up slightly. Her hand came up to run through her hair and she glanced around the room.

It was a good thing she had tidied up slightly, though she was unsure what had compelled her to do so. Yet as Guimel had left she had set to, gathering her own clothes from the floor and slipping them on before tidying her bed, the sheets relayed and smoothen out. Even Guimel's glass had been cleaned, the crystal clear glass having had any traces of being used and drank from removed; now returned to her bedside table beside her own still half drunk glass and wine bottle. Only when she was sure everything was as it should be had she finally lay down, inhaling the fine smell of Guimel which had remained where he had himself lay. What would it be like when she saw him next, what would it be like when Naolin saw him… She had no idea.

Naolin… she frowned slightly, in mock irritation before speaking.

"So what brings you to me bed chamber to early in the morning, brother, so rudely disturbing my sleep."

"I thought I would check on how you were feeling now, before I too went to my bed. I didn't intend to wake you, Hiroko. I suppose seeing you there made me lose myself in thought."

"So I presumed." She replied, yawning again.

"I also wanted to talk to you about Terris." She blanched, a shiver running through her as her intended's names utterance. After seeing him that night she had hardly given him a second thought, her mind solely concentrated on Guimel.

"I don't wish to speak of him, please…"

"You have to come to face this Hiroko! You cannot stand up to this marriage. Yet you refuse to accept it; he only wants to make you happy. Do you know how lucky you are? That you haven't been paired up with someone who wants you for your money. In this country beauty means so little to people. Breeding, manors, estate and fine fortune; that is what would draw most to you; apart for those who merely want you for pleasure's sake." How quickly this conversation had turned harsh. What would his reaction be if he found out that… "Terris wants you for who you are, Hiroko, so why can't you be contented by that." She said nothing, merely remained silent, thinking over her response carefully.

"We'll see. It's father's decision in the end. I leave it up to him," she finally spoke plainly.

"Yes, he will decide and you will accept it as a respectful daughter should and become a dutiful wife as is your place!" This was getting them nowhere. They would agree to disagree about this matter till the last moment…

"When must we rise for breakfast?" she ventured quietly, an attempt to defuse the current situation.

"Early! Breakfast is lasting the majority of the morning; for the guests are bound to wake at all hours and all must be catered for. Your maids have already had the proper instruction earlier today. They will arrive to wake you when the time is right." He tipped her head up slightly, his eyes running over her face. "You look tired, sister. I'll leave you now to rest." Naolin's voice once again held that reassuring calmness and affection as he bent to place a small kiss to her cheek. "The morning will most likely be as interesting as tonight has been. Hopefully you will be feeling well enough to enjoy it this time." He spoke as he neared the chamber door.

"That dear brother," Hiroko responded sweetly, a small knowing smile against her lips, "Will be no problem at all."

---

Guimel awoke to the sound of Kenneth taking his morning bath. His cousin was singing the latest popular tune, terribly off-key. Guimel winced, squinting at the bright morning sunshine, then smiled to himself. Hiroko... He stretched lazily, yawning and realizing that he was ravenously hungry. Kenneth came out of the bath, wearing a guest robe and toweling off his hair.

"Kenneth, you have the worst singing voice on Gaia," Guimel stated with a smile as he got out of bed and headed for the bathing room. Kenneth smirked.

"Jealousy is such an ugly trait, my dear Guimel." He quickly bathed and dressed in his party outfit, Kenneth done and waiting by the door by the time he'd finished. They made their way downstairs; Guimel could feel the dread growing as they merged with other nobility, who were all headed to the ballroom. He would have to play this right - having less than a month to court her could excuse not asking his father first for permission, but he had no idea on how to confront Hiroko's father, or her brother. And Kenneth. He glanced at his cousin as they headed for the breakfast buffet that was set up by the eastern-facing windows. Perhaps he should talk to him first?

She had been up well before the first guests had been downstairs, for as Naolin had said that morning her maid's had come to her room early to help her change and prepare for the next day. At first the guests had come in dribs and drabs and she had simply stood greeting each person as they entered the drawing room, while the rest of her family did the same in other rooms.

Though she had rested well she still felt rather drained but she didn't let it show, a bright smile and merry attitude seeming to brighten even the weariest party goers that morning.

She had conceded to Callista's small pleas for her to play the piano a while off, her parents leaving her with the responsibility of watching her younger sister and so while the guests waited patiently for the morning meal to begin she had allowed herself to be pushed into entertaining them while they quietly talked.

The tunes had matched her feelings that day and with an amused smile she let Callista play the additional few repetitive notes of her latest favourite melody, moving to one side on her stood to accommodate the child's small form while some of the young women took turns to sing the words to each song played.

The only thing which made her seem a little uncomfortable was the fact that Terris was one of the gents present in the room that morning, and knowing he was watching was not the most heartening of facts. Yet somehow she managed to dismiss it, concentrating on Callista and the happy smile she had at being allowed to accompany her elder sister.

"Kenneth..." he said hesitantly as they sat at a table, eating. His cousin grinned at him as he buttered a roll.

"I cannot believe how great this party has been!" Kenneth announced. "I simply must do one of these!"

"Hai, of course," Guimel replied, a little sharply. If he gave his cousin a moment, he would launch into one of his endless monologues - he was showing all the signs of doing so. "Kenneth, there's something that I need to..." He stopped as Kenneth held up his hand.

"Don't even think for a moment that you're getting out of tennis today!" he said with a smile, then looked at the windows. "Look at the time! I've got to see to Lady Ellen!"

"Lady Ellen?" Kenneth tsked.

"You know - the one I was telling you about two days ago?" he replied impatiently. "She's parked herself at my mansion for at least a month! Bitch." The last word was said in a subtle whisper; Guimel hid a smile. His cousin hated it when people imposed upon him. He also felt a little relief - Kenneth had already finished his breakfast and was getting up, ready to leave. He sat back, smiling lazily.

"I'll find some way to get home," he drawled. "Have fun, Kenneth." His cousin glared at him for a moment, then cracked a grin.

"I'll teach her tennis!" he replied and Guimel almost laughed out loud - the thought of a noblewoman running back and forth, chasing the tennis ball was hilarious! He nodded and Kenneth vanished. Now, time to find the Duke or Naolin, he thought with determination as he also stood and ran his hands down his jacket, straightening it.

Naolin leaned idly against one of the main pillars in the foyer, nodding his head politely at each guest as he pointed them in the right direction for the morning meal. He hadn't slept all that well that night, a case of drinking a little too much fine wine and now his head ached irritably against the sides of his head. His talk with Hiroko hadn't gone all that well either that morning. First in his darn sentimental state he had found himself absentmindedly talking to her, all because of his memories of how sweet and endearing she had been at such a young age, at she had looked so innocent and contented there when he had entered the room… he couldn't help himself. But then how easily he had allowed himself to get frustrated at her.

Naolin massaged his temples; this wasn't helping his headache any and he was yet to have anything to eat, waiting to be relieved so he could sit down and relax for a short while. Darn Duran. No doubt his cousin was still lazing in bed. He had that untimely habit of disregarding what he was told and going off to do whatever he liked. He'd get him back at a later date. The young scoundrel would pay, he thought with a knowing smirk.

He could hear the sound of music coming from the drawing room and his smirk slipped into a small smile, enjoying the familiar tone, his eyes falling closed for a moment. Hiroko always had excelled at playing the piano!

Guimel made his way through the crowd of nobility, going over his options. Just how the hell was he going to convince Naolin to accept his proposal? He needed time to think about this, but there wasn't any: the Duke may just decide to override Hiroko's wish and have the engagement announced this morning! He passed into the foyer and stopped short, spying Naolin. Well, the time has come, he thought grimly as he approached and gave a slight bow. But he would succeed!

"Good morning, Lord Madeious," he said formally.

His eyes opened slowly, an eyebrow raised slightly as he regarded the youth before him before nodding his head in response.

"Good morning, Lord Guilliame. How does the day fare for you? I presume you had an enjoyable night at the party?" he spoke his words calmly for his head hurt too much to raise his tone. It would only irritate his displeasure more and that was all he needed. Instead he decided to remain calm. No point getting aggravated for no reason.

Guimel wanted to smile softly, thinking of Hiroko, but restrained himself: Naolin would most likely take it very much the wrong way. His face remained serious.

"It was quite pleasing," he replied. "And yourself?"

"Quite admirable, thank you." Naolin replied, his arms crossed before him as he continued to look down at the young lord.

"There is something that I would like to discuss with you, in private," Guimel said quietly, inwardly growling in frustration. This wasn't going to be easy! Especially since all he really wanted to do was see Hiroko again. Such a baka, he thought with an inward smile. But at least Naolin was being civil with him - better than last night.

"Speak your word." Naolin replied plainly, his words echoing Guimel's own the night before. "What could you want to speak to me of?"

"Is there a place that we can talk?"

He pushed himself up from the pillar, stretching slightly before moving away, most guests were busy eating by this time, those either finished or waiting for a place to sit to eat were in the drawing room… The study… If lord Guilliame desired so much to speak with him in private there could be no place better than that.

Guimel followed the nobleman down the foyer, past the drawing room - he glanced briefly in and saw her playing the piano, his cheeks flushing at the sight of her - and into a smaller room nearby. He shut the door, muting the hum of conversation and the pretty tune she was playing, then turned and looked at Naolin.

"This may come as a surprise..." he started.

Idly Naolin sank down into his uncle's sofa, watching the youth this slight interest as he crossed his legs. Actually it was nice to be away from the noise, it gave his headache a chance to lessen a little.

"Come then…" he prompted, despite his thoughts he still had a duty to do, he couldn't shirk it. His father would be less that pleased if he found out he had gone off. "What should surprise me? You seem to be quite apt in presenting with surprises, lord Guilliame. What is next on the card?"

"I would like to court your sister, Lady Madeious." There, it was out. Now, Guimel thought as he involuntarily tensed up, we shall see what he thinks of that.

"The proposition is un-negotiable, sir. She is already intended to another." Naolin replied flatly, his expression plain as he spoke. "Though I do not see why you wish to make such a proposal. Surely you have gotten what you wanted from her the other day. Why bother tying yourself down to her now?"

"My intentions may have started out with the highest dishonor, my lord," he replied quietly, "But they have changed." He backed up a step, inwardly snarling. Talk about an impossible challenge! But, onwards! as Kenneth might say. He suppressed a smile.

"I have heard of no formal engagement, Lord Madeious," he said. "My family is one of the highest ranking among the Empire's Baronies. Surely my credentials would make me eligible."

Clever little bastard, Naolin thought, suppressing an irritated sneer.

"You know very well that it makes you eligible. I spoke plainly of it that day at my home, yet you seemed to dismiss it for more personal, selfish purposes. I do not wish to see my sister with a boy who has no concept of what SUCH a proposal implies. Especially after he has dealt so sourly with her so short a time ago!"

Guimel hid a snarl: self-righteous bastard! And, of course, he had every right to refuse him. Fuck. What was he going to do? He had to have her! No one else could! NO ONE! He gasped faintly, trying to calm himself down.

"My...lord..." he said quietly, feeling the sweat break out on his brow. "You say that you know my reputation, have seen me 'work.' Surely this is very uncharacteristic of me! My intentions are of the highest honor - I want to marry her!"

"And I am to just believe you! I am not so easily fooled like my sister." He watched him carefully, as he spoke. "My friend has honourable intentions towards Hiroko, far more honourable than yours have been, lord. And yet you think you can just ask for her hand and expect me to accept. You're a bigger fool than I first thought!"

"Careful of your words, Lord Madeious," Guimel softly growled before he could stop himself. But he was furious - how dare he call him a fool! This soft, self-serving bastard who had no concept of true honor!

Naolin laughed softy, a small smirk forming.

"And you anger is so easily provoked. Another reason I think to keep my sister from you. A charlatan such as yourself should been kept under a careful watch. You have the audacity after all you have done to come to me and ask of me this. No I am not so easily won over. My sister means too much to me to dismiss her so easily."

Guimel drew himself up, keeping his face calm with an effort. Bastard. He thought of Hiroko, her happiness from his declaration, the abandon and trust she gave him, despite how he had first treated her.

"Lady Madeious," he said slowly. "Have you ever considered what she may think of her intended, whomever he might be?"

"It is not her place to question my father's decision." Naolin replied bluntly, his eyes narrowing. "The same as it would be your own sister. So do not question me when you know all to well what my response would be… the same as your own if I asked to court her!"

Guimel raised his eyebrows. "You've noted that my sister and I do not have the relationship that you and Lady Madeious have. Do her feelings mean so little to you, after all?"

He stared at the youth with his words, his expression faltering.

"It is because of this reason that I reinforce her current position. Her marriage will be a fine one, and she will be taken well care of!"

"We are of the same mind on that point - she must be taken care of!" he replied heatedly, again, before he could stop himself. Perhaps this was all a mistake - Mustrum could truly keep her well, and he would not leave her alone after a few short weeks. But... dammit! He wanted her! HE wanted to be the one to take care of her, to have her bear his name, and his children. And she wanted to be with him, he suddenly thought, surprising himself. She would be very unhappy with Mustrum, and that was something he'd do anything to prevent!

"Then tell me. WHY should I let you have as you ask? What makes you different from my friend?" How typical, just when he thought he would have a break and give his head a chance to recover from the nights drinking, this was sprung on him. As if he didn't have enough on his mind. Darn it he needed a strong drink, for all the good it would do him.

Because she loves me, he almost said but managed to stay silent. He'd been far too spontaneous already! He made a short bow.

"Lord Madeious," he said softly, "I only am requesting the right to court her. If Lady Madeious does not wish to receive my courtship, then I shall withdraw the request."

Naolin forced himself up out of the chair and made his way over to the young lord.

"That does not answer my question, sir."

Guimel looked up at him, trying not to let his anger show, calming himself down once again.

"My lord," he said through set teeth, "I have found that I care greatly for your sister. This is as much a shock to me as to yourself, I'm sure. But my family has never been one to question the unexpected, nor passion! I know of no way to convince you of my intentions, beyond the fact that I am taking the most honorable path possible to achieve my goal of wedding her!"

He released a frustrated sigh. Could this day get any more complicated?

"And my father, have you spoke to him of this? Have you even spoken to Hiroko of this?"

"You were the first one I saw today, my lord," Guimel replied evenly. "In this matter, you have as much authority in this as your father." He looked over to the wall that separated the den from the drawing room. "As to Lady Madeious..." He stopped speaking. What could he say? As far as Naolin knew, they hadn't exchanged a word, Hiroko had been safely ensconced in her room all evening. He felt his cheeks flush slightly as he remained silent, staring at the book-lined wall.

"If that is the case it means you have others to see other than myself, lord. My consent is but one part of the final decision."

Guimel looked back up at him. "I am well aware of that, my lord. But you are the first step."

"You presume a lot of me, Guimel!" he finally spoke after a long drawn out pause, his hand coming to rest upon the lord's shoulder.

"My lord," he replied, trying not to twitch his shoulder from under his hand. It seemed very patronizing, but, then again, he knew nothing about Naolin. Perhaps he was softening? "I have done Lady Madeious a great dishonor, but my feeling for her goes beyond mere reparation. I will take excellent care of her, I assure you!"

"And what of Lord Mustrum. Is he to be dismissed so easily?" Naolin sighed; he really was putting him in a very awkward position. "Go then, see if you can work your charms with my father also." He replied with a soft smile. "IF he gives his consent, and Hiroko hers then so be it. But he will be far harder to convince than I was."


	17. Chapter 17: Letters

Chapter 17

Letters

The sun was shining brightly in the windows; Guimel smiled, pulled a blank parchment from his desk drawer and set it before him. It was two days after the masquerade - the first chance he'd gotten to write to her! He carefully dipped his pen into the ink, confident that he wouldn't be disturbed: he had just finished the morning exercises with his brothers and had a good hour before any more duties called. His smile softened as he thought of her, quelling his frustration at the lack of response from the Duke to his proposal. Patience, he thought, at least he hasn't said no. Yet. In any case, the warm sunlight felt good upon his head and hands, and he had this hour to write to her. Hopefully this message wouldn't be sent back, unread!

_My dearest Hiroko,_

He stopped, his mind suddenly drawing a blank. He'd written hundreds of love letters, all in the pursuit of prey. Pretty, flowery things that had as about much meaning to him as the stock parchment they were written on. He had never written a real letter to anyone, much less a girl. He thought for a moment, wondering what would interest her.

_I heard you play the piano the morning after the masquerade. It was very pretty._

He snarled to himself: how stupid was that line? Of course she would know the tune was pretty - she had been playing it, ne? Baka! he thought darkly, scrunching up the parchment and getting a fresh piece. He looked out of a nearby window, taking in the bright flowers and high garden wall of his home without seeing them, still drawing a blank. Hiroko knew he had talked to her brother and her father; she had been present when he'd made his formal declaration to the Duke. Guimel quelled a stab of irritation: Lord Madeious had accepted his words then had dismissed him, mentioning, rather off-handedly, that he'd send for him when he'd made his decision. But he hadn't said no, and Guimel clung to that, feeling the squeeze of time running out for both himself and Hiroko.

_My dearest Hiroko,_

_In a week I shall start taking the tests to find my ranking in the military. Hopefully I'll rise to at least the level of my father: he had the usual one-year tour and in that short time had risen to the rank of Sergeant._

He looked skeptically at the parchment, gazing at the perfectly-drawn characters. Robert had been merciless in teaching him his letters: Guimel's knuckles ached in the memory of the blows he'd receive when he'd gotten even one stroke wrong. He suddenly smiled a little, thinking of his oniisan.

_As you may imagine, both Father and Robert (my oniisan) were very surprised when I let them know of my intentions. Father was actually quite pleased at my audacity; he said it would be a good attitude for the military. Robert…_

He sat back and thought a little about that encounter. Robert had been shocked and quite displeased, at first. He'd thought Guimel was making a rash decision, still swayed by Hiroko's reaction to their first joining. But, after a bit of sober reflection, he'd accepted the fact, knowing that it was too late to do anything and it was a good match, politically.

_Robert was surprised but I have his blessing, now._

Guimel scowled at the parchment: would this be terribly boring to her? And he had already written that Robert was surprised, in the sentence right before! He scrunched up this parchment as well, throwing it over his shoulder and angrily pulling a fresh piece out of the drawer. Should he write to her about Kenneth's reaction? Guimel laughed out loud: his cousin had been ready to have him committed! Kenneth had forgotten all about the day's tennis when he had told him: the look on his face had been priceless! First he'd thought he'd been joking, then he thought he was ill, then he finally acquiesced to the inevitable, muttering dire warnings of boredom and hen-pecking. Guimel grinned - he didn't think he could ever get bored with her! Angry, hai. Impassioned, definitely! But bored? Never!

_My dearest Hiroko,_

_I love you! Please forgive me for not saying it before: I have no excuse but cowardice. I have missed you terribly these past two days. Your beautiful eyes, your boldness, your touch! I can only hope that I made a good impression with your father - my family is of the finest caliber, with a most honorable history, and is highly connected in court. I pray that these will sway him towards me! How I wish I could see you again!_

His smile grew lazy.

_Are you feeling bold, once again? I very much miss being with you, my memories of our time together are very worn. Would you like to meet tomorrow? Give me a place and a time and I shall be there!_

_Yours,_

_Guimel Guilliame, Minimoto Province_

Guimel carefully blotted the parchment and rolled it up, melting some wax over a lit candle on the desk and affixing his family's seal upon it, using the ring his father had given him on his thirteenth rotation. He looked at the ring as it glittered on his right ring finger, mentally making it smaller, made to fit her finger. Then he shook his head, sighing impatiently. He couldn't get ahead of himself: if the Duke said no, there was nothing he could do about it. Guimel gritted his teeth, then forced himself to relax. Time would tell…

---

A faint whimper passed her glossed lips as her eyes ran over the smooth characters on the letter she had been presented with only a few minutes before. She had recognised the seal immediately, and this time she did not return the letter to the messenger nor did she leave it unread.

The wax was almost immediately pulled from the smooth parchment the moment she had entered her chamber, sinking down onto her vanity chair, the letter unrolled and flattened out onto the tables surface.

He… he missed her dearly. How she reciprocated his feelings. Not seeing him the past day had been so hard to bear, especially as she was still blind to her fathers decision concerning Guimel's request. There was so little time between him leaving for the military and she wanted to spend as much time with him as he would allow. But she feared so greatly that Terris' own request would have more place in her fathers mind.

In all rights Terris had every right to insist that their marriage be announced and performed. She was only thankful that she had stalled the announcement before. If she hadn't nothing could have saved her from her fate, not even Guimel.

Now after knowing and feeling what she had with Guimel she could not go back. She had been changed so profusely by the blond youth now she knew there was no going back. Truly she would rather die than be forced into marrying Terris. But the odds were in his favour. His position was greater than Guimel's, his father was of high status and he had known her father all his life. That meant that a great bond of trust had already been established. His age was both for and against him for his twenty-four rotations gave the advantage of maturity and self-control. Yet this also meant that he had fewer years, which Guimel did not have. Land was one of Guimel's advantages, his family's land was impressive to say the least and his place in the Emperor's court meant that they were highly influential.

The Guilliame's did not hold the same beliefs as her family nor Terris' yet Guimel's sincerity showed that they were not totally be known to showing great consideration for their women; when it suited them.

Hiroko's eyes trailed over the beautifully written characters, taking in Guimel's own desire to see her again, perhaps to her some news; if only she could. The abruptness of his request seemed to have placed her father in a difficult situation. Her father had two clear choices but the decision could be very costly to him!

Her eyes ran over the parchment for a fourth time, letting his words of love and devotion to comfort her. That was something nobody could take from them.

_My dearest Hiroko, _

Those words alone made her heart flutter yet it was the three simple words that followed which made her so light-headed and emotional. No fancy words, no hesitancy or evading it; just the simple words.

_I love you._

How bold he was, she thought as she reached to draw a sheet of perfumed paper and envelope from her lower drawer. What else should she expect of Guimel. In the short time she had gotten to know him he seemed to favour such direct approaches from more evasive ones.

Days, they had known each other mere days and yet she felt as if she had never not known him… he had such an effect on her, she thought absently as she dipped the nib of her pen into the inkwell beside her.

Her words of response came quickly and with little need for thought. Oh just to see him again… she truly would count the hours till they saw each other again. Her appointment in the dressmakers would seem to be everlasting, she just knew it. But… She sighed gently as she folded the finished letter, slipping it into its addressed envelope. She melted the wax stick lying by her desks lamp before dripping the thick liquid over the paper sealing it quickly with her rose embossed seal. But she couldn't help but smile brightly as she stood and made her way out of the room, the letter held tightly in her hands. Tomorrow she thought secretly to herself as she handed it to the servant whom happened to be passing her chamber at the time. Tomorrow. Tis thirty years till then!

_Dearest Guimel, _

_I hope this letter finds you well. Your own correspondence left me deeply touched and quite breathless at your confession of devotion and henceforth has incited me to promptly set about replying to it._

_Father continues to remain unwilling to divulge any information concerning your suit. I do understand his decision; it is only proper that I remain unknowing but I do so unwillingly, this waiting making me feel quite wretched. _

_Not even Naolin or my mother seem permitted or willing to give me some small sign of comfort concerning you and I. In fact the matter has not been mentioned at all; they seem reluctant to say something, which may tell me more than they feel is necessary. And like with my mother it is not my place to pry into such matters, nor question my father's final decision._

_I know this is an awkward position he has been placed in but surely the fates are on our side. They seem to have drawn us together so far and I doubt they are so cruel and malicious that they will separate us so soon. _

_In this time of uncertainty I take great comfort in your words, as I would were you here with me at this moment; as you did the night of the masquerade. Oh how I wish you were here with me now but such a feeble wish is not to be and so despite this I shall take heart in your touching words, allowing them to strengthen my resolve and increase my determination and belief that my father will say yes! Oh how I pray that he will, for the idea of being the bride of Terris and having to be with him as I have been with you… words cannot describe the horror felt from such unbidden thoughts._

_But on to a happier a note. Since you ask my boldness seems to be at it's peak at such time and your invitation to such a liaison seems to agree with it muchly! Unfortunately I have a prior engagement at 'Madame Lefare's humble establishment, one which I have put off for too long. But hopefully I should not be occupied there for to long. And so I propose I should promptly go henceforth to you!_

_At noon I shall make my way to Yamoto park, if not sooner! I regularly frequent there and this arrangement means that I will be comfortable in both the fine setting and fine company._

_Hopefully from them on I can replenish your memory of our time together as you seem to feel that it is waning quickly with our time apart. I myself, despite how much I miss the sight and sound of you, do not have such a problem. _

_Such times spent in your company have been unforgettable and simply make me anticipate with great fondness the many other encounters still to come. _

_And so, dearest heart, dismissing my deepest desires and refraining from speak my words of true endearment and longing, savouring such words till we next meet in person, I end this letter with the enforced optimism that soon such a letter need not be necessary to be exchanged._

_I await the time when I am by your side, where I feel I should be and we may consort in private. Till tomorrow; I shall count the hours till I see you again._

_Yours,_

_Hiroko Madeious. _


	18. Chapter 18: Ill Met at Merchants Court

Chapter 18

Ill Met at Merchants' Court

Guimel stood by the park entrance that faced Merchants' Court, leaning against one of the gate posts, Hiroko's letter tucked safely away in his breast pocket. Luckily, this was the only gate in this part of the park - he couldn't imagine how he would find her, otherwise! He frowned slightly, his hand automatically dropping down to the hilt of his katana as he watched some townsmen walk by across the street, headed for a nearby tavern. It was good that this was the only gate: Merchants' Court held only the best stores in the capital city, but it also bordered on a darker part of town. He smiled again as he looked to the Court's roadway, searching for her. No sight, yet, but he was early. It was a beautiful day - the sun shone down warmly and he could hear the birds singing in the park, rivaling the shrill cries of playing children. Life would be very different once he joined the military, but he was clinging to the hope that at least he'd have her here, safe within his family's confines, before that happened. But, perhaps she should stay with her own family - they would definitely treat her better. He inwardly frowned, then shrugged. Getting ahead of himself, once again. In any case, it was a beautiful day and soon he would hold her in his arms, breathing in the wonderful scent of her hair and tasting that sweet skin... He grinned at himself and shook his head. All in good time.

Madame Lafare's had actually gone much faster than expected and being overly pampered by the lady herself had been most refreshing, taking her mind off the time. She always had come here for her garments, the fine tailoring and fabric always produced the fines pieces to wear and the conversations she engaged in were most impressive.

Hiroko had in fact left the shop much earlier than expected and so had spent time walking among the bustling stores and stands. Hand crafted pieces of jewellery and gems covered the stalls, all carefully protected within glass boxes drew her attention away and she fond herself completely losing track of time. But how could one not when there were so many fine things on offer.

It was the hand on the shoulder of her jacket, which finally snapped her out of her daze, causing her to look up, a silver necklace still held in her hand.

"Pretty…" came the gentle tone of Terris as she stared up at him, her face paling as he first stared at the piece of jewellery then at Hiroko herself. In truth she was unsure if he was speaking of the piece in her hold or about her. God how she hoped it was the latter.

Guimel impatiently tapped his fingers against his swordhilt, staring down the Court street. The roadway was lined on both sides, not only with shop buildings but also street carts. There were myriads of noblefolk walking along the way - he silently cursed women's fashions. They hid more than they revealed, and any of the dark-haired noblewomen in his view could be her. But surely she would be headed for him if she was done with the dressmaker! He crossed his arms and sighed, his eye caught on a couple near the end of the street. Now that could be Mustrum - he was tall enough and the right color hair, but he was obscuring the lady next to him: all Guimel could see was the wink of silver in her hand. And there was no way Hiroko would be with the old goat today!

Terris was speaking to her, his tone calm and quiet as they stood together, as she placed the necklace back under the glass casing. Her head remained low and she did not speak to him, simply nodding or shaking her head whenever he asked her something. Why did he have to be here, she thought in a panicked manor. She needed to get to Guimel not stand here. The guilt was too much to bear!

It was upon the mention of the engagement that her head snapped up and she took a staggered step away from the stall, her eyes wary and concerned.

"What of it?" she whimpered in response to his heard words.

"The last time I spoke to your brother he seemed to think it a good idea that it be made common knowledge. I know you don't want it to be spoken of yet but you can get used to the prospect of our marriage while we are engaged."

"I don't want to speak of it…" she replied quietly, her eyes looking desperately over the crowd of people about them.

"It must be spoke of, Hiroko. It's happening whatever you think!" his tone was harsher and she whimpered at his words, as dread slowly ran through her.

"Has… has my brother not spoken to you..? You… you were at our home yesterday. I thought he would have mentioned something to you!" was quietly murmured, her head once again drooping down to stare at the ground.

"Not since the masquerade?" came the puzzled response, the tone still harsh. "Why?"

"Nothing…" she quickly said, pulling away. His hand caught hers as she went to move away from him, his eyebrows drawing together and his eyes staring down at her with what seemed to be restrained irritation.

"You should know better Hiroko, dismissing yourself from a man's presence. At home it is easily excused but here with all to see. Now, tell me what it wrong!" He pulled her back to him, his hold on her tightening and she winced slightly, staring up at him appealingly.

"Please, Terris"

"No, I've had enough of your pleas!" he retorted sharply. "I've submitted to them far too often. Now tell me, what is it that your brother might have told me!"

Guimel straightened with a jerk as Hiroko's unmistakable features came into view, as did Terris'. Oh, fuck! The Court was streaming with nobility - if he went over there, there would sure to be a scene. Her face looked distressed, almost pained; he had to restrain himself from charging over there. He inwardly rolled his eyes - truly, he'd become a total baka over her! OK, calm down and do things properly. He sauntered over, casually gripping his katana hilt with his left hand, merging seamlessly into the crowd before coming up to the couple.

"Lord Mustrum... and Lady Madeious," he said courteously, bowing his head to each of them in turn.

The familiar voice maid her head turn sharply in its direction, her mind torn between panic and relief.

"Lord Guilliame," she replied, her voice a little strained. She pulled her arm from Terris' hold as he relaxed his grasp, his voice mirroring her own from a moment before.

"Beautiful day, ne?" he drawled. "And what a happy surprise to see you two here!" He looked about the stalls, then casually glanced over the nobleman. "Looking for something to enhance your appearance, Lord Mustrum?" he asked, innocently raising his eyebrows.

"I could ask you the same thing, Lord. But no, I have found what I have been searching for." Came Terris' curt reply as he glanced down at Hiroko, causing her to shiver slightly. "Now, if you please, the lady and I have private matters to discuss."

"A very public place to speak privately, ne, my lord?" Guimel asked softly, still lightly gripping his katana. "And, I must confess, I don't please: I've found you and the lady's company quite enjoyable, and you did miss out on tea the last time we were together."

Panic ran through her, as her eyes caught sight of Guimel's hand, and the sword beneath its hold and she made sure to place herself between the pair of them, her form trembling slightly.

"Please…" she said softly, her attention turned to Terris. "I didn't come here today to discuss our engagement. I'm sorry if I've confused you but I'm sure father will send for you soon," she turned back to Guimel, offering him a soft smile. "My purpose here today was… was to actually seek out Lord Guilliame!"

She felt Terris stiffen beside her and instantly she turned her attention back to the count. "My father bid me give something to him…" she added quickly slightly startled by the sneer which flickered across his features as she stared up at him. "I simply became sidetracked."

"That is completely understandable, Lady Madeious," Guimel said smoothly, then looked up at Mustrum and smiled smugly.

"Would you mind sir if I could complete my appointed task, since it was felt that it would be best that I be too important to be done by a servant or messenger," she nibbled gently on her lower lip, taking in the frustrated and angered look on Terris' face, and subconsciously wincing, noticing now too that his grasp on his own weapon had tightened. God how she had never wanted to hurt him, ever. But that was all she seemed to do that day and all this seemed to be doing to enraging his anger.

Guimel smiled lazily at him. "Lord Mustrum," he said quietly, "I should think you would have more honor than you are showing! Either let Lady Madeious do her task, or face me." He kept his voice extremely low, highly conscious of the crowd about them. At least the park was only a few meters away, if Mustrum wanted to really come out and play.

Terris snorted in distaste and Hiroko noted the glint in his eyes. He would… but they couldn't. God knew what would happen between them if her father decided to agree to Guimel's request.

"Terris, Please," she whispered gently and watched at his eyes glanced in her direction, softening ever so slightly.

"Very well then, Hiroko," he murmured before casting a short glance at Guimel. "We WILL speak later of this! This is a subject you can not escape from." And with that he turned sharply and disappeared back into the crowd.

He almost went after him - self-righteous bastard! - but she put a hand on his arm and he stopped. He turned irritably towards her, then smiled at the worried look in the dark blue eyes.

"It seems like we simply cannot meet without some excitement, my lady," he said softly.

A faint smile crossed her lips as she aloud herself to take in his form. Had it only been two days, at this moment it felt more like weeks.

"It's nice to see you again my lord," she replied simply, her eyes warm with affection.

Guimel was suddenly very aware of the crowd about them, even more so than before. "My lady," he said in a low voice, "Would that I could show you my true appreciation at seeing you once again!" He tucked her hand about his arm and drew her through the crowd, towards the park. "I think that, although this park is lovely, I prefer the more private meeting places!"

She chuckled gently, her hold on his arm tightening ever so slightly.

"You're right. I had considered a concert or the theatre but I would have had to wait till later in the day for more private entertainment. I couldn't wait till then; I had to see you again."

They crossed the gates into the park, casually strolling down the cobblestone pathway. He looked at her as they passed under an maple.

"You are still lovely as ever," he murmured. "It has been too long." He looked back at the ground, scowling faintly. "I'm going insane, waiting for your father to send for me. But I have to admit," he added reluctantly, "You are most likely better off with Lord Mustrum."

"Perhaps you will think differently when I give you a little something," she murmured gently, her smile growing just a little.

His eyebrows rose. "My lady?"

She chuckled gently, eyes staring out in front of her as they walked.

"When I went to leave the house this morning my brother stopped me and handed me something he seemed to think was of quite importance. You see I was being truthful when I told Terris that I had something for you."

"Don't keep me in suspense, Hiroko," he said with a smile. "What is it?"

She removed her hand form Guimel's, untying some of the strings to her long jackets front, before slipping her hand into the now opened fabric and retrieved the letter which had been safely kept there that morning. She quickly retied the lacing before tipping the white bit of sealed paper in Guimel's direction, the slip held between two fingers.

"Somehow Naolin seemed to know I would see you today. He thought it would be best if I gave you this."

He covered her hand with his, feeling a rush of warmth as his fingers folded over the paper in her grasp. "The summons?" he asked quietly.

"I believe so," she whispered softly "I've been told nothing about it, all but what was said just after you were excused. Father asked me quite a few questions about my opinion on the matter. But he didn't seem for or against your request. Not even Naolin said anything and normally he can't keep such things to himself… I think they've taken it at their own pace. How… how have your family taken it?" she ventured timidly.

He smiled warmly, quelling his inner doubts. "They approve of the match. Which is all you need to know," he frowned, suddenly. "I am not much like I used to be, and I would rather you not spend your time with my family when I leave for the military. They would not treat you in the same manner as your own - you are too precious to me to be belittled so!" He turned away from her, forgetting the slip of paper momentarily. "I spoke with my mother in private the other day - something I haven't done since I was a child. She was so happy to see me! I have missed her."

"Why haven't you spoken to her?" she asked, her expression startled. "My brother has spoken that our family is a lot closer than most in Zaibach but…"

He shrugged. "She is merely a woman, and therefore not important in my world." He looked quickly about and, seeing no one in sight, turned to her and gently caught her up in his arms. "You know our country - your gender has no rights, barely an acknowledged existence. You will have to teach me otherwise, if all goes well." He looked into her eyes, feeling that strange warmth flowing through him; not lust, but rather a longing to stay here, with her, in the sunlight and the pleasant sounds of birds and children about them.

"I know my sex gives me little to no say in my future. Being a women dictates that I am weak and have no importance, but the thought that my children may grow up and end up disregarding me as just another commodity… I couldn't bear such a thing," she sighed gently before she nudged him gently. "For a man who spoke of going insane waiting for a summons you certainly seem to have kept hold of that note long enough, don't you think, Guimel!"

He grinned suddenly and held the paper up, waving it lazily back and forth. "It could be anything, ne?" Then he relented and unfolded it.

"Anything…?" she scoffed slightly, eyebrows raised as she watched him open the paper. "As if my father is in mood to spend the time to write to you for some unimportant matter. I rarely see him for he is always so busy. I doubt that he would trifle with something as this if it did not have importance!"

He read the note, then looked at her. "It appears that I am to meet him tomorrow morning," he said softly.

Her head drooped slightly at his words, once again nibbling nervously on her lower lip. A day to find out the decision, which would change her life forever. Such a trivial thing… a simple word yes or no. Strange how much rested upon it.

"What if he says no," she said ever so quietly though it was more to herself than to Guimel.

"Then you will become a Countess, with a man who adores you," he replied softly, harshly quelling his own angry denial. "I hate the thought! But I will not dishonor my, your or Mustrum's family by crossing your father's decision." He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face back up. "You are so beautiful," he said, dipping down a little to kiss her.

She shut her eyes tightly, his words causing her heart to twist terribly in her chest. She accepted his kiss willingly, leaning against him. How could she just give this up, forget everything that had been exchanged between them, how could she…

He was losing himself in her soft lips, the heat of her body pressed against him... he gently pulled her away from him, his blood starting a slow pound.

"This is not a good place for this," he lightly gasped. He looked quickly about, seeing no one in sight but a small child, running to pick up his ball on the path, and he sighed in relief. Then he smiled and put her hand back around his arm. "In any case, that is tomorrow! We still have a few hours today, ne? Let's make the most of them."

"You were the one who initiated the kiss, Guimel!" she teased chuckling softly, a faint blush against her cheeks. "But what or where do you suggest we go to make the most of it?"

"Don't tempt me, Hiroko," he said, smiling at her. "I know of many places nearby where we could enjoy each other's company in private."

"When have you ever needed tempting? You seem to be able to do that all by yourself."

He looked at her in surprise, then grinned and took hold of her hand. "Follow me," he said softly and pulled her back to the gates.

"As you wish, my lord!" she replied sweetly, following him willingly with her smile still remaining, her eyes taking in the people before them, as they passed through the great gates and back into the crowds before them.


	19. Chapter 19: The Answer

Chapter 19

The Answer

Guimel dismounted before the Madeious chateaux, quelling a shiver in the cool, early morning air. He must be the Duke's first order of business, today, he thought as he handed the reins to a waiting groomsman. He felt in his breast pocket, his fingers sliding over Hiroko's letter before encountering the summons. He'd put her letter in his pocket this morning; a perhaps foolish good luck charm. But he was willing to do anything to have the Duke say hai! Their time together yesterday - he savoured the memory, a faint flush coming to his cheeks. The passion she possessed! He supposed it would have been wiser to continue along in the park, conversing and admiring the views, but he wasn't going to waste what could very well be their last time together. Their last time together... Guimel crushed a stab of terror. Whatever was to happen, he had to think of her welfare! Either way, she would be taken care of and, despite her own feelings about Terris, he knew that he couldn't break the honor of their families and simply run off if her father said no.

He mounted the staircase to the waiting butler at the doorway, thinking of Lord Mustrum. Now, there was a potential problem, he thought, automatically resting his left hand on the hilt of his katana. Guimel was an excellent swordsman - his whole family was highly skilled in the katana, but Mustrum had worn his weapon yesterday like a fighter, and there were always the rumours of duels that he'd won, against formidable opponents. He grinned faintly - well, bring him on! He was more than ready to put the old goat in his place!

"My lord," the butler said severely and Guimel handed him the summons. "Follow me," the man said then turned and walked into the open hallway. He followed him, glancing once into the drawing room, remembering with mixed emotions the tea party, then cleared his mind. He had to be ready for whatever the Duke had for an answer.

Lord Corin sat before his large, and at that moment overcrowded desk. He had books, documents and parchments covering the wooden surface, though all neatly arranged and he let out a long sigh as he glanced up the clock hanging against the far wall before returning his gaze to the scroll unrolled in front of him, his eyes scanning over the document's formal words before signing his name at the bottom and moving on to the next.

Today seemed like it was going to be another long day and already he felt as if he could do with a break. Then again he had been up since the early hours. Corin chucked to himself at the thought, as he did so every day, that he was getting far too old for all this.

Naolin too was in the room with him that morning, though he had only been present for the last hour or so. He sat against one of the more comfortable chairs available, eyes running over the book in his hand.

He returned his attention to the paper before him, where he had already began to write, the cursive lettering smooth flowing as the nib in his hand glided over the parchment.

It was a gentle knocking which caused him to look up again, his, and Naolin's attention drawn to the main chamber door. His voice boomed throughout the room, and he watched it as the door creaked open to reveal his manservant, impeccably dressed as always.

He made his way over towards Corin and placed a piece of paper in his hand and, after a quick nod, he sent the man back out of the room, the piece of paper placed in on of the desk's draws. His first appointment of the day and most likely the most unwanted one, had arrived, he thought with a sigh as he returned his attention to the letter below him, noting that Naolin too had returned his attention to the book before him.

Guimel shifted from one foot to the other, waiting a seeming eternity outside of the Duke's chamber. Finally the butler came out.

"You may proceed, my lord," the man said.

"Hai," he replied, then walked into the room, noting, with some relief, the presence of Naolin. From their conversation at Lord Sagé's, Guimel hoped he had found an ally, but the noncomittal look on the nobleman's face was not encouraging. He made a bow to the Duke, then a short one to Naolin.

"My lords," he said deferentially.

Corin glanced up and nodded his head at you lord before returning his attention to the paper again, continuing with his writing, out of the corner of his eyes catching Naolin placing his book down and murmuring a greeting to the lord before him.

Guimel suppressed a snarl of annoyance. The old man wasn't going to make this easy. But, then again, the reward was well worth any battle. He waited patiently until the Duke was finished with his writing, then gave another short bow.

"You summoned me, my lord?" he asked respectfully.

"I did," came the cool response, as he set his pen down, and plotted the paper before rolling the document and sealing it, them moved onto the next.

"I am honored."

He said nothing in response, merely carried on with the most recent manuscript.

Fine, Guimel inwardly snarled, suppressing the urge to cross his arms and glare at him. I can wait as long as you want.

"My son seems to have mixed feelings on your request sir, though I am unsure why," Corin finally spoke calmly as he carried on writing. "So I have mixed ideas upon the prospect of you courting my daughter. Naolin seems to be off the opinion that your intent is honourable, yet I still think he favours the other suitor over you. I wonder why that is." He glanced up at the young lord, resting his head on his hand in a thoughtful manor.

Why don't you ask him yourself, then! he thought darkly, his face guileless. "My lord," he said quietly, "My intent is of the highest honor. I admire your daughter exceedingly, and I can give her the lifestyle that she deserves, as well as an alliance that will benefit both our families. I willingly put my credentials up alongside any other suitor - and am confident that they will be the highest."

Corin pushed himself up from behind his desk, his own face devoid of anything that may betray what his response may be. He merely raised his eyebrow to Naolin who had been watching them silently all this time and watched as he stood.

"Your families credentials mean nothing to me!" he replied plainly. "For all your airs and graces they are insignificant! They would mean little more to my decision as your words of intent. I've seen too many cons in my lifetime to be fooled and won over by some simple words."

It took all he had not to growl under his breath - to hear his family so dishonored was a hard thing to bear. He forced himself to relax, remembering that the Duke really had his daughter's well-being in mind, beyond the usual politics. He had come here expecting a hai or no, not this strange interplay of words. What to do?

"How can I convince you then, my lord?" he asked quietly, looking up at him.

"YOU, lord, cannot! However my children can. I do believe is my son and daughter's word. It is them whom I lay my trust in. Hiroko seems quite taken with you, but then again her affections can betray her to the falseness of your words. What do you think, Naolin?" Corin called out smoothly. "Do you believe I should choose this youth over Lord Mustrum?"

"Hiroko certainly seems taken with him…" his son replied. "And he with her but comparing him to Terris?"

Guimel kept his mouth shut with an effort. There was nothing he could do, or say: the matter was out of his hands.

"I've given this a great deal of consideration Lord Guilliame. I have had a great deal to consider it all! Lord Mustrum's suit has been placed far longer than yours; you are lucky that Hiroko's engagement has not been announced yet…" he drew the words off thoughtfully as he moved away from the deck to come round in front of it. "Still it is her words which have finalised my decision. I asked her of you, her feelings, and though in the normal circumstances her opinion would be dismissed I did listen quite intently to her. So before I say any more have you anything to say for yourself. I will be the last chance you have to do so!"

He stared at him for a moment, his mind a complete blank. What could he say? He'd been using women all his adult life and that was well-known; why should the Duke believe that he'd changed? Hiroko! he thought desperately, then inwardly shook himself, the words welling up within him.

"I want what is best for your daughter, my lord. If you believe Lord Mustrum is the better choice, than I can only agree. Lady Madeious deserves nothing less."

"You would not fight for her, you'd simply give in and leave it as that. Would you not defend your claim to her?"

"My lord," he said quietly, "You are much more experienced than I in these matters, and Lady Madeious is your daughter. You have her best interests at heart, and you've already said I can do nothing, say nothing to sway your decision one way or the other." He paused, not wanting to say his next words, but how could he not? "I may not be the best choice for her."

Corin released a long sympathetic sigh as he moved away from the desk to come and stand before the youth, his expression still straight and calm.

"No you are not!" he murmured almost silently, his gaze fixing on Guimel's as he studied his eyes carefully.

Pain lashed through him - he felt himself crying out within and he gasped lightly in reaction, but he kept his back straight and his gaze upon the Duke's.

"Very well, my lord," he said. "I pray, give Lady Madeious my fondest regards, and regret." He waited for the nobleman to give him permission to leave, shaking slightly with the effort not to turn and bolt out of the room, screaming his rage and frustration. His world was gone, shattered; at least he had the military to keep him distracted. It was only a million years away before he would escape there.

"He merely said that you were not the best choice for her," Naolin responded from behind Guimel, his hand coming down to rest on the blond's shoulder, a faint smile curving his lips at his father and Corin returned it, nodding his head.

"My son is right. You many not be the best choice for her but you are the one I choose. Just do not make me regret my decision Lord Guilliame!"

"My lord?" he gasped, suddenly feeling trapped between both of the noblemen, the words not quite sinking in.

"Is that not what you wanted to hear, Lord?" Came Naolin's amused response. "I'm sure my father could change his decision!"

"No! Hai!" he growled suddenly, then caught himself and smiled, a little ruefully. "I am most honored, my lords," he said, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. "And I will make sure you do not regret your decision, Duke Madeious!" He looked up at the nobleman, then over at Naolin, feeling an odd mix of emotions. Hiroko! he suddenly thought, Hiroko-koi...

"I shall keep you to that, sir!" Corin replied with a small smile. "Now don't you think you should go and find my daughter? She seemed to be quite on edge this morning. Hopefully this news will have a similar effect on her as it has done on you!"

"Hai, my lord!" he replied soundly, snapping to attention. "Where is she?"

"That I do not know!" he replied with a puzzled note to his voice.

"I think she returned to her chamber after the morning meal. You're right, father, she did seem nervous." Naolin moved so he was facing Guimel. "But that was earlier this morning. She could be anywhere by now!"

Guimel felt himself flush. "Perhaps I should wait in the drawing room," he could just see himself, charging about the chateaux, flinging open doors and calling out her name. Well, that's what he wanted to do. But he didn't think that his future father-in-law would approve. He hid a grin.

"She could be with mother!" Naolin continued absently, making his way over towards the door. "She had a habit of doing that when she feels nervous about things. Perhaps I should go and see! If she is I'll send her down to you promptly."

"Domo arigato," he replied, nodding his head to the departing nobleman. "My lord," he said, turning back to the Duke. "I will let my father know of your decision as soon as I get back home. I will take care of your daughter to the best of my ability!"

"But what now, lord. Now that you have succeeded in your task. What now are your intentions?" Corin replied his tone seeming to be that of idol interest.

Guimel drew himself up proudly. "I have the honor of joining the military in a month - next week I take my first tests."

"Such an honour and yet you refrained from telling me such an important fact! You make your intentions to my daughter clear and then you plan to leave?"

"Hai, my lord," he replied, bowing his head. "I was not planning on getting married before leaving, but the fates seemed to have decided otherwise." He lifted his head and gazed into the now-irritated eyes. "I love your daughter very much, and want to take care of her! I will not disgrace her, or yourself, during my tour!"

"THAT goes without saying!" Corin responded soundly. "Very well then I leave it in your hands from here on."

"Arigato, my lord!" Guimel said, then bowed, turned on his heel and headed for the drawing room. There was tea set out, despite the early hour and - he smiled in relief - a coffee carafe. He poured himself a cup of coffee and gulped it down, not caring about scalding his mouth. She was his. HIS! He grinned, anticipating her arrival, too keyed up to sit down.

She trembled gently as she made her way down the stairs, her mind telling her to run but her body causing her to walk with the smallest of steps.

Naolin had spoken very little to her as he had informed her the Guimel was downstairs waiting to speak to her. His face had been straight and he had merely watched her stand with great unsure-ness before taking her place by their mother's side. Her mother, as unknowing as she, had cast her a supportive smile and from there on she had made her way to the drawing room.

How nervous she was, so much so she couldn't stop her hands from trembling. They felt so cold and she was sure the colour had drained from her skin.

It seemed like an eternity had passed when she finally reached her destination. She stood by the nearest wall to the chamber door, her form trembling slightly. Surely Naolin would have given some sign if Guimel's request had been accepted. He wasn't that cruel! A single tear slipped down her cheek as she felt herself moving again, standing in the doorway, her mind a shamble, in nerves and despair.

He heard a light footstep and turned from the fire, setting his coffee cup down on the tray, drinking in the sight of the beautiful face, the anxious eyes. He smiled warmly.

"Hiroko-koi," he said and held out his arms to her.

A small sob passed her lips as she took in his smile, her hand coming up to cover her mouth in shock. They'd said yes? They'd said... she moved quickly, pressing herself against him as her body shook, her mind cried out in relief and the hot tears ran down her face.

"God, Guimel. Say it's true…" she whispered breathlessly. "I had made myself sure that they had said no. That they had decided Terris would…" she choked on the words, her eyes looking up at Guimel's.

"It's true," he replied, enfolding her in his arms. He brushed his lips against her wet cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"I love you…" It was whispered breathlessly, little more than an airy whisper as she stared up at him, her form still trembling in sheer relief.

Guimel looked at her in shock, then he smiled broadly. "I should hope so!" he said, then grew serious. "I love you, too."

Her head rested against the crook of his neck as she released a long sign, her hold on him tightening.

"And what now?" she asked gently, eyes closed and her lips moving against the skin of his neck as she spoke.

"A lot of boring formalities," he replied, fighting the response to her caress. "Our parents will get together and hammer out some sort of trade-off - Robert went through this last year, when he got married. Luckily, we're pretty much out of the loop." He tilted his head to one side before he could stop himself, tightening his hold upon her. "We'll probably have the ceremony in a week - there's so little time!" He suddenly pulled her away from him and looked into the dark blue eyes. "Oh, Hiroko - this military tour - it will last forever, now!"

She shook her head, her smile brightening.

"I'll be here waiting for you when you return. Just you wait and see, it will be over so quickly. You will become so enthralled with your time away you will forget and make the time pass all the quicker"

"I will never," he said seriously, "forget about you, or the time we could be sharing. Never."

"You're right, it leaves us with so little time together!" she whimpered softly. "Only a matter of weeks!" her whimper turned into a soft chuckle as she smiled up at Guimel. "I'm sure you will make them unforgettable ones, though!"

He smiled back at her. "I know so little about you - wouldn't you rather get to know me before I leave?"

"Of course I do!" she replied, her eyes gleaming happily and faint glow to her cheeks. "What a silly thing to say. That was what I meant! Just being with you is so unforgettable. The fact we will have such time to spend together… I simply can't wait!"

"No, you can't back away from what you said, Hiroko!" he teased her, pulling her closer, brushing one hand gently down her front, caressing the curve of her breast and coming to rest lightly upon her stomach. "I will make our time together unforgettable," he whispered, nuzzling her ear. "Then, when this stupid tour is done, I can return and we can be together. Start our own life, and a family." He kissed her neck, tasting the sweet skin, forgetting all about where he was, the time of day. God, he was still uncontrolled around her! The future stretched out brightly before him; he pushed back the nagging thought of his possibly not living through his tour. Damn his father and his brutal realities! He would live and return to her!

She released a purr of pleasure, her head leaning to one side as a small shiver ran through her before she heard the sound of footsteps not to far away and she pulled back from him, her eyes heavy with the pleasure of his touch.

"Haven't we done this before?" he quietly asked, winking at her. "Shhhh."

She stood silent as she heard the footsteps; stood and watched as her father's manservant walked past the drawing room door. Then words were exchanged and she shot Guimel as quick glance as the familiar voice entered her ears.

Guimel scowled: Mustrum. The last person he wanted to see today. Well, hopefully he'd been clued in about the formal proposal. He glanced at the girl: she had that almost panicked look on her face, again, like the last time. He smiled reassuringly at her, then stepped forward and whispered in her ear.

"Perhaps, if we're quiet, he won't come in!"

He was right, she noted with relief as she watched as Terris' form walked straight past the chamber door, not missing the faint smile on his lips.

"Perhaps we shouldn't stay here!" she urged gently. "Father said he was calling him here today to tell him his decision. I don't want to be here when he's told… I don't want you here when he's told!"

Guimel felt anger stiffen his frame. "What can he do about it? I think it's time someone showed him that everything doesn't always go his way."

"He's more skilled than you think, Guimel!" She stressed gently, moving back against him so her form was once again pressed against his. "I don't want a fight! And… and it isn't his fault that he feels so strongly for me. He's lost. Isn't that enough. I'm yours, not his. I never will be. So please!"

He felt a stab of irritation, looking down at her with a scowl, then his heart softened at the look in her eyes. Hiroko-koi, he thought softly, wrapping one arm about her waist, pressing her even closer to him.

"All right," he replied, trying to relax.

She fiddled happily with the hair at the back of his neck, lightly placing a gentle kiss to the side of his cheek, barely grazing the corner of his lip as she did, her smile growing against the flesh.

"Yesterday was so nice. I abhorred the fact that it had to end," came the dreamy murmur against the pale flesh. "I wanted it to go on forever!"

"Nice," he murmured against her hair, his hand sliding down the curve of her hips. "Lady Madeious - how improper you've become!" He was getting aroused, despite everything - he had to cool down! But she felt so good against him, and now she was kissing him, her fingers sliding through his hair. "You are still so very dangerous to me, Hiroko," he said as he broke free from her mouth.

A small sound of disappointment passed her lips as she stared up at him, an innocent, sad little expression on her face. As if his actions had been proper. Everything he had done have been quite the opposite.

"You never seemed to mind before…" she ventured meekly, moistening her lower lip.

"Hiroko!" he softly exclaimed, surprised at the look on her features. "I am only teasing. Your boldness - I wouldn't give that up for anything." He gently drew her hand down to the front of his pants. "See what you've done to me? How am I going to leave, now?"

Her fingers traced the fabric beneath them, running across and down, ever so softly as she released a pleased little sigh.

"But I don't want you to go though!" she murmured sweetly, smile growing. "This way makes it perfect."

He groaned softly, restraining her hand with an effort. "Not here, not now," he said, a little hoarsely, knowing he was losing the battle against himself. "Hiroko..." He bent his head and kissed her neck, biting it gently as he fisted his free hand in her hair.

"Not here, not now..?" her words echoed Guimel's almost mockingly, her voice coming out a little forced to her, her throat suddenly feeling so dry as she gasped out gently. "Then when, where? You know how little control you can have. Could you just pull away now as if nothing has happened?" A small whimper of pleasure passing her lips, her hold on him tightening as her words drew off.

"Hiroko," he whispered, putting his hands about her waist and pulling her tightly up against him, "We're in your father's home; it's early morning! Mustrum's hearing the worst news of his life..." He groaned and twisted against her, kissing her soft lips, sliding his tongue along hers. He couldn't stop himself - she would have to stop him! God, this power she had over him! It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time...

"You want to stop?" she asked plainly as she broke the kiss, moving her body against his in a smooth action. "Terris may be hearing the worst but I have heard the best. Why not make it all the more better?" She smiled to herself, her own thoughts mirroring Guimel's. Here… now in her home with her Father not far and no doubt Terris about to come their way? But just being pressed against Guimel so snugly, feeling exactly how much she was affecting him. She didn't think she could pull away even if she wanted to.

He groaned, partly in agony: he was lost! "The door's wide open," he managed to gasp as he felt his fingers already pulling at her bodice laces. He kissed her bare shoulder, then moved down to the swelling curve of her breast, all thoughts quickly drowning in his desire. He ached to be in her, already! Her touch was driving him insane!

"Then we'll close it!" she responded, or of course they could just leave it open. That thought was vanquished all too quickly. It wouldn't do to be caught, not now… if ever, despite the thrill which ran through her at the prospect.

She edged back with small tentative steps, Guimel ardently following, her hand reaching out behind her till she felt the door and shut it, still moving back till she could fiddle with the catch to draw the lock, her breath picking up pace as she caught the familiar look in Guimel's eyes.

He pressed up against her, against the door, shivering at the feel of her warm body as he kissed her roughly. Then he pulled her away from the door and set her down on the sofa, kneeling before her as he started undoing her boots.

"Unforgettable..." he murmured.

THE END

AN: We hope you've enjoyed this story, Reader-san! Domo arigato for taking the time to read it. -bows-


End file.
